Never Lose Hope
by Turrdle
Summary: Kate and Garth are now married and Humphrey was taking it very hard because he still had feelings for Kate. As he struggles to cope, Humphrey has to make a decision to either stay loyal or to move on. His choice will involve blood, sex, and violence
1. Kate and Garth Married

**AN: This takes place right after the marriage of Kate and Garth and the story that follows it. I have a good idea how I want the whole story to go and I do plan on putting lemons in the story (hence the M rating) but I will not warn when they will come up and I'm open to ideas from you guys. So please review because this is the first story I have written. Enjoy ;)**

**Attention everyone who is just starting to read this****- I noticed that several people are starting this story each and every day. Just because I am pretty far into the story, it does not mean I don't like to hear comments and reviews on chapters I finished a long time ago. Please take the time to at least review a few chapters along the way (If you don't like reviewing, then send me a PM, I'm fine with that as well). It means the world to me. Thank you and I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.**

It's been about one week after the east and western packs were joined into one large pack. Just about every wolf in Jasper Park seemed to be having a great time.

Winston and Tony were really starting to get alone, telling stories of the happy, the sad, troubling and difficult times that they had with their packs.

They had so much in common and got along very well. Even Eve was warming up to Tony. She hasn't threaten to tear off any limbs and shoving them down his throat for a while.

The Vegetarians Reba and Janice were off with Shakey deep in the woods hanging out and getting to know each other. They were picking a never ending variety of different kinds of barriers with their two squirrel friends.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time when Kate and Garth married and prevented one of the biggest wars that would have been between the two packs. Everyone was happy, except Humphrey.

"I can't Believe that she is Married. Out of all the wolves in this park she marries him. What does he have that I don't." Humphrey said quietly to himself as he walked alongside the stream that separated the two halves of the park.

"Ok... he may be stronger than me and he may be better looking than me, but there must be more than that for there to be love" he said while trying to figure out what could be the missing piece.

"One thing is for damn sure that he isn't a better howler than I am" quietly chuckling to himself before quickly falling back into his depression.

"I love you... why couldn't I just tell her. On the train I was screaming it inside my head but I just couldn't make the words come out of my mouth. Why am I so weak." he suddenly stopped walking and was trying to hold back the tears in his eye.

"I love you so much Kate and I would do anything to be with you" the tears now coming out of his eyes and starting to dampen his fur.

"I would fight any foe to protect you. I would be there and comfort you when you were sad. I will help you when you are struggling" tears now pouring down his face.

"I can't imagine a world when you're not at my side. I love you Kate. Please Kate, give me a second chance to be with you" he said yelling so loud that the birds suddenly scattered, as his words broke the calm peaceful silence that had fallen onto the park.

Humphrey completely broke down and collapsed onto the ground causing the dry dirt underneath him to become dust and formed a small cloud around him.

His mind now racing, unable to handle all the emotions that he was feeling. At the same time, all of his memories of him and Kate were flashing before him.

Playing with her when they were pups, watching her hunt caribou, seeing her at the moonlight howl, being trapped in the cages, meeting Marcel and Paddy, saving her from the mud slide, fighting the bears, talking to her in the train.

Humphrey suddenly couldn't take it anymore and he lunged up and jumped into the stream. The sudden burst of cold water snapped him back to reality and his mind started to ease.

Humphrey then calmly walked out of the stream and laid down on a sunny patch of grass to relax and calm down.

After an hour of lying in the warm sun thinking about Kate he hears a soft rustling sound.

He quickly cleared his mind and tried to focus on the sound, but he couldn't hear it any more.

Just as he started to daydream about Kate again he suddenly heard two voices yell "WOLF PILE!"

Salty and Mooch landed on top of Humphrey knocking the wind right out of him.

Humphrey, gasping for air, was yelling at them to get off him, but the two couldn't hear him because they were laughing to hard.

Humphrey finally yelled, "GET OFF ME" and was able to roll them off of him.

"Whoa Humphrey, I thought you loved wolf piles" said Salty

"Am I really getting fatter, I didn't even think that was possible" questioned Mooch

"No no guys, it has nothing to do with you. It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Humphrey, I thought we talked about this already. Kate is with Garth now, an alpha. Alpha and Omegas can't Marry. How many times do we need to tell you" Salty said clearly frustrated.

"I know I know but"

"But nothing" Mooch interrupted, "now that they are married, the two packs are at peace and not in the middle of a war right now."

"Besides Humphrey, if we were at war Kate or anyone you know may not even be alive" said Salty.

"I understand guys, it's just so hard to accept. I loved her so much, but I just couldn't tell her how I felt. I don't even know how she feels about me?"

"Come on Humphrey, cheer up. Things will get better, trust me." said Salty in a clam sympathetic tone.

"Who knows, you may even find another girl that is just as amazing. I mean look at Shakey, we all thought he would be the last one to find a girl and look at him now." Mooch said in an effort to cheer him up.

"Thanks guys, I know your both concerned about me, but I just need some time alone." Humphrey said while looking down at the ground trying to hold back his emotions.

"All right buddy, just remember, we are always here for you. Were you friends and we want you to be happy" said Salty while Mooch was nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks again guys and I'm sure to keep that in mind" said Humphrey as he walked away.

Humphrey started to walk further down the stream trying to keep his moral up, but he just couldn't stop thinking about Kate.

"It's really starting to get dark, I should find a place to sleep for the night."Humphrey looked around and saw a den in the cliff just up a small hill.

He walked up to the den and saw that it was rather small and had bugs walking around the walls and ceiling.

"Well, it may not be much but it's better than nothing" he said to himself as he tried to get comfortable.

Humphrey laid down trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kate and how could she marry Garth.

They didn't even seem to love each other. They only saw each other for only about 10-15 minutes yet they got married.

He continued to think about the two until he fell asleep.

**AN: I hope you enjoy so far and choose to keep reading. Again this is my first story so I really want people to tell me what they think. Also updates may not be very frequent (about one every week or two) due to work and school so please have patience.**

***I fixed the format so it would be easier to read***


	2. A New Friend

**AN: WOW GUYS THANKS, I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THIS MANY REVIEWS THIS QUICKLY. I DIDNT THINK I WOULD HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THIS TILL THE WEEKEND BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING SLAMMED WITH HOMEWORK LATELY. SO I DECIDED TO STAY UP EXTRA LATE TONIGHT TO REWARD YOU GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOY :D**

"Hey there Humphrey" Kate said with a huge smile on her face. Humphrey tilted his head to the side and had a confused look on his face. He looked around and saw that no one else was around them.

Then he looked straight into her eyes and pointed to himself and asked, "Are you talking to me?"

Kate stated to giggle and said, "Of course I would be talking to you, who else would I be talking to?"

I..I.. I don't know I just wondering..."

Kate put her paw over his mouth and said, "I didn't come find you just to be asked questions."

She removed her paw from his mouth and started to walk around him.

Humphrey, now even more confused, was trying to keep an eye on her and asked, "Kate, what are you doing?"

Kate still had that huge smile on her face and in a very seductive tone she said, "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

"Wow" Humphrey was caught completely off guard, "yo... your pretty cu... cute too."

Kate just started laughing and said, "That's it, only cute? I'll show that I'm more than just cute." Then Kate pushed Humphrey over and he landed on his back.

Humphrey was still surprised at the whole situation and all he could do was just watch her.

She walked over to his hind legs and shoved her face right into Humphrey's crotch and took a huge whiff of his scent. "Wow Humphrey, you smell... you smell... musky."

"No No No No No" Humphrey thought to himself," This is not happing, there is no way that this can be happening."

His thoughts were cut short when Kate locked her lips right onto his. Humphrey was shocked at first, but then he began to accept her kiss and kissed her back.

Their tongues sliding into each other's mouth as they both enjoyed the passionate kiss for several minutes.

"Wow, that was amazing" Humphrey said completely out of breath. Kate, again had that very seductive smile and said, "Oh, you think that's good. Watch this."

Kate started to lick his neck and chest, she was drooling with anticipation all over him. Humphrey started to moan quietly as he became more and more excited.

Kate was moving at a torturously slow pace as she worked closer and closer to his wolfhood.

By now Humphrey was fully aroused , "Oh Kate... please... suck me."

Just as Humphrey said this he felt something land on his head. He just shrugged it and kept focusing on Kate who was no licking around his shaft. He felt something land on his head again... and again... and again.

Humphrey's eyes shot open to the sight of another wolf staring right into his face drooling all over him.

"AHHHHHH! HOLY SHIT!" Humphrey screamed while darting just outside the den.

The other wolf jumped up in the air and landed on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"I can see someone had a pretty good dream last night " said the other wolf while pointing to Humphrey's underbelly.

Humphrey had a confused look on his face and he glanced down and saw that he was fully erect.

"AHHHH, why were you watching me sleep" Humphrey demanded in an embarrassed tone while crossing his legs.

"I was up early this morning and decided to take a walk. As I was walking down the stream I heard someone moaning. I followed the sound and came across you. I just thought it was the funniest thing so I decided to mess with you."

"Ok, ha ha you had your laughs. Now can you tell me who you are?"

"Alright, my name is Tasha. I'm a wolf from the eastern pack."

Tasha was slightly smaller than your average wolf. Her body had dark grey fur and her legs were white as snow. Her face had bands of white and dark grey fur and her eyes were a deep dark blue.

"Alright, now you know my name, so what's yours?"

Humphrey cleared his throat "My name is Humphrey, I'm an omega from the western pack. And by judging your personality, you would also be an omega.

Tasha just started giggling and said "Yep, you guessed it."

Then Tasha asked, "Say Humphrey, sometimes it gets rather boring taking a walk by yourself. Would you like to walk with me?"

"Um, sure. I don't see why not." Humphrey and Tasha started walking down the stream together without saying a word for awhile.

Tasha finally broke the silence by asking, "So Humphrey, tell me about yourself. What are some things you like to do?"

Humphrey thought about her question for about a minute, "Well one thing I... never mind, you will think it's silly."

"Oh come on, tell me. It can't be that strange."

"Well ok, I call it log sledding."

Tasha's face instantly lit up in amazement. "Really? I love log sledding."

"Oh stop it, you're just saying that" Humphrey replied in denial.

"No, I'm serious. I go log sledding all the time." Tasha said while her tail was wagging a mile a minute.

"Huh, I thought me and my friends were the only ones who did that around here."

Tasha's head sunk down real low to the ground and had a sad look on her face. "That's the thing though, I don't really have any friends. I've always done it by myself" said Tasha as she tried to hold back a tear.

Humphrey felt really bad for her, "Oh don't cry. Do you want to go try log sledding with me?"

Tasha's head shot back up and she had a huge smile on her face, "Sure, I would love to!"

"Alright, now let's find a good log" said Humphrey as he looked around for one.

"Humphrey, just follow me. I'll show you one of my favorite hills" replied Tasha in a very excited tone.

"Alright, let's go."

Humphrey and Tasha walked to her favorite spot which was only a few minutes away.

"Well, here it is" said Tasha while standing on a huge hill overlooking almost the whole park.

"Wow" Humphrey said in amazement, "The view up here is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you" Tasha said under her breath.

"Hmm, what was that Tasha?" asked Humphrey.

" Oh, umm, I said that log over there looks like a good one" replied Tasha as she was broken from her small trance.

"All right. Now because you know this hill better than I do, you should sit in the front and tell me what directions to turn.

"Alright, I can do that" said Tasha in a very confident tone. They both hopped onto the log and without any warning Tasha pushed down the hill with intense speed.

They were now both traveling down the hill so fast that Humphrey could not see anything because everything was a blur to him.

"Quickly now. right, 15 degrees" commanded Tasha.

Humphrey did not even have time to think, he just reacted and made the turn flawlessly.

"Alright now. Left, 30 degrees. Left again, 10 degrees. Right 35 degrees."

They were both zig zagging through the rocks and trees dodging them perfectly.

This was bringing back memories to Humphrey. Memories of when him and Kate were escaping from the bears while trying to catch the train.

Humphrey couldn't help but to let out a huge "WOOO HOOO" while cruising down the hill.

"Alright now here is the best part now" said Tasha while lowering her whole body down to the bottom of the log. Humphrey lowered his body mirroring Tasha's exact movements.

"Ok, on the count of three jump."

"Alright" yelled Humphrey over the loud howling of the wind.

"one... two... THREE!"

They both jumped high into the air, so high that they could see the whole park form here.

They sailed through the air and smoothly landed on a wide open patch of grass gently slowing to a stop.

Both of them were laughing and cheering from excitement from the large amount of adrenalin pumping through them.

Wow Kate, that was so much fun!" Humphrey yelled in excitement.

Tasha had a confused look on her face and asked "Who's Kate?"

Humphrey's heart sank. "Um, no one. I need to go" Humphrey took off running.

Tasha yelled as he was running away "Humphrey, where you going?"

Continuing to run he turned his head and yelled back, "I'll see you some other time" Humphrey then ran out of sight.

"See you later" said Tasha's as she lowered her head in sadness, wondering if she would ever see him again.

**AN: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, MY VERY FIRST LEMON... TEASER LEMON... LIME, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. NOW PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. WHO KNOWS, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THE NEXT UPDATE COULD BE ON SAT OR SUN NIGHT. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE MOVATED I AM TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Humphrey's Struggle

**AN: Surprise surprise I updated early! I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but the idea I had just did not seem to make sense to put in one chapter. So I decided to post in two parts. Enjoy :]**

Humphrey was racing through the woods at full speed. He was running with no direction and no thought of it. All he could do was run and think.

Suddenly he was becoming angry. Humphrey could feel the rage inside him growing and growing. He began to run faster, more aggressive, having no respect for the foliage as he just trampled over them. His rage was now beginning to boil over and becoming furious.

"I hate you Garth, I hate your guts! You think you can just march in and take the one I love. The love I have been dreaming to be with for so long. You don't deserve her."

Humphrey stopped running and starting to think on what he just said. "Why would I deserve her? Why do I have more of a right to be with her then him?"

Humphrey now in very deep thought. "All this time I was just wanting me to be happy, I don't even know if she loves me?"

Humphrey was now just standing in the middle of the woods with no facial expression. His mind went blank, now unable to think anything.

The birds were chirping in the sky. A soft gentle breeze was slowing moving through the park causing the trees to sway slightly. The sound a distant waterfall filed the park with a calm and peaceful roar.

As everything was moving around him, Time seemed to have stopped for Humphrey. He just stood there for what seem like only a minute but was really almost a whole hour.

After a few more moments, Humphrey was slowly being able to recover from his zombified state and now regaining his thoughts.

He now felt empty inside, almost like not eating for a whole week. Instead of his stomach being empty, it was his heart.

"I miss her so much" he said to himself as he was now beginning to cry.

"Sure I may not be the best wolf out there, but I'm the only wolf that could love her this much."

Humphrey laid down on the ground and began to cry even harder. He laid there and cried for hours and hours. Humphrey then slowly lifted up his head and he saw the sun was beginning to set.

The sunset was so beautiful as it glowed a golden yellow and casted bands of golden rays across the sky. To most, this would be just another sunset, but all Humphrey could see was Kate's face with that heartwarming smile.

Humphrey watched the sunset as it slowly disappeared. The sky was turning dark. As the night came, Humphrey could hear voices. He jumped up and looked around, but he could not see anyone.

"Just give up Humphrey" said the voice in a deep, clam tone. "Who are you, come on, show yourself" Humphrey demanded.

"She is with someone else now. She has moved on, why haven't you?"

Humphrey was now beginning to shake as his body began to fill with fear. "Because I love her, I will never give up on her until we are together."

The voice began to chuckle "love, it is the strangest feelings one can have. Love can create happiness. When two people have true love for each other, they become the happiest couple in the world. Love also causes people to do things. Things they would normally never do to protect each other. Causing them to be closer and to be forever bonded till death. But, love also has a dark side. Love can break down the strongest one and make them weak. It slowly strips you down until you become a cold heartless person. Love can turn you life into a living hell. Face it Humphrey, your life is hell. You will never be happy until you learn to let go. Let go of your love for Kate, and then you will be able to be happy again.

" NO!" Humphrey yelled with extreme passion.

"You're wrong, I love Kate and nothing is going to change that. Kate must have feelings for me, I just know it" Humphrey's voice was now strong, the fear leaving his body and being replaced with strength.

"And what makes you think that Humphrey" questioned the dark voice.

"Because, I have hope. It is hope that drives me, it is hope that keeps my love for her strong. I will never lose hope. As long as she is alive, my hope will always drive me to be with her."

Humphrey's strength and passion overwhelmed the voice and it began to slowly fade away.

Several moments went by with nothing but silence. Humphrey was breathing very heavily and his fur soaked with sweat. He was exhausted from the whole ordeal and collapsed onto the ground and falling asleep right there in the middle of the forest floor.

**AN: Whoa, looks like Humphrey is starting to go insane. Now he is hearing voices, that can't be a good sign. Sense this is only the first part of my idea, I will be updating again by Sunday. Next chapter is about Kate and Garth so don't worry, I didn't forget about them.**


	4. Garth's Secret

**AN: Well here we are. We now get to see how the marriage between Kate and Garth is going. I spent a lot of time on this chapter so I would love to hear lots of reviews on this. Sit back and enjoy :/**

It was a cool summer morning; the birds chirping to one another signaling the start of another lovely day. The sun just starting to rise over the horizon as its warm rays pierced through the trees landing on Kate and Garth and their group of beta wolves.

"Come on guys, I last saw them over in this clearing just over the hill" said Kate quietly while leading the hunting party through the thick foliage.

"About how many did you see again Kate?" quietly questioned Garth.

"There must of been at least six or seven of them. I found them all sleeping about an hour ago in an open clearing" replied Kate is somewhat of an excited tone.

"The pack is sure going to enjoy their breakfast today" said Garth.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see the look on their faces" said Kate with her tail wagging slightly.

Everyone kept pushing through the bushes and tall grasses as quietly as they could in an effort to not scare the caribou. They finally reached the clearing Kate was talking about but there were no caribou there.

"Damn, they must have woken up. Everyone spread out and look for them, they couldn't have gone far" commanded Kate as the hunting party dispersed.

Everyone was looking all over the place trying to find their breakfast. Finally one wolf ran up to Kate and Garth and said, "I spotted them, there are about ten of them. There in a grassy field just northwest from here" said the beta wolf.

"Good job, now inform the others and meet us there" said Garth in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir" acknowledged the young beta wolf as he darted away.

"I thought you said you found six or seven" said Garth slightly confused.

"I did, they must have grouped up with a few others" Kate replied defensively.

"Are we even capable of even taking on that many caribou. I mean, we only brought four other hunters and most of them have little experience in hunting" Garth said concerned.

"Don't worry, I got a plan" said Kate with a sly smile.

"Alright Kate, I just hope it works" said Garth.

Kate and Garth just got to the open clearing and they could see all caribou from their vantage point. The other hunters got there shortly after they did.

"Everyone listen up" said Kate getting everyone's attention. "Were going to kill each and every one of these caribou, so I don't want any survivors. Garth, you're going to take your group of hunters and go down to that tall patch of grass while my group is going to wait on the other side of the caribou in that larger patch of tall grass" everyone was nodding their heads while they listened to Kate's orders.

"And Kurt" said Kate as she sharply turned her head and faced him. "Yes Ma'am" said Kurt as he quickly corrected his poster.

"Because you're the one who spotted the caribou, you have the most important job. I need you to sneak up to the caribou and scare them. Try to get one half of them to go toward me and the others to Garth. If one of them doesn't go towards us, you need to chase it down and kill it."

"Can do" Said Kurt with a very confident tone.

"Good, now everyone get into your positions" commanded Kate as everyone took off to their assigned spots.

Soon everyone was in there positions and Kurt looked over at Kate to await her signal. Kate lifted her paw in the air and waited a few seconds. Then she dropped it forcefully to the ground.

When Kurt saw the signal he jumped out the grass growling very loudly while showing off his teeth. The caribou freaked out and they bolted out of there as fast as they could.

They split off into two groups running towards Kate and Garth. Five caribou ran towards Kate and five ran towards Garth. Kurt decided to follow the group that ran towards Kate because there were only two wolves at her position.

The caribou ran towards their traps as both Kate and Garth's group jumped up and attacked. Blood, teeth, and claws were flying everywhere as the caribou dropped one by one. After the massacre, Garth did a count on how many caribou were killed.

He counted four caribou on his side. "We got four, how many did you get?" yelled Garth towards Kate. "We got four as well" Kate yelled back. Everyone looked around for the other caribou and saw that they were long gone, just leaving from their view. "Well eight total is still a successful hunt" yelled Kate. "Aright, everyone grab a caribou and bring them to the rest of the pack" commanded Garth.

Everyone started to drag their kills to the other wolves while Kate and Garth each carried two. When they got back to the pack everyone saw there their freshly caught breakfast and were thrilled.

All the food was distributed between the wolves while Kate and Garth had their own caribou up in there den. Both of them sat down and began to eat. "Hey Kate, you never told me what happened to you and Humphrey when you were taken to Idaho" said Garth while Kate was tearing off a large chunk of meat and swallowing it.

"It's kind of personal Garth and it's still hard to talk about."

"Oh come on Kate, you can tell me" Garth said persuasively.

"Well, ok. Just give me a minute or so to gather my thoughts" said Kate right before grabbing another piece of meat.

They waited a few more moments and then Kate started to explain the story. As she was explaining the story, Kate was becoming emotional at the parts that involved Humphrey. She even had some tears flowing down from her face, but she acted as if they weren't there and continued on with her story.

"Kate, are you ok?" Garth asked when her tears were starting to drip down onto the caribou.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, this story is very personal and emotional for me" said Kate as she wiped the tears off her face.

"That was very nice of Humphrey to help you and to be there for you while you were gone" commented Garth.

"Yeah, he is a very nice wolf" said Kate as she started to gaze off into the distance, but she suddenly snapped back to reality.

"But I'm married with you now and that's all that matters."

"Yea, I guess so" replied Garth with a small sigh.

"Garth, you didn't really eat anything. Is something the matter?" Kate asked concerned.

"I'm just not hungry at the moment" said Garth.

"Alright then, I'm going to take a walk to work off this meal" said Kate as she walked out of the den.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" said Garth as he watched her walk out of sight.

Garth waited for about ten minutes and then walked just outside the den. He looked all round and saw that everyone was done eating and were off doing their own things.

Garth then walked back inside the den and grabbed a large portion of the caribou. He walked out of the den with the food in his mouth and took off running.

He ran for a couple miles being careful to not drop the meal onto the ground. After about ten minutes he came across a small den hidden behind some think bushes.

He pushed through the brush trying not to make much sound. When he got inside, he quietly walked to the back of the den until he saw a white glow.

As he got closer the glowing white ball he noticed that it was moving slowly up and down. He placed the caribou down and nudged the fluff ball and said, "Hey there my love, time to wake up."

Just as Garth said this he noticed two purple orbs slowing opening up. They were so beautiful that the glow seemed to fill the whole den with a purple aura.

"Oh Garth I missed you so much" yelled Lilly as she jumped up and hugged Garth with extreme passion.

"Lilly, I missed you so much as well. It seemed like months since the last time we saw each other" Said Garth as he began to give her a kiss on the lips.

They finished hugging and kissing each other and Lilly looked down at the food Garth had brought and said, "You even brought me breakfast, how sweet of you."

"It was freshly caught this morning. I only bring the best for you" said Garth as he began to give her another hug and kiss.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's eat" said Lilly as she grabbed a piece of food.

They continued to eat until every last bone was perfectly clean. Lilly cleaned up her face with a small puddle in the back of the den and said, "How long do you think we can keep this a secret?"

"I don't know, but we must not let anyone know. If my dad finds out that I'm with an omega. I just can't imagine the things he may do. I'm afraid he might hurt you" Garth said with a very concerned look on his face.

"Oh don't worry, no one is going to find out" said Lilly in an effort to comfort him.

"It's just that I need to find a way to get out of this marriage without starting an all out war" said Garth explaining his thoughts to Lilly.

"Well that does not matter at the moment. Right now we are together, so let's not waste this time we have" said Lilly while giving Garth a hug.

"Your right, we can worry about that later. Now I just want my mind to focus only on you" Garth said as he began to embrace Lilly.

Lilly's mind started to wander off. She was dreaming of her and Garth together without hiding. Dreaming of all the things they could be doing right now. Suddenly Lilly had an idea, but she was not sure how Garth felt about it.

"Hey Garth" said Lilly as she broke from her dream.

"Yes my love" said Garth.

"I just thought of something that we could do with or special time alone" said Lilly as they broke from there hug.

"Oh yeah" said Garth looking into her eyes, "and what might that be?"

"Well" Lilly thought of how she was going to word her idea, "I want to mate with you" Lilly blurted out boldly.

"Really! You want to mate now" Garth said while being caught off guard.

"Yes Yes Yes" said Lilly bouncing up and down like bunny.

"Oh how could I say no to a face like that" Garth said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeaaa, now how should we do this?" asked Lilly as her behind began to flare up with excitement.

"I got an idea" said Garth as he began to walk around Lilly. Lilly's Pulse was beginning to rise as she was anticipating Garth's first action.

Garth looked at Lilly's soft pink folds as they began to shimmer with excitement from the fluids that slowly leaked out. Garth moved his muzzle close to her rear end and took a quick sniff.

"Ohhh Lilly, you smell so... so... irresistible."

Lilly began to giggle at Garth's comment, "Why don't you give it a taste" said Lilly seductively.

"Don't mind if I do" said Garth as he began to lick the outside of her womanhood.

Lilly's entire body shook as the immense feeling pulsed through her whole body with each Lick.

"Oh Garth" said Lilly as she moaned his name over and over again. Garth could feel Lilly's pleasure going through her which excited him and he could feel himself grow.

As he continued to lick her, he slowly began to pierce her folds and began to lick her insides.

Lilly was moaning much louder, "Garth, that feels so good...please... don't stop.

"Oh Lilly...you... taste...so...good" said Garth in-between licks of her increasingly sensitive walls.

Lilly's pleasure was going through the roof as she was starting to lose feeling in her legs. Suddenly her front two legs collapsed, but she managed to keep her hind legs up to allow Garth to continue.

Garth was changing up his licking pettern, he started to lick in a circle inside her and switch directions without notice.

"Oh Garth, I don't think I can hold it much longer" moaned Lilly as she closed her eyes.

"Come on Lilly, just a little longer" Said Garth as he began to lick her faster and harder.

Lilly tried her hardest to hold back the imitate explosion. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and she sprayed Garth's face while letting out a huge sigh mixed with a loud moan of immense pleasure.

Garth continued to lick without slowing down until her orgasm was finished. He then pulled out his tongue and began to clean himself up after his ecstasy shower.

"Oh Garth" Lilly said completely out of breath, "That was amazing."

They both waited a moment for Lilly to regain feeling in her legs.

When Lilly stood up Garth asked, "Alright, you ready for round two."

Lilly was unable to speak and was only able to nod her head and she moved her tail off to the side to allow Garth more room to work.

Garth, with his fully erect wolfhood, got up on top of Lilly and started to poke around looking for her opening. After a few pokes he finally found her and he slowly slid his member into her moist cavern.

Lilly screamed with pleasure as he slowly worked it inside her.

Garth was now rubbing up against her barrier and asked, "Are you ready my love."

"Yes Garth, take it from me" begged Lilly as she looked behind her right into his eyes.

Garth then slowly pushed and pushed on her until it gave in.

Lilly squinted her eyes and bit her tongue trying to block out the pain inside her.

"Lilly, you alright" Garth asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, I want you to continue" said Lilly as the pain slowly was being replaced with pleasure.

With Lilly's permission, Garth continued to push inside of her. Now both Lilly and Garth were moaning in intense pleasure.

Garth was now exploring uncharted territory which only made him more excited as he began to grow slightly larger.

"Lilly, your so tight. It's like you hugging my cock" Lilly couldn't help but to giggle but was cut short when Garth hit a sweet spot.

"Oh Garth... harder... do me harder" begged Lilly as she started to buck her hips back onto his.

Garth's tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he began to drool onto her back, soaking her fur. He was now thrusting faster and harder until his knot was pushing onto Lilly's rear.

Lilly felt this as she tried to prepare for the best part.

"Lilly... It's coming" panicked Garth as he pushed harder and harder trying to fit his knot into her tight opening.

Lilly tried her best to relax herself to allow his entry until he finally broke in.

Both of them screamed in pleasure as they simultaneously had their organism. Their hot fluids swirling together inside Lilly which made them both feel unbelievable.

Garth got down off of her and turned around until they were in the tying position.

"Lilly, that was... just amazing" panted Garth.

"It was. No other wolf could ever make me feel this great" said Lilly which made Garth blush.

"Oh I love you Lilly"

"I love you to Garth."

Both of them lied down on the ground waiting for them to become untied. As they lied there, both of them replayed the event over and over in their head until Garth was able to pull himself out.

"We've got to do that again some other time" said Lilly with a exhausted smile on her face.

"We do" agreed Garth.

"Well Lilly, I should get going. I don't want people to be wondering where I am" said Garth as they both gave each other a big hug and kiss before he left the den.

**AN: Wow, I'm exhausted. That chapter took me several hours to do. Originally, I did not plan on Lilly being much of a character in this story, but you guys said you wanted Lilly and Garth to be together. So I put a lot of thought into it and found a way to merge my original idea with yours. I also want to give a special thanks to Mike101 on his review that gave me the idea for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Kate's Curiosity

**AN: Sorry guys for the late update. It's I have been getting lots of homework again and I have been playing MineCraft lately because of the new update. Thank you for patience. enjoy :} **

As morning began so slowly turn into day, today was not like most. The weather began to turn brutal. The sun's rays were unusually strong. The temperature began to push past 90 degrees (32 degrees C for my International readers) which was unimaginably hot for this usually mild climate park. Most wolves took shelter, hiding deep inside their cool dens or keeping close to a water source to take an occasional dip in to release the heat buried deep in their fur. But Kate was marching through the heat. She was acting like it was not even there. Her alpha training changed her so she could push on through the toughest conditions, regardless of the severity. But something seemed different today, Kate seemed like she was determined to find something.

"Something must be done. I cannot keep living like this" Said Kate as she began to look over her life.

"It seems like something is missing. I thought my destiny was to become an alpha and to lead the pack, or in my case... packs, to a better life." said Kate as she looked up to the sky as if it seemed to have all the answers to her questions.

"But I can't help but to think that something may be wrong. I feel like I have been missing an important piece." Kate thought while searching her mind and the surroundings for an answer.

Kate's head was slowing beginning to hurt, but she just shrugged it off thinking it was caused due to her deep thoughts. As she continued to think, she started to become distracted. Her mind began to wonder off, dreaming of her perfect life.

_"Mommy hahaha stop it hahaha that tickles" said the small tan pup as she took large breaths in-between tickling sessions. _

_"Oh you think I'm going to stop that easily" laughed Kate as she let her pup breath for a minute._

_"Hey mom, watch this" said another light grey pup as he leaped through the air and landing on top of Kate. He knocked Kate off of his sister and causing her to roll over on her back laughing._

_"Oh you sure got me" Laughed Kate as she quickly grabbed the young pup by the scruff and gently tossed him onto his sister. _

_"Just wait until I'm a big strong wolf like you and Dad. I'm sure then I will be able to throw you. said the young pup as he began to laugh._

_"Well I guess we will have to wait and find out. Now both of you get cleaned up, Dad will be here soon with our dinner." said Kate as the two pups walked over to the small pond and jumped in. Kate was giggling while watching her pups splash each other while getting clean. _

_"Alright now, play time is over. I think I hear Dad coming with a large caribou." said Kate. _

_The pups quickly finished getting clean and jumped out of the water to shake dry. The three of them began to walk over to their den and wait for their dinner. They didn't have to wait long as Kate began to smell the scent of fresh caribou. Soon Kate's Husband walked into the den dragging the freshly caught game. _

_"Hello guys, I'm here with dinner" Said the Grey wolf._

_Kate turned around and saw that it was Humphrey and her face light up._

Kate suddenly snapped back from here dream and started to think again.

"No, that would never happen. He's an omega, we could never get married." said Kate as she tried to deny the dream, but she just couldn't let the thought pass by.

"He would make a great mate. He's great with pups and he is very loving and kind. I just don't see why he couldn't be my mate." said Kate starting to feel better but suddenly reality sank in.

"That's right, I could never marry him. If I were to leave Garth, an all out war could break out." said Kate has she sunk her head in disappointment.

"NO, STOP IT!" yelled someone nearby. Kate heard this and thought someone was in trouble. She quickly started running towards the source of the sound. She ran through the trees and around rocks while doing her acrobatics to get there as soon as she can. She Jumped through a bush and yelled "Is something wrong." Kate was surprised to see who it was.

Humphrey was yelling in anger and appeared to be in pain as he was stumbling around bumping into trees and stomping on the ground.

"Humphrey, is something the matter" asked Kate who was very concerned for him. Humphrey did not even respond or acknowledge her presence. He continued to yell and scream, but Kate could not understand a word he was saying.

"Humphrey, speak to me" yelled Kate as she tried to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. Humphrey suddenly took off in a full sprint off away from her. Kate took off after him. She was chasing his at full speed, but she was beginning to lose sight of him.

"Humphrey, slow down. Let me help you" yelled Kate but Humphrey still could not hear her. Kate had lost sight of Humphrey, but she continued to run toward where she thought he had gone. After a few minutes once she lost sight of him, she stopped and started to sniff the ground. She continued to search for his scent for several minutes, but she could not find it.

Kate's headache she had earlier suddenly hit her again, but this time it was unbearable. Kate vision start to blur as she lost her balance and fell onto the ground unconscious.

Kate laid there for a few hours until Lilly happen to walk by. She looked over at Kate's unconscious body and instantly began to worry.

"Kate, are you ok" asked Lilly as she walked over to her sister. Lilly tried to shake her body awake but Kate did not respond. Fearing for Kate's life, Lilly mustered up all her strength and dragged Kate to a nearby pond and dunked her head into the water. Kate's eyes slowly started to open and she instantly shot back up and yelled "Where's Humphrey? Lilly have you seen him?"

"Whoa, calm down there sis, you need some rest and you need to drink some water. I found you passed out from heat exhaustion." said Lilly with a concerned look on her face. Kate took her sister's advise and began to drink from the pond.

After a long drink Kate asked, "Lilly, have you seen Humphrey?"

"No I haven't, why? Is something the matter?" asked Lilly

"I think he may be hurt or in trouble, I need to find him" said Kate with a very concerned look on her face.

"Ok Kate, we will start looking for him tomorrow, but you need to rest and drink lots of water. Let me walk you to you den." said Lilly as she began to push her in the direction of home.

Kate paused for several moments and then she said, "I guess your right Lilly, let's get back home."

The two walked over to Kate and Garths den. When they got there, Garth was waiting inside resting from his alpha activities for the day. When Garth saw Lilly he jump up and started wagging his tail, but he quickly stopped when he saw Kate's pale face and became worried.

"Hey guys, what happened to Kate?" questioned Garth.

"She passed out from the extreme heat. She needs lots of rest and water." said Lilly as she walked Kate down to the coolest part of the den.

"Alright, thank you Lilly" said Garth trying not to raise any suspension between their secret affair. Lilly just smiled at Garth and walked out of the den. When Lilly was gone, Garth quickly turned his attention to Kate.

"Kate, are you ok?" asked Garth

"No, I'm not" said Kate as she got up to take another large drink of water from the pond outside their den.

"Tell me Kate, what happened?" questioned Garth

"I think Humphrey is in trouble. I saw him in the woods yelling and screaming. He then ran away and I lost him. We need to find him Garth, I fear the worst for him." said Kate as she began to tear up.

"Don't worry Kate, we will find him. We will start looking for him first thing in the morning." said Garth trying to comfort Kate.

"Thanks, it's just that... he is my best friend. I don't what anything bad to happen to him" Said Kate as she began to cry.

"It's okay Kate, please stop crying. I don't like it when you cry. Please let's get some rest" said Garth.

"Ok, I guess you're right. Good night" said Kate as she laid down and began to fall asleep.

"Good night Kate" said Garth as he slowly shut his eyes for the night.

**AN: Sounds like an adventure is coming up, I now got loads of ideas for how I want this to go. I just want to thank everyone for reading and commenting on my story. I was not sure how far I was going to go until I lost interest. So please review, that is what pushes me on to write from chapter to chapter.**


	6. Humphrey's Dark Past

**AN: I have been reading your comments and reviews and I really appreciate the time you take to write one up. It means a lot to me. I know it has been awhile since the last update, that's because this chapter is the longest one so far. Read, review, enjoy :'(**

Humphrey was fast asleep in the middle of the forest floor. It appears that he has passed out from exhaustion. His fur was a complete disaster. The hairs were bent up and matted all over the place as if he never bathed in over a week. Humphrey was still panting heavily even though he was asleep for a full night, but the ordeal he went through last night only made it seem natural to why he was so tired. As the sun began to slowly rise up and over the trees the rays began to shine onto his face. Humphrey's eyes began to open but quickly shut when the intense light shined into his eyes. He rolled over to try to get a few more minutes of sleep until he remembered what happened last night. Humphrey sprang up onto his feet and searched the area. He looked everywhere to see if he was safe. He continued to look for several minutes until he realized that nothing was there.

"Well, looks like I'm ok" said Humphrey to himself while he continued to breath heavily. Humphrey than began to smell something.

"What smells like a rotting carcass" he said to himself as he continued to sniff around to find the source. He continued to look around but he couldn't seem to find the source until he gave himself a quick smell.

"Blah... oh man do I stink" gagged Humphrey as he somewhat chucked to himself.

"I better go wash up quick, I guess I don't even remember the last time I bathed" he said while he searched for a place to clean up. Humphrey finally found a small pond and jump right in. He began scrubbing and washing himself until he could no longer smell his potent odor anymore. He then jumped out and shook off all the excess water and laid down in the warm early morning sun to dry. Humphrey was just trying to relax and keep himself calm as best as he could. Even with his best efforts, he couldn't stop the images from drifting back into his mind. Humphrey then smacked himself across the face to snap him out of his trance then he yelled, "come on Humphrey, keep strong, you must keep strong" trying his best to not cry, but a tear or two still found its way out.

Humphrey slowly got up and decided to go find one of his friends to help take his mind of his troubles. As he walked through the woods, the sun's rays were slowly being blocked by a wall of dark stormy clouds. The clouds were pitch black and distant flashes could be seen, but the storm was coming from behind Humphrey and he did not see it coming. As the clouds became thicker and thicker Humphrey was beginning to hear the dark voice again. Humphrey did his best to ignore the sounds and began to walk faster. The clouds were now so thick it almost appeared to be night. As it grew darker and darker the voice seemed to become louder.

"Humphrey, where do you think you're going?" questioned the dark voice in almost a southing and peaceful tone. Humphrey said nothing and continued his brisk walk.

"Come on Humphrey, I just want to help you" said the voice trying to convince the shaken wolf to speak. Humphrey just kept on walking as his heart rate began to race.

"HUMPHREY STOP" commanded the voice as its deep tone seemed to shake the ground. Humphrey stopped after hearing the thundering voice; he was just standing there trembling in fear.

"What... what do you want" said Humphrey in a depressed tone.

"I just wanna know how you're doing" asked the dark voice again using that southing tone.

"You know how I'm doing, I only hear you when I feel like crap" said Humphrey in somewhat of an annoyed attitude.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Don't tell me it's because of that bitch" said the voice in an attempt to anger Humphrey.

"Her name is Kate and she is no bitch, she is loving, caring, and the most beautiful wolf I have ever met" said Humphrey who was clearly angered by that comment.

"I don't know, she sure sounds like a bitch. She just used you. She used your emotions to help her get back to Jasper Park, so she can be with her true love...Garth" said the voice with a slight chuckle after he said the name Humphrey did not want to hear.

"NO! Those are lies. Kate would never do that. She could never do such a thing" yelled Humphrey as he tried to deny the claims that were being made about his one true love. Even though he refused to believe what he was hearing, he couldn't help but to notice a hint of truth.

"Face it Humphrey, she is gone. She is with someone else. She will never be with you. Give up all hope you have for her and then you can be happy" said the dark voice sternly trying to get its point across.

Just now the storm was over head and it suddenly began to pour rain, but Humphrey ignored the rain as he continued to rage through the loud cracking of thunder.

"No... get out...GET OUT OF MY HEAD" yelled Humphrey as he started to stomp the ground and shake his head around while his body was being soaked with rain.

"Face it Humphrey she's done with you. She's with Garth, not you. She's loves Garth, not you. She's going to have pups with Garth, not you."

"No... that can't be true... I..I won't believe it." yelled Humphrey as his heart and mind began to run amok.

"There probably fucking each other as we speak!" Yelled the dark voice in a sadistic tone.

"SHUT UP... SHUT UP... SHUT UP" yelled Humphrey over and over again.

"Oh Garth... oh...Oh... OH GOD GARTH" said the voice as it mocked Humphrey and began to laugh at his pain.

Humphrey took off running. Running from the sounds in his head, but he just could not run fast enough. In response, he ran even faster, not paying attention to where he was going. Sprinting through the pouring rain which felt like needles hitting is face. As he was running, he began to think what the voice had been saying. Can it be true, does she not love me? Is that why she choose to marry him? Is that why I couldn't tell her how I feel? Was it because it was not meant to be?

"Fuck me harder Garth... ah... AH.. ahhhhhhhhh" Said the voice as it continued to mock Humphrey with the sounds of Kate's orgasm.

"NO... STOP... SHUT THE FU-" yelled Humphrey until he slipped in a mud puddle, slid across the soaking wet grass and cracked his skull on a large rock. Humphrey laid there on the ground as he felt his eyes tilt to the back of his head as he blacked out. The blood was pouring out of the large wound on his head as it began to pool into the mixture of rain water and mud creating this thick soupy mix which he lied in as no one was around to help him.

It continued to rain for hours and hours, but Humphrey just laid there unable to move his unconscious body. As time went by, another wolf was running through the rain to find shelter. As she ran through the woods she saw Humphrey in the corner of her eye. She immediately stopped and walked slowly up to the motionless body. As she got closer she could start to smell blood which made her stomach sink.

"Oh no, Humphrey are you all right" said Tasha who was very worried. After not hearing a response, Tasha grabbed Humphrey from the scruff and dragged him until she found a den to hide from the rain in. There happen to be a small puddle in the back of the den so Tasha placed Humphrey's head near the puddle as she started to clean the large gash on his head. She continued to clear off all the debris but then he started to bleed heavily again. Tasha started to panic and quickly ran back outside and grabbed a couple leaves from a nearby bush. She ran back inside and started to washed off all the blood and placed the leaf on his wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but Humphrey was still knocked out. Not knowing what to do next, Tasha sat down keeping an eye on Humphrey. Watching him to see if she could notice any signs of life.

After about an hour of waiting, Tasha began to really worry. Then she noticed small movements in Humphreys paw. Her tail began to wag violently as she became extremely excited to see that Humphrey was still alive. Humphrey's body was slowly beginning to show more signs of life as he then began to open his eyes.

"Humphrey, you're ok!" yelled Tasha with excitement.

"Ehhhhhh, why does it feel like a train ran over my head?" mumbled Humphrey as he moved his paws up to his head.

"It looked like you somehow hit you head on a rock. I don't know how you managed that, but you now have a large gash. You can't touch it until it starts to heal some more" Informed Tasha.

Humphrey was now reminded of how he hit his head and he started to squint his eyes and tried his hardest to not cry.

"I know it hurts Humphrey, but it's going to feel better" said Tasha as she tried to comfort her injured friend.

"No, it's not That" Said Humphrey, "It's just... I don't think I can tell you. It's just too sad."

"Humphrey, please tell me. I want to help you get better." Said Tasha as she began to worry about him again.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? It's really dark and hurtful." Said Humphrey as he buried his face in his paws.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to fell better" said Tasha with sympathy.

Both of them just lied down just trying to rest but those images of long ago were starting to flood Humphrey's mind. He tried his hardest to block them out, but they kept finding their way back in. After a few long minutes Humphrey just couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell someone.

"Tasha... I want to tell you. I feel like I won't feel better unless I tell someone" said Humphrey looking Tasha straight into her eyes.

"Well, if you feel like you have to tell someone, then I will listen" said Tasha in a comforting tone.

"When I was just a pup, I didn't live in a pack. I only had my Mom. She became a lone wolf when she was pregnant with me. I don't know why we were lone wolves and she never told me. Probably because I was too young to understand. I also used to have siblings, but I don't remember them. My Mother told me that 'they went to sleep and wouldn't wake up'. I didn't fully understand then, but I do now. It must have been hard to raise pups all alone." as Humphrey started to tell his story his head was real low the whole time with a very sad look on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that" said Tasha who felt really bad for him.

Humphrey was now starting to cry and he said, "That's not even the worst part."

_*flashback*_

_I was out playing in the fields all by myself as my mother was working on our new den to say in. After several hours of jumping through the tall grass and playing with the berries on bushes, I decided to go see my Mom. As I started back I picked up the scent of another wolf, I instantly became afraid. Mother has always told me to run back to her whenever I sensed another wolf. I was running back to our new den as fast as I could. When I got to the den I started to hear crying, it was coming from my mother. I could also hear two other wolves talking from inside the den. I slowly started to peek inside and I could see the two wolves and my Mother. My Mother was lying on her back and crying in pain as one wolf was holding her down and the other one was on top of her. I could see that my Mom was struggling to get free but the two wolves were too strong. _

_"Come on man hurry up, when is it going to be my turn" said the wolf who holding down my weeping Mother._

_"When... I'm... finished" said the other wolf in-between thrusts. _

_I froze in fear, not knowing what to do. My Mother was crying so hard and seemed to be in so much pain. The shock was so intense that I didn't know what to do._

_"NO, STOP IT! Get off me" screamed my Mom as she struggled even harder to break free._

_"Shut up you whore" yelled the wolf on top and slashed my Mom across her face._

_When I saw the blood running down my mother's face, I became enraged. I knew I must do something, but I was still too afraid to say anything. Just then the wolf on top started to moan loudly and was staring at the top of the den. My mother began to scream as the tears began to pour across her face. I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to do something, so I yelled, "HEY, GET OFF HER!"_

_Both wolves looked at me and then quickly turned back to my mom and said, "I thought you said you were alone"_

_"Humphrey, run away" yelled my mom with her face soaked in tears._

_"That's it, you a dead bitch" yelled the wolf on top as he bite down on my Mother neck. She tried to struggle at first, but she slowly stop moving and her cries began to stop. The wolf did not let go for what seemed like forever. When he let go of her neck, his mouth was stained with blood as my Mother laid there lifeless. _

_With tears pouring down my face I took off running away. I ran as fast as I could leaving my mother behind. As I ran I could hear the two wolves behind me. I suddenly saw a rock with a small hole underneath it and I quickly dove inside it. I laid down, and closed my eyes hoping that I would not be found. I could hear the wolves get closer and closer and then further and further away. I was holding my breath trying to not make any sounds so they could not locate me. _

_I laid there for hours until I thought it was safe. I slowly looked around and saw no one. I then proceeded to go back to the den where my mother was. I had to go see if she was ok. When I got there, I saw my mother still lying on the ground motionless. I walked up to her and nudged her to see if she would wake up, but nothing happened. I then cuddled up next to her and began to cry at the loss of the last person I knew in this world. I cried throughout the night until I could cry no more. After I finished crying I slowly fell asleep._

_I stayed in that den for almost a whole week. I only walked out to get a drink or to find anything that could be eaten. One morning I woke up to the sight of two wolves, but I was not afraid. I didn't care who they were or what they were going to do. I had lost everything. _

_"Oh my god, look at that poor pup. We can't just leave him here" Said the bright tan wolf._

_"Your right, we must do something. We're going to bring him to the rest of the pack" said the large grey wolf._

_"Hey there, everything is going to be alright. My name is Eve and this is my mate Winston. Let us take you to our pack and give you something to eat."_

_I said nothing and remained motionless as I was still in disbelief about the loss of my Mother. Winston picked me up and carried me to their pack where they took me in and cared for me as one of their own._

*Reality*

"And whenever I feel alone, I start to hear the voice of the same wolf that took the only thing I had when I was small. He normally mocks me and tries to make me feel worse. That is what happened last night and this morning. He was mocking me and I tried to run away, but I slipped and I must have hit my head on that rock."

Tasha was in tears and felt so bad that she was sick to her stomach after hearing that Humphrey witnessed and rape and murder of his Mother. She remained speechless for severl minutes after Humphrey finished his sad and painful tale. Finally Tasha said, "Humphrey, I'm lost for words. I just don't know what to say."

"I understand" Said Humphrey, "I was not able to say anything about it for four years. I know it was very hard to listen to, but I really feel better now, like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. Well, I'm really tired and I want to rest. I'll see you in the morning Tasha"

"Alright, I'm glad I was able to help. Good night Humphrey."

**AN: Holy carp was that emotional. I was almost tearing up just by writing that. Now move your mouse over the blue button down below and give me your thoughts.**


	7. The Search Begins

**AN: Alright the next chapter is finally up. Sorry for the delay, I had a case of writers block. I knew what I wanted this chapter to be about, but I just did not know how to write it. I worked really hard and spent a lot of time on this and I hope you all enjoy :|**

***I fixed a few typos, no major update***

The sun has been up for about an hour or so and both Humphrey and Tasha were still asleep. As the light began to fill the den, Tasha began to slowly open her eyes to see that another day has begun. She stood up and stretched herself awake from her sleepy state.

After a minute or two of stretching, Tasha glanced over at Humphrey and all she could do was giggle. Humphrey was sleeping flat on his back with one of his front legs pointing straight up into the air. He was also mumbling to himself in his sleep but she could not understand what he was saying, it was mostly gibberish. after another minute or so of watching Humphrey sleep, Tasha decided to go out and look for something to eat. She was sure that he would be sleeping for quite a while because he needed to recover.

After about an hour later, as the den became brighter and brighter, Humphrey began to slowly wake. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light, he began to search around for Tasha, but he didn't see her. He did not worry because her scent was still fresh in the den so he knew she will not be gone for long. Humphrey's attention slowly turned toward his wound on his head as it began to hurt some more. He started feeling around and noticed the leaf on it. Humphrey started to feel warm inside. He didn't realize that Tasha had cleaned up his head and placed a leaf the wound.

Humphrey thought to himself, "wow, she must really care for me. To carry me inside this den, clean up my wound, and to comfort me when I'm in pain. She is really a great wolf." Just then he could see a silhouette come through the morning sun. Tasha came inside the den and placed several berries, one squirrel, and one rabbit onto the ground in front of Humphrey. She looked up with a warm smile and said, "well good morning sleepy head. I thought you never going to wake up."

"Ha, you had every reason to think that. I must have been sleeping for how long now, 12 hours?" joked Humphrey

"Well, actually you did" laughed Tasha, "Well I went out and grabbed you some breakfast. I know it's not much but it's all I could do."

"Ah, you didn't have to do that. I could have fetched some myself" said Humphrey.

"Nonsense, the last think I need you to do is to run around chasing some squirrel just to bang your head onto another rock" said Tasha is a motherly tone.

"I guess you're right, thank you" said Humphrey as he began to eat.

When Humphrey finished eating he looked up at Tasha and asked, "So, do you have any family? How are they doing?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen them for about two years."

"Two years! Why haven't you seen them in such a long time?" asked Humphrey somewhat concerned.

"It was nothing bad, I just didn't want to live in the same pack as them" said Tasha as if she was trying to hide something.

"Now why didn't you want to live near them?" asked Humphrey as he began to become curious about her past.

"Well, my parents were the pack leaders and they wanted me to be just like my brother. He was amazing. He was smart, strong, handsome, and a great leader for the pack when my parents were to retire. They were so proud of him and that they wanted me to be just like him. I'm just not alpha material. They put me through Alpha school to train and to become strong like him. I tried my hardest and I went to bed aching and sore every night. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much effort I put into it, I just couldn't do the things an alpha could do. I was born an omega at body and heart, but my parents just could not see that. One day, my parents called me in to talk to them. They went on and on about that I need to try harder, I need to put more effort into my training and take it more serious. So I told them, 'I am not an alpha, how many times do I need to tell you guys. You can't make me something that I'm not. When will you accept me for who I am? I've had it, I'm leaving.' So just like that I took off running in whatever direction I went. I did not care where I went to where I ended up. I just needed a break from them."

Humphrey was sitting down listening very closely to Tasha's story. When she finished he said, "Well Tasha, I understand what you're saying, but don't you think that running away was not the correct thing to do. I mean, their you parents. I'm sure they love you no matter who you are, alpha or omega."

"Oh Humphrey I know. I'm sure they still love me, but back then it really hurt me. I was young and I may of acted rash. I also do regret not going back, but I'm not sure how they are going to react. I don't know if they will be disappointed in me for not becoming an alpha or if they were going to accept me for who I am" explained Tasha as her head slowly sank in sadness.

"Well, I think you should go back and talk to your parents. Do it for them. I'm sure they miss you very much and want to know if you ok. And if it makes you feel better, I'll come with you." said Humphrey as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Your right, I should go talk to them and I would love for you to come along. You're the best friend a wolf could have" said Tasha as she stood up in excitement.

"Great" said Humphrey, "So when do you want to leave?"

"When you head heals up. I don't want you to get hurt" said Tasha.

"Oh I'll be fine. As long as we take it easy, I'm sure I'll be alright" said Humphrey but he quickly laid back down and put his paws on his head to try to stop the painful throbbing.

"Ok, I think I'm just going to rest here for a little while longer. My head still hurts" Said Humphrey as the pain still was beating on his skull.

"Alright then. I'm going to do a few things before we leave. Does tomorrow sound good to you?" replied Tasha.

"Yep, sounds good. See you later" said Humphrey as he closed his eyes to tried to relax.

*Kate and Garth POV*

"Kate... Kate wake up...KATE!" yelled Garth in an attempt to wake her up.

Kate jumped up when Garth yelled her name and she said, "OW, why so loud?"

"Because I thought you wanted to go look for Humphrey? Besides, it's starting to get late. It is almost noon" said Garth as he seemed somewhat anxious about something.

"Oh wow I guess I overslept, give me about an hour and then we will leave. I need to talk to my parents about where we are going and what we're doing. I'll come find you when I'm done" said Kate as she quickly ran outside.

"Alright, don't take too long" yelled Garth as she was quickly out of sight. Right when Kate was gone, Garth quickly took off as well. He thought to himself, "I got to make this quick, I probably don't have much time." He ran to the secret den the he had with Lilly so he could see her one last time before he left with Kate.

When he got there, he burst through the bushes and ran to the back of the den but didn't see her. He searched the den and was unable to find her. He ran back out the den and started to sniff around to see if he could locate her scent. He was able to find it and he quickly followed it.

After about a minute or two after finding the scent he finally found Lilly. She was in a pond washing up for the day. Instead of going up and talking to her, he decided to just sat back and watch her. Garth was blown away; her beauty was breath taking.  
>He watched her slowly take her paw and scrub away at her body, loosing up all the dirt and brushing out all of her knots in her fur. She then dunked her whole body into the water for a few seconds and then popped out while shaking all of the water off her face. Garth seemed to be watching this in slow mo. Every second seemed to last three as he could see each individual strand of hair shake off the water, slowly exposing her beautiful face with those lovely glowing eyes.<p>

She then stepped out of the pond and looked at the direction that Garth was at. She couldn't help but to blush and smile, "Oh you don't need to spy on me bathing, you're welcome to watch anytime" said Lilly as she started to giggle as she began to shake dry.

Garth stepped away from the bush he was sitting near and approached Lilly with a grin on his face as he said, "I know I don't need to hide. I didn't want to interrupt, you just looked so beautiful when you wash. I was speechless."

Lilly began to blush an even brighter red as she said, "Aww, that's sweet. So, why did you come to find me?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before me and Kate took off to find Humphrey. I don't know what I'm going to do without you for so long" said Garth as he hugged Lilly's damp body.

"I don't know what I'm going to do either. We have never been apart for this long before. You just have to promise me that you come home safe" said Lilly as she embraced Garth even harder.

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm going to come home safe and sound."

"Good, now there is one thing I want to do before you leave" said Lilly as they both broke away from the hug.

"And what would that be?" question Garth.

Lilly had a large grin on her face and said nothing. She just rolled her front paw indicating Garth to roll over onto his back. Garth, now with a grin, rolled slowly over onto his back watching Lilly through his legs once he got into position. Lilly then placed her head in-between his legs and pressed her nose on his sheath and began to sniff him feverishly.

"Oh wow, you smell amazing" said Lilly as her mouth began to water.

"Go ahead, it's yours for the licking" smiled Garth as he was becoming increasingly more excited. Lilly, without hesitation, began to lick his furry sheath as she waited for him to grow out of it. Garth began to moan under his breath as he watched her lick him. As she was licking him nonstop, she could feel and taste his wolfhood slowly poke out. She then slowly focused all of her licking on his now growing member as it grew faster and faster.

Garth was now unable to notice anything around him, all of his attention was focused on watching Lilly lick him with no signs of slowing. Lilly was loving the taste of her lover, but she wanted more. She wanted to taste his knot which has yet to emerge. She was drooling all over his crotch as she pressed down onto him as she started to lick him slower but harder. Garth was in a state of complete ecstasy as he could feel his knot slowly emerge out of his sheath.

When Lilly saw this, she quickly started to lick his knot. She was now wrapping her tongue around his large mass as she could feel his pulse beating. She was loving every lick of his delicious knot and waiting in-between licks was taking too long to get another taste so she started to lick faster. Garth was now staring up in the sky moaning to the rhythm of her licking. He was feeling his climax come, but he was not ready yet. He wanted more.

"Oh, Lilly. I'm drooling over here, why don't you give me another taste of you succulent pussy." Lilly stopped licking and looked up at Garths face with her tongue still out as it dripped with saliva. She then started to smile and she turned around exposing her now soaking wet folds to Garth. Standing on top of him, she started to lower her hips towards his face so he could get a taste of her. Just as Garth stuck out his tongue Lilly slowly lifted her hips just out of his reach. He then lifted up his head so he could get another shot at licking her, but Lilly just lifted her hips up even higher. Lilly was giggling as she was looking back and watching Garth becoming increasingly more frustrated as he was trying his hardest to get even the smallest taste of her insides.

Garth now said in a playful tone, "Come here you" as he reached up with his paws and grabbed her rear end and pulled it down to his face. He finally got her where he wanted her and he stuck his tongue inside her and began to lick madly. Lilly was caught completely off guard and she somewhat screamed in pleasure as she felt his warm tongue inside her. Garth was quickly pushing his tongue deeper and deeper inside her as he licked harder and faster. Lilly was moaning with extreme pleasure as she was in a state of total bliss, but she was craving the taste of his warm hard cock.

She glanced down at his crotch and noticed that she had the perfect angle on him. She then lowered her head and grabbed his wolfhood and began to suck him. Garth was now moaning inside of Lilly's womanhood while Lilly was moaning with Garth inside her mouth. Both of them began to close in on their orgasm. In response, they began to suck and lick each other faster and harder until they could not hold it back anymore. Right as Garth creamed inside of Lilly's mouth, Lilly sprayed Garths face. Both of their bodies were shaking with extreme pleasure as they felt each other's orgasm on their faces. Lilly was completely warn out as she collapsed on top of Garth. She laid down on top of him as they both enjoyed feeling each other's bodies pressed onto each other.

"Wow Lilly, I don't know why but you tasted even better the second time" said Garth as he would go in for another lick or two just to get another taste.

"You were good and salty, the way I like it" said Lilly while she was panting to regain her breath.

Garth couldn't help but to chuckle at her comment. Just as they were starting to regain their energy back, Lilly could hear someone.

"Garth, where are you? We got to get going"

Both of them recognized it to be Kate's voice and jumped up and started to panic.

"Oh crap, what are we going to do" panicked Lilly as she tried to keep her voice down.

"You just get out of here, I'll take care of it" commanded Garth as he pointed the direction he wanted her to go. Lilly took off running as Garth dunked his face into the pond to quickly wash off Lilly's love juices. Right as he started to scrub at his face, he noticed Kate walk over the small hill.

"There you are, I've been looking for you" said Kate. Garth scrubbed for another couple of seconds pretending to not hear her and took his head out of the water.

Kate had a confused look on her face and she asked, "What are you doing way over here and why did you have your face in the water?"

"I was talking and saying good-bye to my father before we left and I was feeling pretty warm so I thought to dunk my head in some water to cool off" said Garth as he tried his best to not raise any suspension.

"Well alright then, you ready to get going?" asked Kate.

"Yep, I'm all ready. Let's go" said Garth with a smile.

Kate now lowered her head and started to sniff around looking for Humphrey's scent. She continued to sniff but she suddenly stopped and looked confused. She then started to follow a trail that went straight for Garth.

"Shit, please don't smell what I think your smelling" thought Garth as he was starting to feel sick with fear.

Kate got closer and closer until she started to sniff Garth. She then asked, "Hey Garth? You smell kind of skunky. Did you by chance come across a skunk?"

Garth froze with fear, fear of getting caught. At first he thought she said "musky" but he then realized that she said skunky, so he responded, "Yea I did. I came across a dead skunk when I was looking for my Dad. Some of the smell must have gotten into my fur."

"Oh, that explains why you stink a little. Just make sure you wash up at the end of the day. I don't want to smell that throughout the whole search" said Kate.

"Don't worry, I will. Now did you find his scent?" asked Garth.

"No I didn't. Let's go back to where I saw him last and let's see if we can pick it up there" said Kate as she began to walk towards Humphrey's last known location.

"Alright, that's a good idea" agreed Garth as they both started the search for their lost friend.

**AN: Now you may have noticed that I have changed my format a little bit. I wrote Tasha and Humphrey point of view in the same chapter as Kate and Garth's point of view. I'm not sure if this is better than showing only one point of view per chapter, so I want to hear what you think. I made a poll on my profile asking which one you think is better. So please vote and also tell me what you thought of the chapter and of the new format in your reviews.**


	8. Off to an Early Start

**AN: Alright, I don't have many ideas for this part of the story. I know how I want the characters relations with each other to progress but I'm not sure on what events that they should go through together. I am looking for ideas for both Tasha and Humphrey's POV along with Kate and Garth POV. I may use your idea exactly, use part of it, or none at all. I would rather get comments on the story in your reviews and Ideas in a PM (to help keep other readers guessing if I do end up using your idea). **

**Also if you haven't already, please check out my new short story called "You can't Hide True Love." I think it turned out really good and I hope you enjoy both of these reads 0.o**

It was early afternoon and the today was turning out to be a good one. There was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun was shining very bright but not hot. It was a very mild temperature day where it was not too hot or too cool, just right. While many other wolves were out enjoying the sun and good weather, Humphrey was still laying down his temporary den.

Humphrey was curled up into a ball while trying to get as much rest as possible so he could heal up, but his tail was in constant motion. It was swinging side to side, up and down, he was even banging it on the ground to make some sort of beat. He was becoming increasingly more and more uncomfortable. Humphrey tried laying down in a different position to get comfortable but no matter what position he tried laying in, it was not comfortable enough. He was tossing and turning constantly. It's unlike Humphrey to lay down all day and to do nothing; he had too much energy and had to do something besides try to sleep. He suddenly got up and started to stretch and shake away all the stiffness in every muscle on his body. Once his body was loosened up he walked outside into the sun to warm up his fur. The warm rays really felt good as they slowly pushed out all the cool air trapped inside his fur.

As he stood there enjoying the enjoying the sun, he couldn't take it. Humphrey had to get out and do something, it was just too nice of a day just to have it wasted away. He started to walk down a small path through the trees. It felt so good to him to move his body, so he started pick up his pace to a trot. The exercise really got his blood flowing. He was starting feel something he hadn't had felt in a long time. Humphrey was in a really good mood, he was happy. Life suddenly didn't seem as bad now as he started run. He loved the wind blowing on his face; it made him feel alive. He continued to run for several more minutes until he started to become tired. Humphrey laid down in the soft grass near a small patch of dirt. He lifted his paw and began to move his claw through the dirt. As the lines began to take shape he couldn't stop himself from smiling. When he finished his drawing he took a step back and sat down still smiling.

After a few minutes, Tasha just so happen to be walking by and caught a sight of Humphrey in the corner of her eye. She could see that he was in a good mood as his face seemed to glow. Tasha walked up next to him and sat down right next to him. Humphrey's happiness seemed to be radiating onto her as she began to feel better too. Tasha looked down and saw the drawing that he had made.

"Wow, she sure is beautiful" said Tasha in a very sweet and care free tone.

"She sure is. Her name is Kate and she is the most beautiful wolf I have ever meet" said Humphrey as a single tear left his eye.

"So how is she doing now?" asked Tasha as she was curious about this wolf that made him feel so good.

"I think she is doing just fine. Last time I saw her, she was getting married. To be honest, I had fallen in love with her when I first met her just a few days after I had joined this pack" said Humphrey as he slowly began to open up to her.

"If you loved her, why didn't you tell her how you feel?" asked Tasha as she continued to dig inside his mind.

"Well, there were a few times I tried, but just couldn't bring up the courage. let's just say it was complicated" said Humphrey. Opening up to Tasha about Kate felt good, but he didn't want to go to deep. He wasn't sure how well he would be able to hold up. Also, today just seemed to be going so well; he didn't want to ruin it.

After a minute or so of silence, Humphrey looked up to Tasha's face and said, "I know we planned on leaving tomorrow morning to go see your parents, but I just don't want to sit around here. I've been doing nothing but sitting and thinking a lot lately, and I really want to get out of this park for a little bit. I Want to see what it's like out there, I want to see how different things are outside of my familiar boundaries. I want to experience new things with new people, I think it's time to move on. So do you think we can leave now?"

Tasha did think about it but she was able to make up her mind somewhat quickly, "Sure, why not. I'm fine with heading out early. I don't have anything else to do."

"Great, so which way home" said Humphrey as his tail began to wag.

Tasha began to giggle slightly, "Oh, don't say that. This place is my home. My parents live towards the northeast in a park called 'Caribou Mountain' It's not very close, we may be walking for several days you know" said Tasha with a smile

"That's fine, I'm in no rush" said Humphrey as they both smiled at each other and took off on their adventure.

*Kate and Garth*

The two young pack leaders had started their search for Humphrey. None of them know how long this journey could take and where it may bring them. Kate was not scared though. She thought Humphrey was in very serious trouble and was determined to find him and bring him home safe and sound, but she was not able to get those images of last night out of her head though. Watching Humphrey act the way he did, it was like something was attacking him. Just thinking about it sent chills down her spine. Watching Humphrey act as if he was insane was not the last of her horrors. That night when she tried to sleep she had the worst and nightmare of her life.

_*Last Night's Nightmare*_

_Kate wandered through the night looking for him. She was so scared, it was the blackest night she has ever seen. Every now and then she would hear Humphrey. Sometimes he would be crying, sometimes it would be him screaming, him pleading for his life, him yelling at someone. She had never been so scared in all of her life. As she continued to walk through the night, squinting into the distance in hopes of finding him. _

_Suddenly she heard something running up from behind her. She glanced back only to see Humphrey bolt past her. Kate took off chancing him, she tried to yell for him but for some reason she could not speak. She tried her hardest but she was not even able to feel the air leave her lungs. Kate soon lost him to the night. She slowed down and began to walk at a brisk pace. Out of nowhere she heard Humphrey scream. She quickly looked to her left and saw Humphrey falling down from a tree. Right before he hit the ground he vanished. Kate just thought she was seeing things and pressed on. _

_Then off to the right she could see him crying near a large rock. Kate was overjoyed to finally find him. She ran up to him and when she was just a couple meters away he disappeared. Kate was beginning to become frustrated. Starting to run down the long and dark path, the wind suddenly began to pick up. Kate was struggling just to remain standing. The wind got stronger and stronger until it picked her up off the ground and slammed her into trees, rocks, and then she finally hit the ground. Pain was sent throughout her body but she was still able to stand. _

_She got up and continued on limping down the black trail. Nothing was going to stop her from finding him. Kate knew she was close, she could feel it. Just before Kate could find Humphrey another wolf appeared out of the night and threw her on the ground. She could not tell who it was; the wolf was solid black , like a shadow, with no distinguishing marks of any whatsoever. Kate tried to struggle free but her body was screaming in pain. The Wolf slowly lowered its muzzle over her face and said, "I'm sorry Kate, I never wanted to hurt you, but I feel as if I have no choice" as the mysterious wolf lifted his claw bearing paw and slashed across her neck. _

Kate jolted awake. Her body was covered in sweat and she was trembling while breathing heavily. She placed he paw on her neck and examined it; everything appeared normal. She looked around and saw that it was still dark outside and Garth was still sleeping. She was relieved that it was only a dream. Kate stepped outside and walked up to a nearby pond and took a rather large drink. With her thrust quenched and her breathing slowed as she began to relax, Kate went back inside her den and laid back down and feel asleep.

*Reality*

Kate came back to her senses and glanced around to see if she could figure out where they were.

"So how much longer till we get there?" questioned Garth.

Kate was still looking around trying to figure out where they even were, "Umm, Oh yeah just down here. We're not far" said Kate when she finally was able to remember where she was.

Kate pictured herself chasing Humphrey again to help her remember exactly where he was going. Kate suddenly stopped walking and said, "Right here. Last I saw him was here and was running towards that direction" as she lifted her paw and pointed. Kate and Garth spread out as they took positions that they would normally use when hunting. Both of them were sniffing feverishly looking for any sign of Humphrey. A moment later Garth seemed to have found something and said, "Kate I got his scent" and started to follow it. Kate keep close to Garth as he zeroed in on trail. They continued to follow it until they were brought to a small pool of blood with more blood stained on a nearby rock.

When Kate saw the mess she instantly began to fear the worst. Garth approached the pool and took a quick sniff of it and said, "Kate, I'm afraid to tell you that this blood is from Humphrey." Kate's eyes began to water as she tried her best to mask the pain. Garth gently tapped the blood with his paw and said, "It's starting to harden but it's still wet. I'd say It's about a day old, he can't be too far ahead."

"That's good, come on let's keep going" said Kate but Garth quickly stopped her.

"Kate look, there's drag marks and a set of paw prints. It looks like another wolf was dragging him." Kate was almost certain that Humphrey was attacked. It was too much for her as she started to cry even more.

Kate moved in and looked at the paw prints and commented, "Those prints are kind of small for your average wolf. I am starting to think that either the wolf was young or just small. I don't think this wolf was able to attack him." After making this conclusion, Kate started to feel better. She was now thinking that it was less likely that he was attacked but she still feared for what could have happened to him.

"Hmm, your right. I say we follow them and see where they take us" said Garth and Kate agreed. So the both got up and started to follow the set of prints and drag marks to see where they would take them.

**AN: I was unsure how to write this chapter at first and I thought it was not going to turn out very good, but I came up with ideas as I wrote and I think it turned out well. If you thought different and think it could use improvement or you just didn't like how it played out, please tell me and if enough people think that then I will be more than happy to make some serious changes. Please review as I look forward to reading them.**

**I also what to ****thank jhilton0907, I used his idea from an earlier review in this chapter.**


	9. Healing

**AN: Here's yet another long awaited update. I spent almost the whole weekend working on this chapter. For some reason I keep writing longer and longer chapters; I just keep raising the bar. I spent a lot of time wandering around mindlessly and getting frustrated at trying to come up with ideas. I think it turned out great and I hope you enjoy ^_^**

***Fixed grammar and spelling errors. Made small changes to the conservation between Humphrey and Tasha while they were going to bed.***

Tasha and Humphrey have now started their way to towards Caribou Mountain. The end of the day was starting to become more noticeable. The sun was beginning to show signs that it was late afternoon as it hung right above the tree line. The two wolves were walking at a steady pace because they wanted to make as much ground as they could before the night came.

"What! You an Alpha? No, I just don't see you as one" said Tasha as they were just trying to past the time with conversation.

"What's wrong with that. How come you don't see me as one?" questioned Humphrey as he joked with the idea.

"You look nothing like one. You don't even look like you could harm a fly" snickered Tasha.

"Oh really now" smiled Humphrey, "I do too look like an Alpha. See, I got strength" as he flexed his nonexistent muscles, "I'm responsible and take everything seriously" said Humphrey as he tried to make himself stand up tall and proud. "And most of all, I'm adorable" said Humphrey as he sat down and looked at Tasha with a big grin and his head tilted off to the side while trying to hold back his urge to laugh.

"Haha okay you got me convinced, but there is one thing you need to do to prove that that you can be an Alpha" laughed Tasha as she went along with him.

"Oh yeah, if it's a test I'm sure I can pass it" said Humphrey with a look of enthusiasm on his face.

"I'm sure a big and strong Alpha like yourself is faster than a little ol Omega like me. Let's see if you can catch me" said Tasha while laughing and then she took off running.

"Oh it's on Tasha" yelled Humphrey as he chased her through the woods. Tasha was fast but Humphrey was for sure he would be able to catch her. They weaved around trees and bushes until they came upon a large clearing in the trees. They could see for miles and miles into the distance.

"Come on Humphrey, is that all you got. Am I too fast for you?" taunted Tasha while she continued to laugh at the amount of fun she was having. She then glanced back to see how close Humphrey was to her. When she looked back she could not see him. She looked around her but he was not even in sight.

Tasha stopped running and then yelled "Humphrey, where are you? Are you okay?" There was no response. Tasha, now worried, started to run back towards the trees where she ran out of. She went back inside the woods and started to look around but still no sight of Humphrey. She continued to walk in the trees calling for him. Tasha could then hear Humphrey moaning in pain. She quickly zeroed in on his voice and followed it to the source. Tasha was finally able to find Humphrey. He was laying in the ground with his paws on his head.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" questioned Tasha. She was worried that something bad happened.

"Arrrgh... I think I... hit my head... on a... branch" Said Humphrey in-between throbs of pain.

"Why don't you let me take a look at it" said Tasha as she removed his bloody paws from his head. It appears that the blow to his head reopened his wound, causing blood to leak out and down onto his face. Tasha quickly grabbed a leaf from a nearby bush and placed it on his wound and began to press down onto it.

"Owwwww... that fricken hurts!" as he screamed in pain.

"I know it hurts, but we have to stop the bleeding" said Tasha as she continued to press on the leaf. after a few minutes of applying pressure, the bleeding appeared to have stopped. Tasha then lifted her paws off of Humphrey's head and noticed that there was blood all over his fur on his head. Some of it even ran down his face and in-between his eyes. Tasha then lowed her head and began to lick his blood stained fur. This caught Humphrey completely off guard.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" yelled Humphrey as he quickly got up and took a step back.

"Relax, I'm cleaning your fur. I would normally use water, but I don't see any around here" explained Tasha as she looked him right in the eye. Humphrey looked right back at her and noticed that she was really sincere.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry I freaked there. You just caught me off guard" said Humphrey as he laid back down.

"It's ok, I should have said something before I did that" said Tasha as she walked over to Humphrey and continued to clean him up.

"I didn't pass my test now did I" said Humphrey as he quietly chuckled.

"Nope, I guess you're no Alpha then" laughed Tasha.

While Tasha was cleaning the blood out of his fur. Humphrey was not able to stop thinking about her. Tasha had a very motherly personality. She seemed to really care about him and his well being and would do anything to make him feel better. She was starting to remind him of his own mother. Humphrey has never had anyone show any signs that they cared about him. Yes his friends cared for him but never like this. The way Tasha cared for him was different. It really made him feel like he is loved by another wolf. Humphrey has never felt this way since the death of his mother. It really made him feel warm inside.

"There we go, all cleaned up. How do you feel?" Said Tasha as she raised her head to give him one last check to see if she has missed a spot.

"Much better. Thanks, you're a true a friend" said Humphrey as he got up as well.

Tasha couldn't help but to blush at his comment and she said, "Oh your welcome. You know I want you to feel better."

"Hey, It's starting to get dark. We better find a place to spend the night. Who knows what hangs out around here at night" said Humphrey.

"Your right, we better find a den or some shelter" agreed Tasha.

Both of them continued to walk though the dark looking for a place to spend the night. They searched everywhere but none of them seem to be able to find a place to sleep. As they continued their search Tasha was hearing something.

Tasha quickly stopped and put her paw out in front of Humphrey and said, "Humphrey, did you hear that?" as she began to shiver in fear.

"No, I don't hear anything. It's probably just the sounds of the night. No need to worry" said Humphrey as he tried to comfort her.

"Alright, then" hesitated Tasha.

The two of them cautiously continued to search for a den, but then a voice out from behind them said, "Hey, what are you doing!"

Both Tasha and Humphrey screamed and jumped around while Humphrey pleaded, "Please don't hurt us. We never meant to trespass on your territory. We will be leaving right away."

This wolf appeared to be fairly old and fragile. Her fur was mostly white but seemed to have a very light brownish tint along her back, much like champagne. (if you don't know what that looks like please Google "champagne color") Her fur was somewhat long and appeared to be very neat and well groomed. She also stood in a very tall and proper posture.

The old elderly wolf was somewhat shocked and then she said, "Oh I'm sorry if I scared you dear. You know two young wolves like yourselves should never be out this late at night. This place can be dangerous. Please, come with me to my den where it is safe. You two can spend the night there."

Both Tasha and Humphrey looked at each other unsure how to respond. Then Tasha asked, "How can we trust you?"

Understanding her uncertainty, the aged wolf said, "Oh honey, I'm just too old for that kind of rough housing. Please, let me show you my den. It's much safer then sleeping outside."

The two wolves agreed to follow her to her den. The den was not far; they only had to walk for a few minutes. When they approached the den the entrance was not very big, but once the three of them walked inside the main room was massive. It was overwhelming. There were even tunnels that went through the den which lead to even more rooms.

"Wow, this place is amazing" said Humphrey as he scanned the den in awe.

"Excuse me mam, I don't believe we have caught you name" said Tasha in a polite tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Opal. I was once the former pack leader of these parts."

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Tasha and this my friend Humphrey."

"Why thank you dear. My mother named me that because she just loved the way my eyes would sparkle different colors depending on the light. Now you two are very cute together; you must be mates now are you" said Opal with confidence.

The two of them blushed a bright pink and then Humphrey said, "Oh no, were not mates, just friends" while they looked at each other and couldn't help a smile.

"Now that's a shame. You two look very nice together" Said Opal. Right after saying that she noticed that something was on Humphrey's head.

"Now what do you got there on your head dear?" asked Opal.

"Oh its nothing" said Humphrey as he tried to hid his wound.

"Nonsense, let me look at it" said Opal as she approached him. She got up close to Humphrey's head and took a close look at it and said, "Oh you kids and your wild teen fashions. I will never understand what goes through your minds."

Humphrey couldn't help a chuckle and said, "It's not for fashion. I hit my head on a rock and this is supposed to help stop it from bleeding."

"Oh honey that will take forever to heal. Come, follow me. I'll take care of that for you" said Opal as she lead them to a room towards the back of the den. When they got there, there was a small hole in the ceiling that let in the bright moon light.

"Now sit right there while I go get a few things" said Opal as she walked to a small hole in side of the room. She returned with a small dented metal bucket with all sorts of plants inside of it. She set the bucket next to Humphrey and she took a closer look at the leaf on his head.

"Tisk tisk tisk, this will never do" said Opal as she grabbed the leaf with her teeth and tore it off of his head.

"OWWW, that hurt. A little warning would be nice" yelled Humphrey in pain.

"Oh quite being a big baby. Now hold still while I put some of this on your wound" said Opal as she grabbed a bunch of leaves with her paw and raised it over his head and squeezed until some the juices of the leaf began to drip on to Humphrey's head.

"Oh and by the way, this might burn a little" said Opal right as Humphrey began to scream in pain.

Tasha was sitting a few feet from them with her paw up to her mouth trying to cover up the fact that she was laughing at them. His reactions towards Opal's treatment was somewhat hysterical.

Opal then asked Tasha, "because you seem to be enjoying the show, why don't you be a dear and grab this a fill it with water."

Still snickering, Tasha agreed and grabbed the bucket and walked out of the den. She then returned shortly after with the water. Humphrey had a very tense look on his face as he tried to block out the pain. Tasha gave the bucket to Opal which she then placed a few shredded up leaves inside it and stirred it up with her paw.

"Now I need you to drink this whole thing. It will help the pain and it should prevent you from getting sick in case your wound got infected" instructed Opal.

"Now, let me show you two to your rooms for the night." Everyone got up and followed Opal to their rooms. The rooms were not huge like the others but they were plenty big. Both of the rooms were very dark as they could barely see in front of them. This made if perfect for sleeping in.

"Now good night everyone and see you in the morning" said Opal

"Good night and thanks for letting us spend the night here" replied both Humphrey and Tasha as they walked into their rooms to sleep. Opal just smiled and nodded her head as she walked towards her room.

An hour or so when by and Tasha was still awake. For some reason she was just not tired. She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. Tasha was starting to wonder If Humphrey was asleep. She got up and walked over to his room to check in on him. She slowly peaked her head in and whispered, "pssst, Humphrey, you awake."

Humphrey lifted his head and looked up to see who it was. When he saw that it was Tasha he said, "Yea, come on in."

Tasha walked in and laid down across from him. As she was walking in Humphrey asked, "Why are you still up?"

"I just couldn't sleep. Why are you still up?" asked Tasha.

"You try drinking this stuff and then falling asleep. It taste really bitter" said Humphrey as he finished the last of his water with a disgusted look on his face. "So, why are you having a hard time sleeping?" questioned Humphrey.

"I don't know, I keep replaying your reaction towards Opal while she was cleaning up your head" Said Tasha as she began to smile.

"Oh you thought that was funny huh. Remind me next time to bring you here if you ever get hurt" said Humphrey.

"It's just a little leaf juice. How bad can it be?" giggled Tasha.

"I would love to see you go through what I did. I bet you would not thinks it's not so funny anymore" said Humphrey with a smile.

"I bet I could take it like a real wolf, your reaction was just priceless" laughed Tasha.

Both of them laughed, joked, and talked throughout the night until they could no longer stay up and slowly fell asleep.

*Kate and Garth*

Kate and Garth continued to follow the drag marks. The trail went on for what seemed like miles. After almost an hour of following the path, they were lead to a den. Kate's pulse was going up, she was getting excited. She was hoping that this would be the den where Humphrey would be or maybe the den of someone who knew where he went. As they approached the den, Kate peaked inside and saw no one.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" said Kate as she announced her presence. There were no sounds. Both of them slowly walked inside and looked around to see any signs of Humphrey, or anyone for that matter. They searched the den and found nothing.

"It doesn't appear that anyone is here Kate" said Garth.

"Yea, but can you smell that. I can pick up Humphrey's scent and another wolf's. I'm not sure, but I think it's a female" said Kate as she tried her hardest to track down her best friend. Her friend that she cared so much for.

"I did pick up another scent but I can't tell if it's male or female. Well, here's what we can do. The both of us will split up and search the area. We will try to find clues on the direction that he could have went. We will meet up here at nightfall and spend the night here. Then we will start again in the morning" Said Garth as he told Kate his plan.

"Sounds like a good plan" acknowledged Kate.

*Kate*

Kate took of walking and sniffing around looking for any sign of Humphrey, but it was hard to focus. All Kate wanted was this marriage to be over so she could tell Humphrey how she really felt about him. She would replay every possible reaction that he would have once Kate told him how she felt. She missed his warm smile, his playful nature, and how he was not afraid to be himself even around a tough crowd. She liked that about him. He was true and honest and it killed her to let him slip away like that.

As Kate was walking she picked up on a scent. It was the same scent that she had found in the den. She chased that scent as fast as she could. She needed to figure out where it goes. Kate finally found where the scent lead her. It lead her to a small clearing in the trees where the golden rays of the setting sun lit the area. In that clearing she could see something in the dirt. Kate walked up to the patch of dirt and saw what it was. She had never felt so good in such a long time.

When she saw the drawing of herself she knew Humphrey drew it. I looked so much like her. Kate sat down and admired the doodle. This was a sign that Humphrey had missed her too. Kate now knows how Humphrey felt about her. Kate's heart was now filled with happy and uplifting emotions. She knew that Humphrey loved her. Kate could sit there forever as she never wanted this feeling to go away, but she had to.

She had to go back to the den to spend the night. Before Kate left she know she had to destroy the drawing. If she left the drawing and Garth were to see it, he may get suspicious and figure out the real reason on why she wanted to find Humphrey so bad. Kate placed her paw on the drawing and just sat there. She tried to destroy the drawing but she didn't want to, it just didn't seem right. Kate finally forced herself to move her paw side to side. She continued to shuffle the dirt until the drawing was gone. It hurt her but she knew it had to be done. Kate slowly got up and started her way back to the den as the night fall began.

*Garth*

Garth was searching for any sign of Humphrey but he had no luck. The only thing he could think about was Lilly. It was only a day and he was beginning to miss her lovely purple eyes and her beautiful face. It made him feel really good knowing that Lilly was not shy around him. Garth knew that Lilly truly loved him because of this.

As Garth thought about Lilly, he started to think of ways of how he could be with her without starting an all out war. Several ideas came in and out of his head but none of them seemed to be the one that would work. This really frustrated him. He does now know how much longer he will be able to hide his feelings for her around others.

Just as Garth was about to go crazy he noticed two wolves in the distance but didn't recognize them. He wondered if any of them knew anything about Humphrey. Garth approached the two young wolves and asked, "excuse me, have any of you guys heard of a wolf named Humphrey."

Both of the wolves looked up but one of them had a surprised look on his face. Then the wolf said, "Yea I know Humphrey, I'm one of his best friends. The name is Shakey."

"That's great" exclaimed Garth, "have you seen him lately?"

"Why yes I have, I saw him last night in a den about a ten minutes walk that a way. Can I ask why you're looking for him?" said Shakey as he pointed towards the direction of the den him and Kate found earlier.

"Humphrey has gone missing and we fear for his safety and he appears to be emotionally unstable. Did you see anyone else with him by any chance?" asked Garth.

"Yes, It was some small dark grey wolf. She appeared to be his friend. I saw them talking inside the den. It seemed to be rather emotional because I think Humphrey was crying, but I could be wrong. It was dark at the time and me, Reba, and Janice needed to get back our den."

"Thanks Shakey, you were a big help. If you ever see Humphrey or that dark grey wolf please let someone know right away."

Will do and I hope you find him and everything turns out to be all right" said Shakey as he and Reba returned their his den.

"Oh I'm sure Kate is going to be happy to hear that Humphrey is alive and seems to be doing fine... physically that is" thought Garth.

*Back at the Den*

Garth returned to the den to see Kate laying down resting. Kate glanced up and saw that Garth was back. She instantly got up and her tail began to wag as she became excited to hear what Garth had found out.

"Well, did you figure anything out" asked Kate excitedly.

"I was able to find one of his friends, he said his name was Shakey" said Garth

Garth's news was bringing Kate lots of excitement. She knew Shakey was indeed a close friend of Humphrey and was sure he had some helpful information.

"He said that he saw Humphrey in this very cave last night with a dark grey female wolf. He also said that Humphrey was possibly crying. Something may be troubling him but at least he is alive" Said Garth as he tried to focus on the good parts of Shakey's story.

Kate was both relieved and saddened to hear that. Humphrey may be alive and but he is most certainly not well. Something is still hurting him emotionally.

"So Kate, did you find anything?" asked Garth

"No not really, all I really found was the scent of what could be from that dark grey wolf. I think if we follow that we should be going in the right direction" said Kate while hoping that Garth won't somehow see the drawing that she destroyed.

"Well, I think we got a lot done today and think we should get some sleep and take off in the morning" said Garth as he began to lay down and get ready to go to sleep.

"Your right, let's get some shut eye. Good night Garth"

"Good Night Kate"

**AN: I know it was long but I think it was worth it. I have a few days off of school coming up later this week and I might update before the weekend, but that is only if I get good reviews. A good review is one that says a little more than "I liked it." please tell me thoughts you had and parts you liked and/or parts you didn't like. Some examples of good reviews are ****from TheChronichler, Dylano146, and StarswordIsCool.**

**Also please check out a new Alpha and Omega Fansite. This site is still young and is in need of active members who want to post picture, stories, videos, and comment on others work, ect. Everyone is welcome to join. Please go to my profile page here on FanFiction to find a link to the site.** ** If you become a member, send me a friend request as I will be happy to accept it. Hope to see you all there.**


	10. A Hunger Stricken Land

**AN: I apologize for getting your hopes up for an early update and end up giving you a late one. I'm just going to tell you all that I have a focusing problem. Whenever I try to focusing on something, wither it be writing, homework, talking to people, ect, it takes me much longer to do something that requires focus because I get lost in my own mind and I struggle to get out. So sometimes it takes me several days of work to finish a chapter, even though I know exactly what I want to happen. Try to understand and I will work my hardest to give you updates every weekend. Thank you and enjoy :{**

Morning was fast approaching. Today the sun was eager to get rid of the early morning chill with its powerful rays. The sun was even able to leak through a crack in the side of den right where Opal's room was. The thin lines of light were bright enough to light the room announcing the start of a new day. Opal slowly open her eyes as they glimmered different colors. She stretched her forelegs forward as far as they could reach. Once she finished stretching her legs, she slowly stood up and loosened up every aching muscle in her body.

Now up, Opal went to go check on Tasha and Humphrey to see if they were awake. She glanced inside Tasha's room and saw that she was not there. "looks like someone is an early riser" thought Opal to herself. She then walked over to Humphrey's room and saw that he was still sleeping. She then noticed Tasha sleeping right next to him. Opal couldn't help but to smile. They just look so cute together, she just couldn't wake them. She then decided to let them sleep a little longer while she went out to get some breakfast.

About an hour passed as the morning light was slowly making its way to Humphrey's room. Humphrey began to slowly open his eyes. He looked around the den as this was the first time he was even able to see its walls because it was so dark last night. As he was observing his surroundings, he noticed that Tasha was sleeping right next to him. Humphrey's face lit up. He remained motionless and began to smile as he started to admire her. Humphrey then remembered Kate. He still had feelings for her, but he also had feelings for Tasha. He was now feeling torn, like he had to make a choice.

Humphrey began to put a lot of thought into this. He could still pursue Kate and try to earn the love of his life, or he could try to be with Tasha. Humphrey continued to think really deeply, but it seems to hard for him to give up on Kate. She filled him with so much happiness and he felt that if he were to give up on her, part of himself may go with her. On the other end, Tasha also made him happy and he thinks she has similar feelings towards him. He feels like if he does not go for Tasha and fails at getting Kate, he may never find love again. Tasha's eyes suddenly began to open and she noticed that Humphrey was also awake.

After Tasha let out a large yawn as she said, "Good morning Humphrey, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, better than most nights" he responded with a smile.

"Now why is that? Was it because your head feels much better?" said Tasha with a sly smile.

"Sure, I guess you could say that was part of the reason" said Humphrey as he began to hear a sound outside of the room.

Both of the wolves look at each other with a confused look on their faces. They silently decided to go check it out. Tasha and Humphrey got up and walked out of the room and looked in the main part of the den and could hear the sound coming just outside the den entrance. They both walked to the entrance and saw Opal struggling to drag in a large caribou. Humphrey and Tasha ran out to help her bring the meal inside.

"Why thank you guys, this big boy sure put up a fight and drained all my energy" said Opal as she took several deep breathes.

"You didn't have to go out and fetch us breakfast. I'm sure we would have found something along our travels" said Humphrey

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't hunt. Also what kind of host would I be if I let you leave with an empty stomach. Now please, eat up" said Opal as she began to take the first bite of the caribou. Then both Tasha and Humphrey started to eat the fresh game.

"So Opal" said Tasha as she finished swallowing her first bite, "why don't you tell us about your pack. You mentioned you used to be the former pack leader."

"Oh honey that's kind of a long story and I don't want to hold you up to long" said Opal just before grabbing another bite.

"Oh were not in that big of a rush, we got time don't we Humphrey" said Tasha as she looked towards Humphrey who nodded his head while his was stuffing his face with another mouthful.

"Alright, if you insist" said Opal as she began to tell her story.

My pack was very large, there must have been at least 40 or 50 wolves in it. We were doing great, everyone was happy and we were all living very good lives. I ran this pack with my loving mate Vernon. He was the most handsome wolf I have ever met. He was tall and strong with his brown and black fur. The one trait that stood out that I liked his views on equality. Just because one wolf had a higher rank than another does not mean they get special treatment. He treated all wolves the same, Alpha or Omega. Then one winter, many of the caribou must have migrated. Food then became very hard to come by. Everyone in the pack was starving; many even resorted to eating objects such as dirt and tree branches, it was very sad. It was not long before many wolves were starting to die of starvation and all the blame was put on me and my mate. Soon after, rumors were being spread that me and Vernon still had plenty of food and were eating well. In reality it was the opposite, me and Vernon were just as hungry. We were giving almost all of our food away to the rest of the pack. Then one day, about 15-20 wolves stormed the den and attacked us. Me and Vernon fought off as many as we could but there were too many. After killing about ten of them, we were badly beaten and left on the ground bleeding. The surviving wolves searched the den and found no food and then left angry and hungry. I was surprised that they didn't kill me, but I was not able to say the same about my mate. I called to him but there was no response. I then crawled over to his side and when I got to him I could not hear him breath or feel his heart beat. Right then and there I knew he was dead. I pressed my face into his side and cried. I don't know how long I was there for, but eventually a few of my closest Beta wolves came in and aided me. After that day, the whole pack broke up and I don't know what happened to most of them.

"Ever since then this place has been dangerous. I hear lots of stories of outside wolves getting attacked and killed because of competition over food" said Opal as she finishes her story.

"I'm am so sorry to hear what happened to your mate and your pack. At least your doing well and still helping others. I'm sure Vernon would have wanted you to do this" said Humphrey who was feeling bad about hearing what has happened to her mate.

"Why thank you dear, It's nice to see two young wolves like yourselves truly understand this type of situation. I really think it's best that you guys head out soon. Most of the attacks happen during the lunch hour, and I want you guys out of this area before then.

"Alright, I guess maybe we should be heading out. Thanks for letting us stay for the night; that was really nice of you and thanks for breakfast" said Tasha

"Not a problem dear and you guys are more than welcome to come and visit or to spend the night. My home is your home" said Opal as she waved goodbye to Tasha and Humphrey.

"Bye Opal, thanks for everything" said Humphrey right before she was out of sight.

*Kate and Garth*

The two Alpha wolves were still sleeping in the den but something didn't seem right with Kate. She had a disturbed look on her face as she was tossing and turning on the soft dirt. She was heavily breathing and sweating so much her fur was starting to become noticeably damp. Kate's eyes suddenly shot open and she got up from the ground. Sitting down, Kate spent a few minutes regaining her breath as she tried to recover from her nightmare. She had the same one as the night before, but there was a small difference. Unlike the last dream, Kate was able to find Humphrey at the end of the road. When she found him he was staring off into the distance with another wolf. She was not able to tell who the other wolf was because if was to dark.

Kate tried to take her mind off of the dream and walked outside the den to get some fresh air. It was still dark outside, but she knew it must be close to sunrise from the position of the moon. Kate took a glance at her fur and noticed that it was pretty dirty. She decided to go out and to wash up before they headed out. Garth liked to sleep about an hour after sunrise so she had some alone time.

She remembered seeing a small stream just a few minutes away while her and Garth were following the mysterious drag marks. Kate headed in that direction to clean up.

It was not long until she found the stream. Before she hoped in she took a large drink of water. The water was very cool and refreshing after a rough night; It really eased her mind. After her drink, Kate placed one paw it the water to test it and not to her surprise, the water was cold. She took a step back from the water and thought if she should either go in slowly or to just jump right in. Kate soon started to smile as she started to run towards the water and dove right in. The cold shocked her and gave her a huge rush of energy. After a second or two she returned to the surface gasping for air; the cold took all the breath right out of her. Kate has never felt so alive in quite awhile, it felt good. While shivering, Kate began to scrub at her fur loosing up all the dirt into the stream. After several minutes of washing and dunking her head in the water, she finally got out and shook dry. Because the sun was not out yet, she could not use it to warm up. Not knowing what to do, Kate just walked around in circles and continued to shake her fur just to keep her blood moving, which seemed to be working. A few more minutes went by and she noticed another wolf walking towards the stream, but she recognized who it was right away.

"Oh hi there Kate. What brings you here?" asked Shakey who was somewhat surprised to see her.

"Good morning Shakey. I was just getting a drink and washing up" said Kate as she sat down near the stream.

"So you and Garth are looking for Humphrey?" asked Shakey curiously.

"Yeah, we think that something is really bothering him and I'm really worried" said Kate as her mind flooded with images of Humphrey.

"You're not alone, I too am worried about him" said Shakey with his head somewhat low.

"Shakey, your his best friend and you know him better the almost any other wolf out here. Do you know what is bothering him?" asked Kate.

"Well... I think I have an idea, but I don' know if I should tell you" said Shakey who was struggling to make eye contact.

"Oh please tell me, I want to find and help him. Any information would be of great help" pleaded Kate.

"I don't know, just don't tell Humphrey I told you or anyone for that matter" said Shakey nervously.

Kate placed her paw on her chest and said, "I promise, I won't tell anyone. No one will know that we even talked."

"Alright then, I'm really trusting you here. Humphrey has had this thing for you for a long time now. Ever since I met him he had a crush on you. Every day he would always be talking about how beautiful you were or how great you are. Each and every day he would always be looking forward to just simply being able to see you. He didn't care about pack law and the rules on Alpha and Omega's being mates. We tried so many times to tell him that you two would never be together, but he never listened. Then on the day you got married to Garth, it was like his whole world fell apart. He was severely depressed and would not talk to anyone. Kate... he loves you and he couldn't see a life without you."

Hearing Shakey tell her all the emotions Humphrey had for her made her tear up. It was like a huge weight has been lifted from her. Hearing it from someone else made her feel good, but only hearing it from Humphrey would make her truly happy.

"Well... to be honest, I love Humphrey too. That's the whole reason why we are out looking for him" confessed Kate.

"And Garth is ok with it? asked Shakey who was clearly surprised.

"I didn't really want him to come with, but if he didn't it would be suspicious. And he doesn't know that I love him. Also I don't think he loves me either. I mean, we don't spend a lot of time together or talk a whole lot, so I'm hoping that he is ok with us breaking up" said Kate.

"One thing's for sure, Humphrey will be overjoyed to hear that you like him too. You guys would be great together. I got to get going, I originally came down to just get a drink and to take care of a few things before the Reba and Janice woke up. See you around, and good luck" Said Shakey as he got his drink and walked away.

"Bye Shakey" Said Kate as she started her way back to the den.

As she walked back Kate could hear her stomach begin to growl. It was defiantly breakfast time. Kate kept an eye out for anything to eat and was able to catch a few rabbits. It may not be very filling but it sure was going to taste good. Kate approached the den to see that Garth was still sleeping. She placed the rabbits down and walked up to him.

"Garth, time to wake up. We got to get going, its morning" said Kate as she tried to nudge him awake.

"errgg, five more minutes" said Garth as he tried to fall back asleep

"Ok fine then, I guess I'm just going to eat all these rabbits myself" laughed Kate

"Wait what" said Garth as he jumped awake

"Yea, I found a few rabbits. Let eat and then head out" Said Kate as she began to eat

They both ate their food and then began to follow the path Kate had found earlier.

Several hours began to go by and it was high noon. Even though that it was the brightest time of day, it was still fairly cool. Autumn was in full swing as each day was becoming shorter and cooler. As the time went by, Kate thought to start up some conservation.

"So Garth, what was life like in the eastern pack?" asked Kate

"Well, it was not very fun. Every day we had to scavenge for food. Finding a dead animal was considered to be a good day. Our land was baron and void of life, much like this place" said Garth with a troubled look on his face.

"I never experienced a time when we were lacking food for a long time. Maybe a day or two when the hunts were not going well, but we always had food. I guess that's one reason why Tony wanted to join the packs" Said Kate as she tried to understand what Garth went through.

Unknown to Kate and Garth, a small pack of wolves were following them. They were keeping their distance and keeping quite. Many of the wolves were licking their lips as drool would drip from their mouths and onto the ground but one wolf was clearly in charge and kept them under control.

"Alright guys, attack on my signal" said the large white wolf as everyone eagerly nodded their heads.

"Ready...Three, two, one, ATTACK!"

**AN: I know I know, why did I just end it on a cliff hanger? I mean, I never use cliffhangers in any of my chapters. Well, I decided to because I know you want an update and I don't feel like posting a chapter that's 7,000 words or longer (so far my longest is 4,000). So I'm just going to post it now and I'm breaking this up into two or more chapters. Stick around to see what happens and don't forget to review.**


	11. Thirst for Blood

**AN: Sorry for not updating last weekend. I just got Battlefield 3 and I was not able to put the game down. I played it nonstop. I'm sure those of you who have tried the game know exactly what I am talking about and understand. Now this whole chapter is going to be on Kate and Garth. I hope you enjoy this read :)**

The group of wolves charged Kate and Garth at a full sprint. They were running at top speed as the drool leaked from their mouths and onto the side of their body. The wolf in charge just trotted behind them conserving his energy. They got closer and closer but Kate and Garth still didn't see them come. Right at the last second Garth thought he heard something and glanced back, but by the time he did a slobber faced wolf was in his face and bite him right on the side of the neck. Kate Just so happened to look back too, but one wolf clamped onto her back and another bite her leg. Kate and Garth along with the attacking wolves were tackled to the ground and started to tumble a bit.

Kate and Garth were in complete shook as they never saw this attack coming. They tried to defend themselves, but there was already a pile of wolves on top of them. Kate struggle to get free as she clamped her teeth loudly and attempted to claw her attackers off her. Kate managed to get one paw wrapped around the wolf's face and dug her claws into his flesh and slashing violently. That wolf rolled off in pain. Kate was then able to kick the wolf on her leg in the face causing him to let go. Kate then rolled over onto her feet jumping back away from her attackers.

Garth Had a few more wolves on top of him then Kate did. Garth was flat on his back with one wolf still on the side of his neck with one biting his tail and another clawing his chest. Garth screamed in anger as the adrenaline pumping through him gave him the strength to violently roll over onto his feet and grabbed a nearby wolf by the neck and threw him onto another knocking both of them onto the ground.

Kate and Garth regrouped and stepped back to get some distance between them and the attackers. The two Alphas looked up to see what they were up against. There were about six or seven wolves in front of them with another white one standing back watching with a blank look on his face. The white wolf appeared to be slightly aged but not too old. He must have been about seven years or so old. His fur was white and it was also dirty. Along his body were patches where the hair was thin or even gone. He had scars running down his body and across his face. The white wolf's blank face slowly turned to a slight look of frustration as he yelled in a semi deep voice, "what are you guys doing! Attack them!"

All the wolves got up and charged them again. Kate and Garth dug their claws into the ground and tensed every muscle in their body preparing to defend. One wolf Jumped towards Garth with fangs out. Garth reacted by ducking down allowing the attacker to go above him and then Garth jumped up and slammed his body into the other wolf sending him flipping through the air. When Garth looked ahead he saw another wolf in his face. Garth quickly bite down as hard as he could onto his neck snapping his bones. Before Garth was even able to let go he was tackled by another wolf to the ground.

Kate was not as experienced in fighting as Garth but she managed to smash the face of an attacking wolf onto the ground and then she bite down hard onto his neck. While Kate was making her first kill she was tackled violently to the ground, knocking the wind right out of her. She quickly regained her footing and leaped towards the wolf on top of Garth. She grabbed him by the neck, swung him through the air and slammed him on the ground with intense force. This gave Garth room to position his hind legs underneath the other wolf on top of him and kick him into a nearby tree.

Kate and Garth took this time to go on the offensive and then they charged their attackers. Kate tackled one wolf as he was getting back up and then she grabbed hold of his hind leg and shook violently. She managed to tear off a large chunk of flesh and spat it onto the ground.

While Kate was making quick work, Garth was able to pin down another wolf and bite onto his neck and tore out his throat, killing him instantly. Suddenly Kate was knocked very hard in the head by a different attacker and then she dropped to the ground. Garth saw that she was in trouble and ran to her aid, but he too got smacked in the head and went unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Both Kate and Garth were on the ground while the three remaining attackers were biting and slashing at their bodies. Kate tried to fight back but her body was too badly beat up to even move. Right as her vision was starting to fade she heard the white wolf yell, "That's enough, everyone back off. Remember we need them alive."

Everyone got up from the badly beaten wolves and cleared a way for the white wolf. Kate's vision was red and blurry as she watched the wolf approach them. He got up in their face and looked at them in the eyes.

"Alright everyone, pick them up and drag them back to our den. I'm sure Drake would be pleased" commanded the white wolf as Kate's vision slowly faded to black and slipped into unconsciousness.

*Some Time Later*

Kate began to regain consciousness. She was still being dragged by her scruff. Kate opened her eyes but she was not able to see anything yet. After a minute or so she slowly began to see but everything was still dark and blurry. She could see Garth being dragged next to her. He appeared to be in really bad shape. He had wounds on the back of his neck, scratch marks down his back, and his chest and stomach was mauled up really bad as he was leaving a blood trail behind him. Kate feared that he had been killed because his body acted as if there was no life while being dragged. Suddenly the wolf dragging Garth dropped him on the ground and then a moment later the one dragging her did the same. Kate's body began to scream from the force of hitting the ground awoken all the pain inside her.

She then began to examine her body to see how bad of shape she was in. Kate looked down her body and noticed a large amount of blood starting to dry up on one of her hind legs. Her leg was in pain but she was still able to move it. Kate also noticed a series of deep scratches along the left side of her body. After examining her body she began to notice an intense throbbing pain and something warm on the back of her head. She took her paw and tapped the back of her head. She felt a warm liquid and brought her paw back and noticed that it was covered in blood. Even though Kate was badly injured and being held in a den by wolves that nearly killed her, she remained fairly calm and her mind was still focused.

The white wolf then walked past Kate and Garth and looked up towards a higher part of the den and yelled, "Drake sir, we have brought in two wolves that were wondering the area. We managed to take them down but they killed three of our Betas and badly wounded another."

Soon after announcing what has happened, about ten wolves came out of their part of the den to observe what was going on. Then a white and black wolf came out from a larger room of the den. He looked at his injured hunters and then he turned his attention to Kate and Garth.

"Isaac, what has happened to the red one. I thought I told you to bring in only live ones. I don't like it when there already dead" said Drake in a somewhat upset tone.

"My apologies Sir. We tried our hardest to not kill them but they were putting up a really good fight. You don't have to have that one. You can take the female, She is still alive and awake. The others can fight over the red one if you like" said Isaac as he examined Garth's lifeless body.

"At least you brought one alive, so I'll let it slide this time. Bring her to my room at once and the others can have the dead one" said Drake as he walked back to his room.

"Yes, right away sir" complied Isaac.

He walked over towards Kate and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry."

"What's going on" asked Kate weakly.

"I'd rather not say. You will find out soon" said Isaac as he grabbed Kate and dragged her towards Drake's room. While being dragged, Kate looked back towards Garth and saw that some of the other wolves were slowing moving closer towards him. Kate tried to struggle free but Isaac had too strong of a grip on her and she was still weak. Kate then yelled, "Garth, you have to wake up. Please get up" but was cut short by Isaac tugging violently on her neck. When he got inside the pack leaders room, Drake was sitting down waiting. Isaac set Kate down in the middle of the room and then looked at his leader and sadly nodded his head and then walked out.

"Your probably wondering what's going on don't you" Said Drake with an emotionless face.

"Why did you capture us and what are you doing to Garth? Let us go and we will leave with no troubles" demanded Kate.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I don't know if you're from around these parts but real food is very hard to come by. Almost all of the caribou are gone and we have been living off of berries, plants and any small game we can find. You try keeping a pack satisfied with mostly plants. Over time we started to become less picky on the type of animals we eat. Any kind of meat in our stomachs was good, even if it's been rotting for a week"

"What does that have to do with us? Why do you got us here?" asked Kate as she started to become frustrated.

"Hold on, I'm getting there" said Drake, "on our hunts, we look for anything: caribou, rabbits, squirrels, and"

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, we even hunt other wolves. It's survival of the fittest and I need to feed my pack any way I can."

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You guys...your... your sick. Your monsters! I gotta get the hell out of here" said Kate shocked as she suddenly got up and made a dash for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going" said Drake as he jumped towards her and grabbed her and threw her back in the room. Kate quickly got back up and prepared herself for another attack. Drake charged towards her. Right before he hit her, Kate jumped towards the side and slashed him across his side. Drake paused for a second and looked at the damage that she has caused. Drake then became enraged an charged back towards her. Again right as he was about to hit her, Kate jumped to the side but this time Drake expected it and jumped right towards her biting down on her injured leg. Kate screamed in pain as Drake picked her up and threw her into the wall. Kate managed to get back up and she jumped towards Drake and attempted to bite down on his neck. He saw this and right as Kate was in his face he smacked her down to the ground. He then ran towards her and pinned her down to the ground.

"This is why I like them alive. I love it when they put up a fight" laughed Drake.

"Sir, we got a situation" yelled one of his Drake's hunters as he busted into the room.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy" blurted Drake.

"It's the red wolf; he was not dead. He's attacking everyone" yelled the beta wolf as he turned around and ran to assist the others.

Kate took advantage of the moment free one of her front legs and she slashed Drake across the face as hard as she could. This caused him to lose his grip that he had on her. Kate, with Drake still on top of her, reached up and bite down on his leg. He reacted by taking his other leg and stomping down on her neck, choking her. He continued to put his weight down on her neck until Kate could not breath anymore, causing her to let go.

"You put up quite a fight but not good enough. You better hope your friend is a better fighter then you" said Drake as he started to laugh. Kate began to panic as she tried to grab his leg to remove it from her throat and her hind legs were trying to kick him off but with no luck. Kate could feel her body becoming weaker and weaker as it became harder just to lift her legs for another kick. Drake just continued to laugh as he then placed his other paw down on her neck and pushed down harder. Kate could feel herself beginning to pass out. Suddenly she saw something come inside the room from the corner of her eye. Then she heard a loud growl and then Drake was tackled off of her. Kate rolled onto her stomach and started gasping for air. Kate glanced over to see who rescued her.

"Isaac, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Drake in confusion

"I can't do it anymore. I refuse to attack other wolves just so you can kill and eat them. It's sick, it's wrong" said Isaac towards Drake. Isaac then turned towards Kate and yelled, "You need to get out of here now, I'll take care of him. Just go."

Still gasping for air, Kate nodded her head and ran out of the room. She saw that Garth was still fighting off several other wolves. Kate jumped down from the ledge and stomped down on one of their backs snapping the bones from the intense force. She then sprinted towards another wolf that was coming up from behind Garth and tackled him with all of her force sending his flying across the den.

As an attacking wolf attempted to slash Garth across the face, he clamped down on her paw and spun her around in a circle smashing her into two other wolves before throwing her into the rock wall. Garth then saw Kate and had a relieved look on his face. suddenly another wolf caught him off guard and jumped towards Garth biting down on his neck. Kate ran over towards him and bite down on the back of the attacker's neck as hard as she could. She felt something snap and the body fell down lifeless.

"Quick Garth, we got to get out of here" yelled Kate

Garth quickly got up and the both of them ran out of the den into the night. They ran as far and as fast as they could. After about 15 minutes of running, there adrenaline finally ran out as they collapsed onto the ground. Panting heavily, Kate and Garth looked at each other with exhausted faces and slowly began to smile.

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were dead" said Kate as she tried to regain her breath.

"I feared the worst for you, I thought you were being raped by the way you were screaming in that room. I tried my best to try to rescue you, but I was being attacked by too many other wolves" said Garth.

"Let's talk about this after we find some place to rest. We need to recover as much as we can" suggested Kate

"I guess you're right" said Garth as he began to look for a place to stay till the next morning.

"Oh look, there happens to be a den just down this hill" said Garth as pointed out the shelter.

They both struggled to stand and slowly limped their way towards the den. Once they got inside both of them collapsed onto the soft dirt.

"So Kate, what happened in there. What was that wolf doing to you?" asked Garth

"You're not going to believe this. He was going to eat me" said Kate with a disgusted look on her face.

"I guess that explains why I woke up with about five other wolves licking me. They must have been... tasting me" said Garth with a confused look on his face. With the danger now behind them, Kate was starting to giggle after hearing that.

"What, you think that is funny" said Garth somewhat angered.

"If you think about it, yea it is kinda funny" said Kate as she continued to giggle. After a moment or two, Garth then thought about and started to laugh.

"Well, I'm beat. I need to get some rest so I'm going to sleep. Let's see how we feel in the morning and decide then if we feel were ready to continue our search, alright" said Kate as she set her head on her front paws.

"Yea, that sounds like a good plan. See you in the morning" Said Garth as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: I guess lack of food and order could make others do some crazy things, even cannibalism. Luckily there were able to get out alive. I wanted to post another chapter this weekend about what was going on with Tasha and Humphrey while Kate and Garth were being attacked but that is not going to happen. That will come out next weekend. I've gotten pretty far in the story, so I would like to hear what you guys think is going to happen in the next several chapters. Looking forward to what you guys have to say.**


	12. So Much Fur

**AN: Holy crap! I almost have 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much for you wonderful feedback. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for your comments. As a thanks, this chapter is dedicated just for those who review. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy XD**

It was early afternoon and the sun was shining bright. The sun may be warm, but the air still had a very noticeable chill. The temperature was only getting colder as the day went on. In response to the cooling air, Tasha and Humphrey only walked away from the trees and in the sun to stay as warm as possible.

They were walking through a not so dense part of the woods as there were still lots of trees, but they were widely spread out. Tasha was in front of Humphrey walking at a brisk pace. She seemed to have a lot of energy today. _Must of been the good night's sleep and the very filling breakfast_ thought Humphrey to himself. While they were walking Humphrey began to mindlessly scan the environment. He noticed all the trees, the mountains towering over the horizon, and a small stream out in the distance. But one thing caught his eye.

Humphrey couldn't help himself but to stare at Tasha, more specifically, her rear end. With every step she took, her rear end and tail would swing left to right. Humphrey's head would mirror those exact movements as it too swung side to side. While staring, Humphrey would notice slight glimmers float by his face, but that did not faze him. Then a strong head on breeze blew and Humphrey got a face full of hair in his eyes and mouth. This caused him to cough and gag as he sat down and attempted to wipe the hair out of his mouth with his paw.

Tasha looked back and saw Humphrey with his tongue out and him wiping it with both of his paws. Tasha started giggling and said, "What are you doing?"

"Someone must be shedding their summer coat because I just got a face full of it" said Humphrey as he continued to wipe the hair out of his mouth.

"Is it really that bad" said Tasha with a slight laugh and a confused look on her face. Humphrey walked up to Tasha and grabbed at her fur and pulled out a huge clump of hair and showed her.

"Oh my. Yep, your right, it must be that time of the season. I'm sorry for that." said Tasha in a symphonic tone

"That's alright, I don't mind the taste of hair. It's high in Protein" laughed Humphrey as he tried to get the last of hair out of his mouth.

"Because you seem to like my fur so much, do you mind brushing out the rest of my summer coat" said Tasha with a sly smile.

"Sure, but how would I do that?" asked Humphrey.

Tasha looked around and then looked up a tree and noticed a pinecone near the top of it. She then said, "Well, you could use that pinecone in that tree, but it's a little high up to reach.

Humphrey looked up and noticed the pinecone and said, "Pssh, I got this" just berfore jumping up to the first branch and pulling himself up on top of it.

"Humphrey, I was joking. You don't have to get it" yelled Tasha in a concerned voice.

"It's alright, I climbed trees before. I can get it" said Humphrey while pulling himself up onto another branch.

Tasha began to calm down a little, but she was still worried. Humphrey slowly worked his way higher in the tree. Biting down on the wood to assist him in climbing up towards the next branch; Humphrey was moving up quite smoothly. After about two to three minutes of climbing, the pinecone was now within his reach. Humphrey leaned towards the pinecone and grabbed it with his teeth.

"See, I told you I could get it" muffled Humphrey while looking down towards Tasha. Right as Humphrey finished his sentence the branch he was standing on snapped and he fell down onto the one below it and caught himself.

"You alright Humphrey" yelled Tasha.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Humphrey with the pinecone still in his mouth. Then the branch Humphrey was standing on was starting to make snapping sounds.

"Ohhhh shi.." said Humphrey right as the branch snapped and he bounced from one branch to another knocking the pine needles off them and sometimes breaking off the whole branches. Humphrey then hit the last branch and landed on the ground with a deep thud. Tasha quickly ran to his aid.

"Humphrey! Are you alright?" asked Tasha.

"Yes I'm ok. I landed on my butt so I'm fine" said Humphrey with a smile.

"So that means I don't have to kiss the boo boo on your butt then" laughed Tasha.

"Haha, only if you want to" said Humphrey as he got up and grabbed the pinecone off the ground and walked over towards Tasha.

"Still want your fur brushed?" muffled Humphrey.

"Of course" said Tasha as she sat down waiting for Humphrey to start.

Humphrey approached behind her and made one long brush stroke down her back. He picked up so much fur that the hairball was larger than the pinecone itself. He just shook the fur off the cone and made another stroke. With each and every stroke, Humphrey was picking up about the same amount of hair and shaking it onto the ground. Tasha was appearing to enjoy the brushing. Her eyes were closed and whenever Humphrey brushed down her back, her head would go up into the air. As Humphrey began to work on her lower back, Tasha began deeply relax. Her eyes remained closed as she was starting to go into a sleep like state. He continued to brush her whole back until he was not getting a lot of fur with each stroke.

"Well, that's most of it on your back" said Humphrey

"There still some buried deep in the undercoat. Try brushing really hard to get that out would you?" said Tasha with a eager look on her face.

"Alright" said Humphrey as he wedged the pinecone deep in her fur and pulled down hard. The intense pulling on her fur felt really good as she began to quietly moan to herself. This went unheard by Humphrey. After about three long, hard strokes, Humphrey began to think to himself _How much more fur is in there? I've never seen so much for a summer coat._ He continued to brush deep in her fur, still pulling out hair with each and every stroke. Tasha was beginning to feel something she has never felt before. At first, being brushed was really relaxing and calming, but she starting to feel different. She was starting to feel somewhat warm. She even began to notice that the ground that she sat on was becoming warmer, but this did not bother her. She just wanted Humphrey to keep brushing her back because it just felt too good and she did not want him to stop.

Humphrey then began to do one really long brush stroke. One going from the back of her head, down her neck, all the way down her back, and to the tip of her tail. Humphrey kept doing this stroke taking different paths every time. Tasha was not was not even fully aware of her surroundings as the this was feeling was so good. She was not even aware that she was beginning to moan louder. Humphrey then picked up on her moaning. When he noticed this, he started to smile and continued to bush her back even harder. Once he got most of the loose hair out of her back, he started to brush her sides.

Just like before, he started with normal strokes to get out most of the top layer. Again, Tasha had her eyes closed, but this time she pulled her body away in the opposite direction of the brushing in order to simulate a harder stroke. After a few more brushes, Humphrey then wedged the pinecone again deep in her undercoat to get the rest out. As he pulled down with a lot of force, Tasha began to quietly moan again. Again Humphrey thought to himself _Wow, I never knew she enjoyed being brushed so much._ After a few minutes, Humphrey then finished brushing out her sides.

"How was that, did I get all the loose hair out?" asked Humphrey.

Tasha was almost confused. She always knew that she enjoyed getting brushed but this time was so much different. It seemed that with every stroke she would feel warmer and her blood seemed to flow faster. It felt so good and she did not want him to stop. It was like he had the magic touch. Normally Tasha could brush her own chest and stomach, but she couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, I believe you did get all the hair out... on my back. Now do you want to brush my chest and stomach?" asked Tasha with a hopeful look on her face.

Humphrey thought this was kinda weird. He has never seen a wolf brush another's chest. He was unsure how to even do it without being awkward.

"Umm, sure why not. I'd be happy to" said Humphrey as he was somewhat caught off guard.

Tasha then slowly rolled over onto her back to allow easy access to her underside. When she rolled over onto her back, the heat inside her really started to flare up, especially down by her rear end. Tasha instinctively spread open her legs to allow that area to cool. Just feeling the cool breeze flow in-between her legs was a huge relief from the burning sensation she had. Humphrey was now unsure how to do this. He has never been in this kind of position with another female wolf in all his life.

"So, do you want me to stand off to the side or how do you want me to do this?" Asked Humphrey in a nerves voice.

"I don't care, whatever works" said Tasha in a seductive tone.

Humphrey then couldn't help but to smile and blush. Both excited and nervous, he slowly walked over on top of Tasha. The very first thing he noticed was the intense radiating heat coming from her rear end. Humphrey could feel the heat warming up his crotch area which began to feel really good. That only caused him to blush even more. He then lowered the pinecone onto her chest and began to brush her fur there. Tasha's eyes closed again as she continued to moan with each stroke. _I really can't believe that this is happening. This must be turning her on or something. I don't even know what to think_ thought Humphrey as he shook off another large clump of fur.

_Why is this feeling so good? Whenever someone would brush my fur, it would be really relaxing and it would calm me down. But this, this time is so much different. It feels like my insides are on fire_ thought Tasha as she started to stretch out her legs which only added to how good she was feeling. Humphrey now finished getting out most of the loose hair out of her chest. Humphrey then started to brush out the fur on her forelegs. As he was brushing her legs, Tasha open her eyes and smiled real big towards him. Humphrey couldn't help to smile real big as well and blushing heavily under his fur.

The heat coming from Tasha was really starting to warm up Humphrey crotch even more. He was starting to feel himself get a little excited down there. Humphrey tried his best to keep himself under control but it was like his "wolf" had a mind of its own and it wouldn't listen to him. He then finished up brushing her legs and then Humphrey paused, unsure what to do next.

Tasha then said, "Don't forget my stomach" with an excited look on her face as she rubbed her stomach with her paw. Humphrey then glanced down at her stomach and the only thing he was able to look at was her soft pink vulvae. He has never gotten such a close look at any female wolf there. Humphrey's heart rate skyrocketed as he slowly placed the pinecone on the top part of her stomach and brushed down until he got down right next to her womenhood. As he passed them up, Humphrey picked up a very strong scent of her. He has never smelted something so sweet before. Just the scent of Tasha was causing his mouth to water which began to leak onto the pinecone.

Humphrey continued to brush Tasha's stomach as she was beginning to moan slightly louder. She was even starting to wag her tail in an effort to cool herself down but nothing seemed to be working. Humphrey then started to brush one long stroke starting from the top of her stomach and then turning down to her inner thigh and up her hind leg.

This one stroke really excited her. She was now starting to become wet with excitement. Tasha then couldn't take it anymore. She wanted relief and badly, but her mind was flooded with so many feelings that she did know how to react.

With each and every single pass down Tasha's crotch, Humphrey was losing control of himself as his red hot tip slowly began to poke its way out of his sheath. Because Humphrey lost all control from keeping his penis inside of him, so he just gave up on it and decided to let it do as it pleases.

Humphrey, now finished brushing Tasha, throws the pinecone off to the side and looks her in the face. They stare into each other's eyes for several seconds and then they lock lips. Tasha and Humphrey's tongues swish around in each other mouths for several minutes. While they are making out, their sexual need for each other continues to grow with no end in sight. They finally break apart and look at each other again.

"This is going to happen isn't it" Said Tasha out of breath.

Humphrey pauses for a second and then looks underneath him and notices that his fully erect member is hovering right above Tasha's dripping wet folds. He then looks back at Tasha and says, "well, from the way things appear, yes it will. Is that a problem?

"No, not at all. Let's do this" said Tasha with a grin on her face.

Humphrey then lowered his hips until they were right along Tasha's. He then pushed forward slowly entering inside her. Humphrey was blown away, just feeling Tasha's soft, moist insides all around him flooded his mind with the greatest feeling he as ever experienced, and they had only just begun. Tasha too was blown away as her eyes began to dilate. Her body began to slightly shake right as Humphrey penetrated her and slowly started to push inside. She could feel him stretching her open as he felt massive inside her.

Ever since Tasha met Humphrey and went log sledding with him, she always wanted to be with him and hoped that he had similar feelings towards her. Now that they were out in the woods, just the two of them, one on top of the other. Tasha had hoped for this day, the day when she learned that Humphrey loves her too.

Humphrey continued to push further into Tasha until he hit something that stopped him from going deeper. Humphrey thrusted two or three more times with increasing force, hitting the barrier each and every time. Humphrey wanted more, he wanted to go deeper as he was only a fraction of the way in. Then on the next push, Humphrey broke the barrier and was able to go further inside.

Tasha's face went from one of pleasure to one of pain. Her eyes squinted, her face tensed up, and she bit down on her lips. The pain that she felt was intense and she never saw it coming. Humphrey noticed and stopped for a moment with his dick still inside her.

"Tasha, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" asked Humphrey

"Son of a bitch! Yeah that hurt, but I don't want you to stop. Please, it still feels amazing" said Tasha as the tenseness in her face slowly started to go away.

Humphrey then wasted no time continuing. He then started to push all the way in. Humphrey was thrusting slowly but forcefully. He didn't want to hurt her again and at the same time he did not want neither of them to lose this amazing feeling that they were having.

"Oh... Tasha, your... just" said Humphrey when he was cut off by himself as he started to moan extensively and began to pant. The heat that he felt inside her was intense; It was almost burning. But that only added to the pleasure that he was feeling. Tasha as well was feeling the burning sensation. With each and every time Humphrey pushes deeper inside her, she could feel herself falling into a state of complete bliss.

The smell of musk in the air was starting to become very thick. Both Humphrey and Tasha were breathing in the thick smell which only made them want each other more. Tasha tail was wagging so fast the it was spreading the smell around so much that it would never seem to go away.

_I can't believe that this is happening, and it all started with a simple brushing_ thought Humphrey as he began to breath heaver and also started to thrust harder into Tasha. Tasha placed her paws down onto the ground and dug her claws into the dirt to try to keep steady. She was coming closer and closer to her climax as she started to stare up into the sky.

"Humphrey, I... I think I'm... going to explode" said Tasha as she struggled to keep still. Suddenly Tasha opened her mouth and let out a loud moan and started to scream in ecstasy. Her body began to shake violently as every muscle in her body began to contract while her orgasm began to plateau. Humphrey could feel her body contract onto his member inside her. Watching and feeling Tasha's orgasm excited him even further as even more blood began to flow towards his wolfhood causing it to grow even more in size. After her orgasm, Tasha began to heavily leak even more fluids and they could hear a wet slapping sound with each and every time Humphrey thrust into her.

"Humphrey, that felt... so good. I love... you... so much." said Tasha out of breath from her intense orgasm, but still ready for more.

"Tasha, I love you too" said Humphrey without even skipping a beat. Still shoving himself insider her, Humphrey lowered his head down to hers and began to passionately kiss her again. They both tilted their head in opposite directions to allow each other to more easily push their tongues into each other's mouths. While kissing each other, they stared into each other's eyes and both of them began to smile, still shocked at the thought that their even doing this.

"Alright, here... we go" yelled Humphrey while breathing heavily. He then started to drive his hips as hard and as fast as he could.

"Oh Humphrey" screamed Tasha, "Oh god, harder Humphrey harder!"

Humphrey was now squinting his eyes as he then managed to go even faster. Humphrey was starting to propel himself so hard into her that he was pushing her along the ground. This did not stop him as he would just walk along with her. Tasha was screaming with pleasure while he was doing this. It was nothing that she has every experienced. Humphrey could feel himself starting to leak out some precum but he tried his hardest to hold it back; he never wanted this to end because it feels just amazing. Tasha was making this incredibly difficult because she started to orgasm again. Again the intense contractions of her body onto his member insider her wet soaking cavern made it really difficult, but he was able to hold back from releasing.

Humphrey kept pushing her until they came into contact with tree as Tasha gently tapped her head on it. When she felt this, she placed her two forelegs up against it to help brace her against Humphrey intense thrusting. Humphrey's mouth was wide open with his tongue hanging out. He could feel his climax coming, but he wanted just a few more seconds.

Tasha was completely blown away on so many levels. _How on earth is lasting so long? There is no way that this is normal _was the only thing Tasha could thing, but she was not complaining.

Humphrey could feel his knot begin to grow large. In a last ditch effort, Humphrey put all his strength into the next series of thrusts to get it in. Tasha could feel his knot pounding at her entrance but she had no idea how it is going to fit. Tasha spread her legs to allow more room as she tried her hardest to relax herself as much as possible. Humphrey pushed as hard as he could and he then finally was able to force his enlarged knot inside of her.

Feeling Humphrey's knot getting pushed inside her hurt, but the amount of pleasure that came with it masked it. Tasha has never ever felt so stretched, and it felt great. She could feel another orgasm coming up, and this one felt huge.

Once getting his swollen knot to fit inside of Tasha's stretched opening, Humphrey began to moan loudly as he exploded his seed inside of her, filling her to the brim. Tasha felt Humphrey's dick begin to pump his white creamy fluids insider of her. It's intense warmth caused her to violently convulse again as she began to squirt her fluids as well, but they had nowhere to go.

Both of their orgasms lasted several seconds. Once Humphrey finished pumping the last of his seed into Tasha, he collapsed on top of her completely worn out.

Both Humphrey and Tasha just laid their without saying a word to each other for a couple of minutes. They both were panting very heavily trying to regain their breath. After regaining her breath, Tasha lifted her head and began to lick Humphrey on the neck and then she said, "Humphrey, I love you so much."

"I love you too Tasha" was all Humphrey was able to say as he was still struggling to regain his breath.

"Humphrey, that was just amazing. I don't know how else to describe it. It was the best thing I have ever done. That beats log sledding any day" said Tasha.

Humphrey just laugh at her complement. "Tasha, you were also just flat out amazing. Words cannot describe the feelings I had."

After several more minutes, both of them stood up and Humphrey's Knot was swollen down. When that happened, Humphrey was able to slip out of her. When he did, all of the leftover fluids began to leak out of Tasha and began to run down her leg.

Humphrey then sat back down on the ground to rest because his legs just felt like rubber. Tasha on the other hand still had lots of energy as she couldn't help herself to constantly walk around in circles around Humphrey.

"Come on Humphrey, get up and lets go. We got to make as much ground as we can before night fall" said Tasha with an eager look on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm exhausted. I suggest that we both take a power nap" said Humphrey as he started to slowly slide down to the ground.

"How about this, we will keep walking until we come across a den. The very first one we find one will be the one we spend the night in" Said Tasha. Humphrey did not respond as he started to close his eyes. Tasha saw this and walked up to him and grabbed him by the scruff and began to tug on him.

"Come on lets go" yelled Tasha playfully.

"Ok ok ok I'm getting up. The very first den we find" said Humphrey with a tired smile.

"Yes I promise" said Tasha

They both walked through the woods for about an hour and a half until they found a den. Still exhausted, Humphrey quickly spotted the den and yelled, "There, found one. It's starting to get dark so let's go to sleep."

Tasha began to smile and said, "Yep, just like I promised"

They both walked inside the den and found a nice soft spot to sleep on. They both laid down right next to each other as close as they could to keep warm. Humphrey couldn't help to keep rubbing his face on Tasha's fur.

"Now that's two reasons why I love you fur" said Humphrey with a large smile. Tasha then playfully pushed Humphrey right as he started to laugh. The both of them then slowly began to relax and then they fell asleep.

**AN: It's to my understanding that many of you guys were really looking forward to this chapter and so was I. I have never spent so much time writing one chapter ever. I even rewrote pretty much the whole thing because I didn't like it the first version (main reason to why I didn't update last weekend). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, I want to know how I did.**


	13. The Morning After

**AN: Thank you guys for submitting me all your ideas for this chapter, it really helped. I guess I had some writers block, but I'm sure you other authors out there understand. I want to thank StarswordIsCool for his Idea which I used for Kate and Garth's POV. I hope you enjoy (_)**

The next morning slowly arrived as the sun began to light the land, but today was very cloudy. Although the sun was out, it was not very bright. Today was a muggy and chilly day. Even without the usual cues of morning, such as birds chipping and the warm sun lighting the air, Kate woke up at her normal time.

Kate, while still laying down, glanced at Garth to see how he was doing. His body was covered in dried up blood as the fur near his cuts were really starting to mat up. Kate tried to stand up and to loosen up, but that was a struggle on its own. Her body has never felt so stiff. She felt like she was stretching rocks for muscles. She finally managed to stand up, but what hurt the most was her hind leg. She could barley move it, yet alone put weight on it.

Kate limped her way just outside the den and looked around for anything to drink. She did notice a small puddle not too far. Kate worked her way over to it and started to lap up the water. The water tasted dirty, but she did not care. Any kind of liquid touching her tongue and lips felt amazing. After her large drink, she worked her way back inside the den to check on Garth.

She got right next to Garth and lied down because that short walk really took a lot out of her. She then began to nudge at him. To her surprise, he woke up rather quickly. Garth slowly opened his eyes and started to look around.

"Is it finally morning?" asked Garth.

"I think so" responded Kate, "It's so crappy looking out that it's hard to tell."

"It's about time. I haven't been able to stay asleep all night" said Garth as he slowly stood up and sluggishly worked his way out of the den.

"There's a small puddle out and to the left you can drink from" said Kate knowing the exact reason why he walked out.

Garth approached the puddle and laid down right next to it lapping up the water. After his drink he began to dunk his paws into the water and started to rub his face. He then got up and started to work his way back towards the den. When he looked inside he noticed Kate standing up with a serious look on her face.

"Well Garth, you want to head out" asked Kate.

"Someone seems determined. Yeah I think I will be able to hold up" responded Garth. He then noticed the large amount of dried up blood on Kate's leg.

"Are you sure you want to go now? That's an awfully large wound you have on you hind leg. You sure you can even walk" said Garth concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. As long as we are moving, even if it's slowly, that's better than sitting around here even longer" said Kate with a determined look on her face.

"Alright, let's get moving" Said Garth as the two of them started off in the direction that they believed Humphrey went.

*One Hour Later*

Kate and Garth kept pushing on, struggling just to keep up their pace. There wasn't much talk between the two as they were more focused on blocking the pain in their bodies. Garth then just couldn't take it anymore; he needed to rest.

"Hey Kate, you think we could take a few minutes to rest. My body is killing me" said Garth with a tense look on his face.

"Yeah, I agree. Lets rest for a little bit" said Kate as the both of them plopped to the ground panting heavily.

As the two of them rested, both of them heard a loud growling sound. Garth sudden looked at Kate with a strange look on his face. Then again, both of them heard the loud sound again. Kate started to look at her stomach as it continued to growl even more.

"I guess someone's hungry" chuckled Garth.

"Hey" said Kate sarcastically, "It's been awhile sense any of us had a real meal."

"I know, it's just kind of funny hearing it" said Garth with a smile.

"How are we supposed to get any food? I mean, neither of us are in any condition to hunt" said Kate concerned.

"I have no idea how we're going to get food. I say we just keep moving on and see what happens" said Garth with a long face.

"_Sighs,_ I guess we don't really have much of a choice" said Kate looking at the ground.

The two of them rested for a few more minutes before getting up and pressing on. They kept walking for another hour with nothing interesting happening. Suddenly Garth started to sniff the air feverishly.

"What is it Garth, did you pick up his scent?" said Kate with an excited look on her face.

"No, it's not that" said Garth as he started to zero in on the smell.

"Then what is it that your smelling?" questioned Kate

Garth did not say a work as he started walking towards the direction of the smell. As she was following Garth, she could not stop wondering what he was smelling. Suddenly Kate started to pick up on the scent and her mouth started watering instantly. The smell of caribou was fresh in the air. Both of them knew it was dead, but the only thing on their minds was "FOOD!"

They worked their way closer to the source of the sent which drew them to a den entrance. Neither of them hesitated on going inside. When they got inside, they could see a half eaten caribou laying inside. Their eyes grew wide at the sight of the food and charged it eating as much as they can.

After they finished eating what was left of the caribou, Kate looked down at the leftover bones and then started to look around the den. Kate then started to have a sickly feeling in her stomach, and it was not the food they eaten.

"Garth, I don't think we should be in here" said Kate with a guilty look on her face.

"Why not? We just found a free meal" said Garth enjoying the feeling of a filled stomach.

"I think this den belongs to another wolf, and we just ate all of their food. If they walk in on us who knows what will happen" said Kate as she grew more concerned.

"Alright, don't get your fur in a bunch. Let's leave" said Garth as they both got up and started towards the exit.

When they turned around, there was another wolf standing at the entrance with a shocked look on her face. Both Kate and Garth froze knowing that they have been caught red handed eating all of her food.

"What happened here" asked the shocked wolf.

"Oh um, were so sorry for eating all of your food. We haven't had a real meal in such a long time. We won't hurt you; were just going to leave" said Kate with very guilty and sorry look on her face.

"No not that" said the aged wolf, "what happened to you guys?"

"Oh that" sarcastically laughed Garth, "we were attacked by another pack of wolves, but were fine. We will just be on our way."

"Nonsense! Both of you follow me" commanded the wolf as she began to walk away .

Both Kate and Garth were shocked at what just happened. They expected her to be furious or be afraid of them but neither of them expected this.

"Oh don't tell me you guys are afraid of a little old wolf like me. Come on now" said the aged wolf as she looked back at them.

Kate and Garth got up and began to follow her. She lead them to a small creek not too far away. When they all got up to the creek edge she pointed at the water and said, "now hop in and clean yourselves off. I'll be right back."

Both Kate and Garth were still kind of shocked. They were wondering what she was doing.

"I said get in the water!" yelled the old wolf. Neither of them hesitated and hopped in. The old wolf just started to smile and then she walked off.

"I say we leave. I'm starting to think that this wolf is crazy. Let's leave while we got the chance" said Garth.

Before they were even able to get out of the water, the aged wolf was back with an old dented bucket in her muzzle. She set the bucket down and said, "Come on guys, clean up. How else am I supposed to help you if you don't even work with me."

Both of them had a funny smile on their faces as they started to wash themselves. _Why is this wolf even helping us? She caught us eating her food inside her own den _Thought Kate as she and Garth finished getting all of the dried up blood off their coats. They both climbed out of the water and shook off all the excess water out of their fur.

"Thanks for trying helping us and all, but do you mind if I ask why your even helping us in the first place. I mean, we just ate all of your food and invaded you personal space" asked Kate.

"Oh I like to help anyone I can. I know this place is kind of rough, so I aid anyone who needs it, and don't worry about the food. I don't eat much anyway" said the old white wolf.

"Thanks a lot, we were starving. So do you think you could tell us your name? I'm Garth and this is my.. uh.. mate Kate"

"Oh shoot I did it again. Why do I always forget to introduce myself? My name is Opal and I used to be the pack leader of these parts."

"Oh wow that's cool. We too are pack leaders from a park to the south of here" said Kate with smile on her face.

"If you guys are pack leaders, the why are you way out here. Shouldn't you be with your pack? said Opal as she filled the bucket with water and leaves and began to mix it up.

"Well you see, were off in search of a friend of ours from our pack" briefly explained Garth.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" asked Opal as she grabbed a few of a different kind of leaf and places them over Kate's leg.

"His name is Humphrey and we believe he is traveling with another wolf. We're not sure who though" said Garth.

"You must be talking about Tasha. Yeah I've seen them come by here two nights ago" said Opal with a happy look on her face as she squeezed the juices of the leaf onto Kate's leg.

Kate squinted her eyes and bite down on her lip to try to block out the burning pain of the leaf. After the burning went away she then asked is a surprised tone, "You saw them! How are they? Is Humphrey Okay?"

"Yeah, they seemed to be great. I found them wondering around here at dark which is very dangerous around here so I treated his wounds and let them spend the night here" said Opal as she then slid the bucket towards Kate and then said "Now drink this, It will help with the pain."

"You say you treated his wounds. What kind of wounds did he have?" asked Garth while Kate had her ears up so she could listen while she drank the bitter water.

"He had one really nasty one on the top of his head, but I think he will be just fine. As long as he doesn't hit it again" answered Opal.

Kate finished the water in a hurry as she seemed to be in kind of a rush. Opal then filled it again for Garth and prepared more leaves to squeeze into the wound on the back of his neck.

"You think you could described what Tasha is like? It's just that I'm curious" said Kate with an intrigued look on her face.

"Oh Tasha was a sweet girl. She was about the same age as all of you guys, maybe a little younger. She was a little smaller so maybe she just looked young. She seemed very caring and nice. At first I thought that the two of them were mates" said Opal as she started to squeeze the leaf juices onto Garth.

Hearing this made Kate's stomach feel queasy. She was starting to feel like she lost Humphrey to another wolf.

"But Humphrey insisted that they were only friends" finished Opal. Kate then breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Opal, you were a big help. We got to get going and try to catch up to them. You ready Garth?" said Kate standing up starting to feel better.

Garth finished up the rest of his medicine and then stood up saying, "Yep I'm ready to go. Thank you so much for allowing us to eat and for taking care of us. It really means a lot"

"Not a problem dears and I hope you find your friend, good luck" said Opal as everyone said their goodbyes.

Kate and Garth continued their search for Humphrey and now Tasha. They were able to quickly pick up Humphrey's scent, as he was nearby not too long ago. They were making much better time because of Opal's care. They were both somewhat limping off, but the pain was nearly gone which made it easier to travel.

*Tasha and Humphrey*

As the morning quickly came, both Tasha and Humphrey were still fast asleep with large grins on their faces. Both of them were so comfortable, sleeping cuddled up next to each other and constantly feeling each other's fur warming up their bodies. Tasha was the first one to slowly wake up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Humphrey's face with his tongue out and drool all over the ground. She tried her hardest to not laugh because she did not want to wake him. Tasha was able to slowly scoot away from next to Humphrey so she could get up.

She slowly stood up stretching her stiff muscles to awaken them up. After she finished stretching, Tasha started to smell a lingering musky smell. As much as she liked the smell, it reminded her that she should freshen up. The fur on her back is kind of dirty from the little deed that she and Humphrey did yesterday, but Tasha didn't want to go wash up all alone. She wanted Humphrey to come with.

Tasha then approached Humphrey and started to whisper in his ear, "Humphrey, time to wake up"

Humphrey then started to mumble random gibberish that made no sense. Tasha started to laugh but was able to do it quietly. She then walked back up to him and whispered, "Humphrey, I'm going to wash up in a pond. Do you want to come with?"

Humphrey ears perked up when he heard that. Again Tasha started to giggle. Humphrey continued to mumble gibberish as he stood up with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Tasha couldn't believe that he was actually sleep walking, she was trying really hard to not laugh loudly. Seeing that Humphrey is sleep walking, this gave Tasha an idea. She walked back over towards Humphrey's ear and calmly said, "Come on Humphrey, the pond is right over here."

Humphrey started to sluggishly follow the sound of Tasha's voice as he continued to mumble to himself. "Humphrey, It's just over here" said Tasha still trying not to laugh. The smile on Humphrey's face was priceless as he continued to walk towards the nearby pond.

When they got to the pond Tasha then found a rock on the ground and kicked it into the water making a splashing sound. She then quickly ran up to his ear and said, "Jump in Humphrey, the water is lovely." The smile on his face only grew as he started to make his way towards the water and kind of just fell into it.

Tasha couldn't take it anymore; she fell onto the ground and exploded into laugher. The shock of the cold water woke Humphrey up in a heartbeat. Humphrey started flopping around trying to plant his feet onto the ground. When he finally found his sense of direction he stood up and looked right at Tasha who was still rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Playing tricks on me when I'm sleeping again" yelled Humphrey with the smile that never left his face.

"You sent it up perfectly. I would have been a fool to not have done it" laughed Tasha.

"So why are we at a pond?" asked Humphrey with a confused look on his face.

"I tried to wake you up to see if you wanted to come and wash up with me. You defiantly wanted to come with me, but you never woke up" said Tasha as she slowly began to calm down.

"Then what are you waiting for? Jump on in" encouraged Humphrey.

Tasha wasted no time running towards the pond and jumping in and landing right next to Humphrey splashing him. The two laughed and joked around as they both washed in the pond together. They helped each other clean hard to reach areas until they were both squeaky clean. They then stepped out and shook dry.

"So how much longer until we get to meet your parents?" asked Humphrey.

"I'd say that we're are almost there. If you look towards the north east you should see a mountain range. My pack I used to live near the base of it. So we should be able to make it there some time tomorrow" said Tasha pointing in the direction that they need to go.

"That's great, we're almost there. I can't wait to meet your parents. I'm sure there as sweet are you are" said Humphrey with enthusiasm.

Tasha had a somewhat of a worried look on her face and said, "I sure hope so too."

_I wonder how they are going to react when they see me? Are they going to be happy, or will they get mad at me for running? And what about Humphrey, are they going to accept or reject him. Mom and Dad were never friendly around outsiders. I just hope that everything goes smoothly, but I can never stop worrying until I see it for myself._

**AN: I hope you guys really enjoyed reading. Before you go I just want to say that I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving and that stuffed your fat faces till you passed out on floor, because that's what I did lol. Also just want to give a heads up that because it is after Thanksgiving, I'm now going to be working six days a week, which only gives me one day of the week to work on this story and that would be on Saturdays and maybe parts of Sunday (depends if things go down the shitter at work or not). As usual, I will work my hardest to bring updates every weekend. **


	14. The Call of the Storm

**AN: Sorry for the rather long delay for this update. I kinda took an unannounced brake from writing because school finals and longer hours at work really created a lot of stress and I needed a break. Now I'm done with school for winter break and I have fewer hours at work now. I hope you enjoy this long awaited read. ;(**

The day was pressing on as the weather began to change. The sky was still cloudy and muggy, but thicker and darker clouds began to slowly roll in. The dark clouds were starting to block out the sun almost entirely causing the mid afternoon day to look more like night time. This would not stop Kate and Garth. Both of them seemed to not even notice the change in the sky. They walked only with a small amount of limping and they both pushed on through as the air was also beginning to cool even more.

All seemed peaceful between the two pack leaders on the outside, but on the inside of Garth's mind, a war was being waged. The only thing running through his mind was Lilly. He missed her so much and each and every day he was not with her was becoming harder on him. He needed to find a way to wiggle his way out of this marriage with Kate, but he didn't know how to do that without all out war between the two packs. Garth knew and understood his father, he would declare war if he just simply left Kate.

He thought of many Ideas of how he could get to be with her without the usual hiding. He thought about simply telling Kate that he was not happy, but he was not sure how smoothly that would go. He had no idea how Kate would react. There is a chance that she agrees and maybe they both could figure out an idea together, but that just seemed to risky. For all he knows, Kate could go ballistic and try to kill him. After all, she is Eve's daughter.

Garth also thought about faking his own death. At first it seemed perfect. When Kate would return to Jasper and spread the bad news throughout the whole pack. Everyone was for sure going to be surprised and sadden, especially Lilly. Then maybe after a few days to go by, he would then sneak back and find Lilly. He would let her know he was fine and then the two of them could run off together and start a life on their own. There was just one problem, how was he going to fake his death. Sure, several ideas came to mind, but it had to be one that would look very realistic without actually killing himself in the process. Not only did it have to look realistic, Garth also had to be a great actor. If he were to be conscious when Kate approached his body, he really had to act dead. Garths kind of shock his head and he knew he needed a plan that would make it impossible to Kate to get to his body. It would just be easier that way.

Several more ideas came to mind, but Garth was able to find some sort of flaw with each and every one of them. He needed one that was perfect; he only had one shot. The more he thought about it, the harder it seemed to be. Thinking that faking his death was just too difficult, he then shifted his train of thought of other ideas on how he could get to be with Lilly.

The two young wolves continued to walk through the lightly forested area until something seemed to catch Kate's eye. She suddenly stopped walking and her head jerked to the left. Garth was still thinking of ideas and he did not notice that Kate stopped walking. He then bumped into her which snapped him back to reality.

"Whoa, Kate, why did you stop waking?" said Garth still somewhat in a daze.

Kate then turned her whole body to the left and then lifted her paw and said, "Look over there, that tree. It looks like it has been damaged by something. There are branches and needles lying on the ground." Kate then started to walk towards the tree to get a better look at it.

"Oh Kate I'm sure it's nothing. A bear cub was probably just playing in it. Let's just keep moving" said Garth somewhat annoyed. Kate then got right up to the tree and started to look around. Garth was not too far behind her.

"See Kate, just some broken branches. Nothing out of the ordinary here" said Garth as he just wanted to keep moving. Kate then started to walk around the nearby area sniffing around until something got her attention. She noticed a small bunch of fur was stuck where there used to be a branch on the tree. Kate took a quick sniff and knew right away it was Humphrey's. She began to wonder why his fur was in the tree, but she did not put much thought into it.

"Garth, were obliviously on the right track. Their scent is really strong over here. Maybe they rested here for a while" said Kate with an excited look on her face. Garth then soon walked over to where she picked up their scent. When he got there, he got huge whiff. Yes, he did pick up Humphrey's scent, but he also knew what happened here. Garth was also able to smell a faint musky smell. He could never forget that thick powerful odor which instantly reminded him of his first time with Lilly.

"Uh Kate, I think they did a little bit more than just rest here" said Garth in a subtle tone.

"How can you tell something else happened here?" asked Kate with a confused look on her face.

_Crap, I can't let her get suspicious of me and Lilly, _Garth thought for a quick second.

"I can also smell the remains of some rabbit. Yes, they defiantly ate some rabbit here" Garth quickly explained.

"Really! You're already thinking about food! We just ate a few hours ago" said Kate surprised.

"What can I say, I love the smell or rabbit" chuckled Garth.

Kate just rolled her eyes and said, "Alright, let's keep moving. Their scent leads this way." Garth nodded his head and then started to follow Kate.

As they walked through the trees it was starting to get darker and darker. It was still not close to nighttime, but it was starting to get so dark that it could confuse anyone. Garth looked up at the sky and noticed the darkness in the clouds which started to worry him.

"Kate, I don't think the weather is looking so good. Looks like there is a storm is coming. We should find somewhere to say and call it a night" said Garth concerned.

Kate then too looked up and saw the intimating clouds, but that did not faze her. "It doesn't look that bad; we can keep moving. We need to catch up to those two" said Kate in a determined tone.

"No Kate, I really think we should find a place to stay. Those clouds are looking really bad" said Garth.

"Don't worry, we should be fine. We are some of the toughest Alphas. We were even able to fight our way out of an entire pack. I think we can brave a little storm" said Kate in a confident yet southing tone.

"Alright Kate, If you think so" said Garth cautiously.

As time went by, the sky was not showing any signs of improvement. Distant flashes were lighting up the sky with an impressive light show. Kate and Garth would stop occasionally to look back and admire the flashes. Kate had a straight face with a serious look in her eye while Garth had a slightly troubled look on his. The wind was swirling around causing the trees to sway and the fur on their bodies to blow to one side and then the other as the wind would shift. The lightning strikes were starting to get closer. It suddenly went from southing light filling the sky to a loud sharp crackling boom. The intenseness of the thunder was so strong; Kate and Garth were able to feel the intense force pound on their backs and shake the ground they stand on.

"Kate I think we really need to find a place now. The storm is just about here" said Garth in a slightly more stern voice.

Kate looked up at the sky once more as another loud lightning strike filled the sky and the intense sound pounded on her chest with more force than ever. "Alright, I guess it is time to find a place. We will keep walking and we will scan the environment for a den. How does that sound?"

"I did see a den about 15 minutes back where we came from. I think we should walk back and go there" said Garth as he started to shuffle his feet back the way they came.

"No, we must keep moving forward. I'm sure we will find another. Let's push on" said Kate as she didn't even wait for Garth as she continued to follow the scent trail. Garth just sighed and then started a slight jog to catch up with her.

It was only about two minutes after their discussion is when it started to rain. The rain did not start off slow either. When it started, it was an all-out down pour. Their fur went from soft and fluffy to soaked and heavy in a matter of seconds as they were completely drenched. The wind never did let down either; the wind only picked up in speed which started to make the rain feel like needles hitting there face. The intense wind forced Kate and Garth to use all their strength just to remain upright. They pushed through the wind leaning very far forward, almost like walking up a small stream. This was the strongest storm both Kate and Garth have ever experienced in all their lives.

Both of the Alphas were starting to become a little fearful. Without even thinking about it, Kate and Garth began to slowly pick up their pace from a brisk walk to almost a full sprint. They quickly and efficiently ran through and dodged trees with incredible smoothness and grace. This started to become more difficult as the ground began to soak up the water and become muddy. Then Kate stepped in one mud puddle that literally grabbed her foreleg causing her to fall flat on her face. Garth was not able to stop in time and skidded right into Kate. The force of the crash was enough to pull her leg out of the thick mud puddle. They both slid down the mud slowly coming to a stop.

"Kate you alright" Garth yelled over the loud roaring of the wind.

Kate grabbed at her muddy paw and moved it around stretching the muscles. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little sore" Kate yelled back.

Garth then helped Kate back up. Right as they got up, a huge gust of wind came and blew them right back down to the mud. They just stayed down on the ground to wait for the gust to die down while garth was spitting out mud that got in his mouth when he fell. Kate then knew they needed to find a place to stay and now. She stared to look around for anyplace they could stay. Then something caught her eye. It was hard to see through the heavy rain, but it looked like some sort of black void. To her, it looked like a den.

"Garth, I found a den" yelled Kate in excitement.

"WHAT?" Garth yelled back as he couldn't hear a thing with the loud roaring of the wind.

Kate did not even bother to respond because she knew that the wind was just too loud. She stood up and pulled Garth up by the scruff and pointed in the direction that she though she saw a den. Garth peered through the rain and saw what Kate was pointing at. His face lit up as the two of them started to run towards the den.

The wind was blowing very strongly to the side causing the two wolves to lean against it just to stay upright. As they were getting closer to the black void that they saw, both of them now knew that it was indeed a den that they could wait out the storm in. The sky suddenly was filled with light shortly followed by an intense crack. The lightning strike was so close that Kate and Garth were blinded and were forced to stop to wait to regain their vision back. While they waited they soon heard a loud cracking sound. Both of them dropped to the ground as they waited for the sound to go away. The cracking soon was then followed by and very loud crashing thud. After the crash, their visions soon came back and were able to witness what has happened. A large smoldering tree has fallen down in front of them blocking the entrance of the den.

They quickly ran to the den and saw that the tree had completely blocked the entrance. Because Kate was a little smaller, she tried her hardest to wiggle her way inside the den. No matter how hard she tried, she had no luck.

"Damn, it's completely blocked. It looks like we're going to have to find some other place to stay" yelled Kate as another bolt of lightning filled the sky. Garth, with a serious and intense look on his face, nodded his head and they both took off to look for shelter.

They tried there hardest to move as fast as they could, but were only able to travel at walking speed. The wind and the rain made it very difficult to move any faster. As they forced their way through the rough weather, once again the wind picked up. This time it blew harder than ever. Kate and Garth were slowly picked up off the ground. They were beginning to panic, frantically flailing their paws through the air trying to touch the ground. Both one of them was not able to regain their footing and they flew about ten feet through the air before hitting the ground and then tumbling with the wind like leaves across an open plain. After what seemed like forever, the intense gusting of the wind slowed back down to its normal speed. Kate and Garth were then able to stop tumbling and then they laid down on the wet ground regaining their sense of direction.

Still slightly dazed, Garth lifted his head up and saw what appeared to be some sort of human settlement. It looked like it was made up of something similar to a tree and other strange materials, but appeared to be abandoned. It looked like it had fallen over and was destroyed for a long time now. It looked like a big pile of broken wood, rock, and old brownish-orange metal.

Garth though that this could be a good place to wait out the storm in. Without even trying to yell over the loud roar of the storm, he nudged Kate on the shoulder and pointed towards the structure. She saw what Garth was pointing at, but she was a little unsure. When she saw the broken human den, she was reminded that last time she came across people she got taken away. Kate knew that they need to find shelter and fast. Despite her uncertainty, they both got up and ran towards the structure.

When they got there, the two of them crawled inside sheltering themselves from the wind and rain. There was not much room inside, but just enough to stand up in. They both shock the water out of their fur and laid down on the ground shivering.

"You don't think that any humans will come here do you" questioned Kate.

"I don't think so" responded Garth, "This place doesn't look a human could live here anymore. We should be just fine for one night."

"It appears so, I guess your right" said Kate with somewhat of a troubled look on her face.

"Oh and Garth, I also just want to say that I'm sorry for dragging you out into this storm. I guess I was not thinking clearly because I know were just so close" Kate said sadly.

"That's alright, the important thing is that were safe now. Let's rest now and get up bright and early in the morning. Who knows, we may catch up to them by tomorrow" said Garth trying to cheer her up.

Kate then started to feel a little better and said, "That's sounds like a good idea, good night Garth."

"Good night Kate"

**AN: I know I didn't write about Tasha and Humphrey in this chapter. I didn't mainly because it would be a lot like what happened with Kate and Garth, but things would not have turn out nearly as bad for them. I just would have seemed too reparative. Plus this chapter was mainly for Kate and Garth (you will find out why in the next update). I hope hear your reviews, I miss them ;)**

**Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!**


	15. Ride of Their Lives

**AN: Oh who am I kidding? I feel bad for not writing about Tasha and Humphrey's point of view during the storm. This chapter will most likely be shorter then my others. After this I will make sure to continue on. Enjoy ^^**

Tasha and Humphrey continued their way to Tasha's former pack. As more time went on and the closer they got, Humphrey was becoming more curious as to what her parents were like. Tasha hasn't really said much about them, so he really didn't have much to go off of.

So Humphrey began to think to himself, _I remembered her saying that they really pushed her to become an Alpha, much like her brother. I can imagine them being the type of wolves that are really proud of whom they are and have high expectations of others. I hope that is not the case. If it was, then they may not be accepting of me. I mean, I'm not the strongest wolf out there. I don't look like the type of wolf that can protect her when danger comes, but that doesn't mean I won't try. I also don't know how to hunt. I never caught my own food before, unless it was growing on a bush where it couldn't run from me. What am I doing, I can't think like this. I'm sure her parents are nice and caring. I can't imagine them being much different than Kate's. Sure, one of Kate's parents may be overly protective to the point of insanity, but there still nice._

Humphrey's thoughts were cut short when he noticed Tasha stop walking and her tail began to wag. He began to wonder why she was so excited all of a sudden. He walked up to her with a smile and asked "What got you so excited?"

"Humphrey, do you remember the very first day we meet" asked Tasha.

"Of course I do. That was the day you pointed and laughed at my wolfhood after you woke me up from a good dream" said Humphrey still somewhat embarrassed.

Tasha just broke out in laughter and said, "OHH, I remember that now! HAHAHA that was hilarious, but that's not what I'm getting at."

"Oh" said Humphrey feeling even more embarrassed, "Yeah I remember, what about it?"

"We also went log sledding at my favorite hill" said Tasha with her tail still wagging.

"Yeah I remember that. That was a lot of fun, probably the most fun I ever had log sledding" said Humphrey as he recalled that event.

"Well, I think I found a hill that might top that one" said Tasha with a smile on her face. She then pointed towards the hill with an excited look on her face. Humphrey then looked towards the direction she was pointing at. When he saw the hill, his face lit up and he began to wag his tail.

"Hope you don't mind a little detour?" said Tasha.

"We so have to go down it! Let's go" exclaimed Humphrey as the two of them began to run towards the hill with their tails going a mile a minute.

As they worked their way to the bottom of the hill, the muggy air was slowly starting to become thicker as the dark clouds of the impending storm were fast approaching. As the clouds worked their way closer to the unsuspecting wolves, the wind slowly began to pick up. The wind went unnoticed as it was masked by the wind Tasha and Humphrey were feeling by running towards what might be the best log sledding hill ever.

After a couple minutes of running, the two young wolves got to the bottom of the hill. They took a moment look up the hill. The hill seems much bigger up close. It was not the steepest hill, but it was defiantly the longest one they have seen. Tasha and Humphrey both looked at each other with a smile and both nodded their heads and started their long walk up the hill.

As they worked their way up the hill, both of them were taking mental notes on where the rocks and trees were and the best path to take down it. On their way up, one thing caught their eye. They noticed a den inside the hill. Both of them stopped for a second and looked at the den. The den just looked different than the other ones they have seen.

"You want to check it out?" asked Humphrey.

"Sure, for some reason I'm kind of curious" said Tasha as they both approached the den.

Both of them walked inside the den. It was dark and it had an eerie feeling. The den also had a strange smell. Both Tasha and Humphrey were a little nervous, but they pressed on. They soon got to the back of the den and something caught their eye. It was hard to tell what it was exactly because of the dark, but it looked like a pile of sticks. Tasha didn't really want to know what it was and she stopped walking, but not Humphrey. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly walked up to get a closer look.

"What is it?" asked Tasha curiously.

Humphrey lowered his muzzle and took a quick sniff and instantly back away from it with a scared look on his face.

"There….. bones…. from another wolf" said Humphrey nervously.

"Ok, this place gives me the creeps. Let's leave" said Tasha somewhat scared.

"I couldn't agree more, let's get out of here" said Humphrey as the two of them quickly left the den.

They both got out of the den and took one last look back.

"Let's forget about that and have some fun" said Humphrey trying to change the subject on mind.

"Yeah, I bet this hill is going to be the best" said Tasha while trying to forget what she just saw.

As they were finishing their walk up the hill the clouds began to darken the sun even more. The air began to cool and the wind began to slowly pick up. All the signs of a powerful storm were slowing making their presence, but all Tasha and Humphrey could think about was how much fun sliding down this hill was going to be. After about 15 more minutes of climbing the hill, they finally made it to the top.

When they made it to the top, the two of them looked around at the wonderful scenery. They were able to see very far over the trees with the distant mountain range dominating the horizon with one of the most beautiful views they have ever seen. The white mountains and the black clouds made a wonderful contrast in color which blew them away. Then they were snapped out of their trance when they saw lightning strikes fill the distant sky.

"It looks like a storm is coming and fast. You sure you still want to this?" asked Tasha as she began to worry.

"We didn't climb up this hill just to be stopped by some storm. I say we do it" said Humphrey with enthusiasm.

"Alright then, now do you see a log we could use" said Tasha feeling more confident with Humphrey's enthusiasm.

They both looked around and found a tree that looked like it has been dead for some time now. They approached the tree and stood up digging their claws into the bark. On the count of three they both pulled at the tree causing the bark to separate from the tree in one big piece. They tested the strength of the sled to make sure it was strong enough to go down the hill on. Everything seemed okay and they both pulled the sled to the edge of the hill.

Both of them hopped in the log, with Tasha in the front and Humphrey in the back, and slowly pushed it right onto the edge of the hill.

"You ready Tasha?" yelled Humphrey.

"You bet, let's do this" Tasha yelled back. Both of them pushed as hard as they could over the edge and began their way down the hill. The log wasted no time picking up speed. It was not long until everything started to blur from high rate of speed.

"Left 15 degrees" yelled Tasha as they dodged their first tree in a smooth and perfectly executed turn.

"Right 20 degrees! Again right 20 degrees! Left 15 degrees!" Tasha commanded as they continued to swerve through and around all the obstacles.

As they were sledding down the hill, the powerful storm was now overhead. Suddenly the sky was filled with an intense light followed by a deafening crack. The loud lightning strike was so loud that Tasha and Humphrey were caught off guard and lost focus on the fast approaching trees.

Humphrey saw a tree coming up right in front of them. He took a quick glance at Tasha and she seemed to be still dazed. Humphrey then dug his paw into the dirt as hard as he could to try to turn out of its way. The sled began to slowly turn, but the tree was coming up fast. Just as they are about to hit the tree, the sled was able to turn just barely enough to get out of its way. As they rode by, the sled scraped the tree breaking off a small piece of the log near the front.

After passing the tree, Humphrey leaned forward at started to shake Tasha while yelling, "Tasha, I need to you to focus. Left 10 degrees!"

Tasha shook her head and then looked up and saw the incoming rock ahead. Both of them then placed their paws in the dirt and made the turn.

The storm overhead was now in full swing. The wind began to increase which made simply keeping the sled straight more of a challenge. If the bright and loud lightning strikes and the intense wind were not enough, it then started to downpour. The rain was coming down so hard that the water hitting their face was making it very hard to focus. On top of that, the rain was getting in their eyes making it difficult to see. Both of them had one paw out in front of them to block out the water from hitting their eyes.

"Right 15 degrees" yelled Tasha over the loud wind and rain of the storm. The rain was damping the ground causing the sled to slide much faster down the hill. The wet ground was also making the handling different and much more difficult. As they tried to make the turn, the log was beginning to spin instead of turning. Both of them realized this and then started to franticly paddle forward while sliding down the hill at an angle. They tried as hard as they could to get the log out of the way of the upcoming rock, but this time they were not as lucky. The back part of the sled hit the rock causing a small section to break off and shatter into several pieces.

This caused the sled that was facing the right side of the hill to swing quickly to the left. Tasha and Humphrey tried their hardest to regain control of the sled, but this was proving to be an impossible task. The sled was sliding straight towards another rock up ahead. This rock was somewhat in a different shape, this one looked somewhat like a ramp.

Tasha saw this and yelled back to Humphrey, "Hold on, this is going to get rough."

They both grabbed onto the sides of the sled and holding on as tight as they could. The sled went over the rock causing the whole log to be launched into the air. As they flew through the air, Tasha and Humphrey have now lost all sense of direction and had no idea what was going on because everything was happening so fast.

The sled then hit the ground with a rough landing. When it landed, part of the log dug into the dirt causing it to violently change directions. By now Tasha and Humphrey gave up on trying to control the sled and hunkered down holding on for dear life.

The sled then stared to spin down the hill again as all control was now lost. Humphrey then took a quick glace up and saw another tree coming. The log was sliding down the hill sideways and there was no hope on dodging this one. Humphrey knew he had to react quickly before it was too late. He looked at Tasha who still had her head down as she was hoping for the best.

Humphrey then yelled "BAIL!" right as he kicked Tasha off the sled. She fell of the sled and landed on the wet ground, but it was too late for Humphrey. The sled hit the tree and the whole front half, where Tasha was, got smashed in to several pieces. Humphrey's half was able to dodge the tree, but he was sent into a violent spin. He was not able to keep his balance for long as he then wiped out causing him to tumble down the hill.

Because Tasha was pushed off, she landed on the ground smoothly and was able to slide down the hill. She looked over at Humphrey and all she was able to see were chunks of wood flying everywhere and Humphrey tumbling down the hill. She watched him in horror as there was nothing she could do. By this time, they were near the bottom of the hill and soon they slowly came to a stop.

Tasha, after regaining her balance and sense of direction, looked over at Humphrey and saw that he was lying motionless in the heavy rain. Tasha got up and quickly ran his direction to make sure he was okay.

"Humphrey get up! Please tell me you're alright" yelled Tasha while she tried to shake him awake.

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Tasha's extremely concerned look on her face.

"Humphrey, are you okay?"

Humphrey then lifted his head and looked around for a bit then he looked up back at Tasha and said, "Finally, were at the bottom. I thought that would never end."

"Can you stand up" asked Tasha thinking that there is no way he got out of that uninjured. Humphrey then positioned his feet underneath him and slowly pushed himself up.

"I'm a little shaken… and dizzy, but I'm fine" Humphrey yelled over the loud roar of a strong gust of wind.

"Where are we supposed to go? We need to find a place to stay to wait out this storm" Tasha yelled back.

"You're probably not going to like it, but we can stay in the den of the bones up on the hill" said Humphrey.

Tasha had a disgusted look on her face and said, "Isn't there any other place we can stay?"

"I haven't seen any other den for miles. That would be the only place" said Humphrey trying to convince Tasha. Just thinking of spending the night in that den gave her the chills, but she knew that it would be better than staying here outside all night.

"Alright fine, let's go" said Tasha with no other options.

The two tried their hardest get up the hill as fast as they could, but the wind and the rain water made it much slipper then before. As they worked their way up, a strong gust of wind would occasionally knock them unbalanced and causing them to slide back down the hill a little bit. They would just dig their claws into the ground until they were able to stop and continue up.

Eventually they were able to get to the den and wasted no time getting inside. Once inside, the two of them shook all the water out of their fur to dry off.

"There, now we should be safe for the rest of the night. Are you okay Tasha?" asked Humphrey.

"NO!" exclaimed Tasha, "Those bones just creep me out. I don't like them at all."

"What do you want to do about them? Do you want to bury them or something?" asked Humphrey.

"It would be better than just having them sit there" said Tasha.

"Alright then, let's go do that" said Humphrey as the two of them walked back to the end of the den. Once they got near the bones, they started to dig a hole.

After a few minutes of nonstop digging Humphrey asked, "Alright, is this deep enough?"

"Ehhh, I guess. I prefer a little deeper but I guess this is fine" said Tasha with that disgusted look.

Humphrey then approached the bones and reached out to push them in the hole but stopped right before touching them and looked up at Tasha. She just signaled him to go ahead and push them in. Humphrey then just closed his eyes and tapped the bones into the hole. Once every bone was in the hole, they filled it back up with dirt and then patted it down to make it firm again.

"There, the bones are buried. Do you feel better now?" asked Humphrey with his own disgusted look.

Tasha just nodded her head and said, "Yeah, better. I'm not really tired just yet; I think I'm just going to watch the rain for a little bit."

"Alright, I think I'll join you" said Humphrey as they walked back to the den entrance.

Once at the entrance, the two young wolves sat down right next to each other and just watched the rain silently. Neither of them said a word to each other for well over an hour. As it was become later, Tasha slowly began to lean on Humphrey and was closing her eyes. Humphrey looked down at her and began to smile. Her fur was just so warm and it was very relaxing knowing that she was there by his side.

"Thank you for saving me from hitting that tree. Who knows what may have happened" said Tasha in a very tired tone.

"No need to thank me, I'm sure you would have done the same for me" said Humphrey.

As Tasha fell asleep, Humphrey stayed up staring out into the distance letting his mind wonder on. The one thing that seemed to be his mind was what happened to that wolf that died there. After about another hour of thinking random thoughts, Humphrey could feel his eyes become heavy as he slowly started to lay down and fall asleep with Tasha right next to him.

**AN: I guess that did not turn out short at all. I just kept getting more ideas as I continued to write. Now this next chapter is going to have a lot going on in it. I hope you are all ready for it. Don't forget to review.**


	16. First Encounters

**AN: Not really much to say here, so I'll let you go straight to reading. Enjoy ****"-"**

Both Humphrey and Tasha fell asleep right in the entrance of the den. Tasha was lying on top of Humphrey as they both were still fast asleep. The dark clouds of the storm were now gone and the bright light of the early morning sun was now shining bright. The light shined into the den and on the eyes of Humphrey. He slowly began to wake up and lifted a paw into the air to block out the intense light. He then looked up at Tasha who was still fast asleep.

He figured it was his turn to do something to wake her up. Humphrey thought of what he could do for a few minutes and came up with an idea. He then started shaking Tasha and loudly said, "Tasha, Tasha, wake up wake up. You got to wake up"

"Emmm, what's going on?" asked Tasha in a sleepy tone.

"FIRE! FIRE! The den is on fire. We need to get out now!" yelled Humphrey as he started to pull Tasha up.

"What the hell? How can the den be on fire?" asked Tasha now really confused and still partly asleep.

Humphrey then picked up Tasha and yelled "HURRY! GET OUT!" as he pushed her out the den and down the hill. The grass was still wet from the storm which made it simple to slide down the hill. Tasha began to panic because she was so much was happening just after waking up. All her legs were spread out as she tried to stop herself. She then looked up and saw Humphrey sliding down the hill on his butt and laughing on the way down. The two of them slowly came to a stop at the bottom of the hill with Humphrey still cracking up.

"Good morning Tasha. How did you sleep?" said Humphrey with a huge grin. Tasha was still shocked as she looked up at the den, then at Humphrey, the den, then Humphrey again.

"The den doesn't look like its on fire" said Tasha with her head off to the side.

"I know, it's not. Call it payback for the tricks that you pull on me when I'm sleeping" said Humphrey with a smile.

Tasha then had a sly smile and then pounced on top of Humphrey pinning him to the ground.

"So how much longer till we get to you parents" said Humphrey with the biggest smile Tasha has ever seen him have. She couldn't hold it back anymore and then she started to crack up.

"haha, very nice way to wake me up" said Tasha as she looked up towards the mountain range.

"It appears that we're only about a two hour walk till we get there" said Tasha.

"Great, then let's get moving" said Humphrey as she allowed him to get back up on his feet. They wasted no time and headed straight for Tasha's former pack, and her parents. Humphrey was very curious to see what this place is like. Tasha on the other hand was a little nervous. She was still feeling uncertain about what might happen when they get there.

"So Tasha, what do your parents look like? I'm really curious" said Humphrey with an eager look on his face.

"From what I remember, my mother is about the size of an average wolf. She has black fur with a white chest and underbelly. Her eyes are a bright green color. My father is a large strong grey wolf. He has a white underbelly and his tail is a slightly lighter color of gray. His eyes are just like mine, a deep dark blue" described Tasha.

"Alright, I can picture them right now. Your dad seems to look kind of like me, but I bet he could whop my ass" said Humphrey sarcastically.

Tasha started to chuckle and then said, "He could any day of the week. He is strong and proud. Also he bears a couple scars that he got from previous battles protecting our pack from danger. They don't bother him, he wears them proud."

"Your dad sounds like a nice wolf" said Humphrey.

"He can be, just don't get on his bad side. I don't know anyone that is on his bad side that is currently living" said Tasha with a slight smile.

Humphrey took a quick gulp and said, "Um, ok then. I'll do my best to not anger him. I guess that means no jokes huh?"

"Don't worry Humphrey, as long as you stay with me I'm sure nothing bad will happen" assured Tasha.

"Ok, what about your mother. What is she like?" asked Humphrey.

"She was not as much of a fighter as my father was, but she was still good at it. She was smart and she uses tactics and stealth to sneak around and attack unsuspecting wolves. Her black fur made that easy for her. I remember her telling me stories about her fights. She said that the only fault in her camouflage was her bright green eyes, but she used that to her advantage. She said that when another wolf looks at her in the night, the only thing they could see was her eyes. It would strike fear in them and they would freeze making them an easy target" described Tasha.

"I think I now understand why your parents pushed you so much to be an Alpha. They both sound like very fierce fighters" commented Humphrey.

"They are, but the main reason to why I went to school was because of my mother. She is also the most persuasive woman you will ever meet. I had some pretty serious doubts about Alpha school, but she was able to convince me in less than an hour. I then became so confident that I thought it would be easy. Damn is she good, but I still love her" said Tasha as she began to become less nervous about her parents.

"I just hope she doesn't convince me to do something stupid, just to test me" said Humphrey with a smile.

"Oh don't worry about it too much. I'm sure she will" laughed Tasha.

Both Tasha and Humphrey continued to make small talk as they almost approached her old pack. The sun continued to climb until it was high noon. By this time, Tasha began to recognize the landscape. The familiar trees, the same scent, the sight of the mountain going up to the sky, she was sure they were there. Tasha then looked back at Humphrey to tell him, but he was walking funny with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Humphrey, everything all right?" asked Tasha

"Yep everything's fine here, let's just keep walking" said Humphrey in a rushed tone.

"Let me guess, you have to pee" said Tasha.

"Yeah I do, really badly" said Humphrey as he began to hop around.

"Ok, then pee" said Tasha not understanding the problem.

"I can't go with you looking" said Humphrey with the look that he is going to explode.

"Humphrey, you have done far worse with that thing with me watching, even participating. I'm sure you can pee with me around" said Tasha still not understanding.

"It's just too much pressure; please can you just walk away for a minute. I have to go really badly" pleaded Humphrey.

"Alright fine, I'll just be over here" said Tasha as she started to walk away.

Tasha kept walking away until Humphrey was out of sight and sat down in a clearing of trees. She was simply passing the time by tapping her foot and making quite sounds to herself when she heard someone say something.

"Tasha…. Is that you?" asked a large gray wolf. She looked over towards the voice and saw who it was. She stood up and started to wag her tail as her face lit up with excitement.

"Dad?" said Tasha with a surprised and excited tone. The big gray wolf ran towards his daughter and quickly hugged her while Tasha hugged back.

"Tasha, we thought we would never see you again. We missed you so much" said her father as he embraced her even harder.

"I missed you to dad. I figured I would never see you ether" said Tasha as she began to tear up slightly.

"Why did you come back? We thought you hated us and never wanted to see us again. Why are you here?" asked her father.

Before she was able to answer his question, a dark wolf came out of the trees with another wolf in her jaws.

"Honey look, I found and intruder marking OUR territory" said the black wolf. Humphrey had a guilty smile on his face as he began wave at Tasha.

When the Black wolf saw her daughter standing next to her mate, her eyes grew wide and she dropped Humphrey on the ground and said, "Tasha, there is no way that can be you!"

"Yes Mom, it's me! And I can see you meet Humphrey" said Tasha as she ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Wait a minute, so you know this territory stealing wolf?" asked her father.

Tasha began to giggle and said, "Yep. Mom, Dad, this is Humphrey. Humphrey this is my mother Czarina Nikkiah and my father Czar Vladimir II." Humphrey tilted his head to the side and had a confused look on his face.

"Everyone just calls them Nikki and Czar" simplified Tasha.

"Ok, that is much better." said Humphrey as he took a sigh of relief. Nikki and Czar began to closely look at Humphrey and approached him.

"So who exactly is Humphrey" asked Czar as the two wolves began to circle him.

"Humphrey is a member of the pack that I joined after I left. Currently he is my partner" briefly explained Tasha. Their ears perked up as they then began to closely examine Humphrey while he sat there with somewhat of an uncomfortable look.

"He looks rather small." "He doesn't look very strong." "Are you sure he is 'mate' worthy." "Can he even hunt?" "He's not very confident, he looks scared." "He doesn't look like he can protect you when there's danger." "What do you even see in him?" said Tasha's parents back and forth.

"Come on Mom and Dad, leave him alone. That's no way to treat him" said Tasha standing up for him.

"Why don't we just show Humphrey around? What do you guys say?" Asked Tasha trying to change the subject.

"Alright then, come on you two" said Czar as they began to walk towards the rest of the pack. Humphrey and Tasha walked together behind her parents as they began to show them around.

"Tasha, you're right about your mom and her eyes. I saw them peering out of a bush not too far from me. Scared the piss right out of me…. Literally" said Humphrey as he replayed the event.

"I told you they were scary" said Tasha as she started giggling.

Nikki and Czar showed them their land, the most common drinking hole, the feasting grounds, and the howling rocks. After showing them around, Tasha's parents showed Tasha and Humphrey a den that they could stay in for the time being.

"So how long do you guys plan on staying?" asked Nikki.

"Oh, we're not really sure. We never really planned on how long we were going to stay" answered Tasha.

"You two are welcomed to stay as long as you like. Oh and make sure your little friend doesn't mark anymore of our territory" said Nikki as she glared her green eyes at Humphrey.

"Uhh yes ma'am" acknowledged Humphrey. Czar and Nikki then left for Tasha and Humphrey to get comfortable in there new den.

"Try not to let them get to you too much. There just testing you" said Tasha trying to comfort Humphrey.

"It doesn't seem like that to me. I don't think your parents like me too much" said Humphrey with his head down.

"Humphrey, I know that they can be kind of harsh, but don't take it personally. They're not very friendly when it comes to strangers. We grew up in a time with a constant threat of attack for a while. My parents trusted no one. They wouldn't ever let me play outside of their view when I was a pup" explained Tasha.

"That would have been kind of nice to know; I would have liked some form of heads up" said Humphrey.

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess I forgot about that" apologized Tasha.

"Seeing how your parents have some funny name, what's your full name?" asked Humphrey.

"Oh mine, my full name is Czarevna Natasha and my brother's name is Czarevich Leonid, but everyone just calls him Leo" said Tasha

"zarebea, scaregbna, bargivna….. I give up" said Humphrey as he struggled saying the names. "I don't get it, what's up with the funny first names" he asked.

Tasha was still laughing when Humphrey tried to pronounce their names. When she calmed down she explained, "Their Russian for emperor, empress, son and daughter of the emperor."

"You're from Russia? Isn't that really far away?" asked Humphrey.

"No but my family was. We just like to keep the tradition going" Tasha further explained.

"Now you got me wondering, I haven't seen Leo this whole time. Let's find Mom and Dad and ask them where he is. I would love for you to meet him" said Tasha excitedly.

"Alright, let's go find them" said Humphrey as the two of them headed outside and began to find her parents. It didn't take them long, they found them talking to a bunch of other wolves in the pack. When Humphrey and Tasha got to her parents, they have already dismissed everyone.

"Hey Mom, Dad, where's Leo? I want Humphrey to meet him" asked Tasha.

"Oh dear that's right, we never told her about that" said Nikki to Czar.

"Never told me what? What's going on?" questioned Tasha.

"Tasha, come with us to our den. We need to talk" said Czar.

"Um, ok" said Tasha now confused and somewhat worried.

Everyone then began to walk towards the den with no words exchanged. When they got to the den, Tasha and her parents began to walk inside. As Humphrey started to walk in, Czar turned around and said, "Humphrey, I know your Tasha's partner and all, but this is personal family business. I'm going to ask you to stay outside.

Humphrey stopped walking and took a few steps back outside and said, "Alright then, I'll wait here."

The three of them continued inside. Tasha looked back at Humphrey and she appeared sad. Humphrey then sat down outside and began to feel worried too. Czar motioned Tasha to continue inside. Humphrey wanted to go inside with her, but he respected her father's orders and waited. Humphrey tried to look in, but they went around a corner and he was not able to see them. Tasha and her parents walked to the back of the den and they all sat down.

"So what happened to Leo? Is he ok?" asked Tasha as she was full of questions.

"Tasha, I know he was you brother and you looked up and respected him, so this might be hard to hear." said Czar starting off

"About three months after you left, we got attack by our neighboring pack" continued Nikki, "They caught us off guard. It appeared that every wolf from their pack invaded."

"We were not sure why they attacked. If you still remember, we were always on uneven terms with them" said Czar, "It could have been a number of reasons. We may never know."

"Everyone fought bravely, even your brother. The battle continued for about 45 minutes. After the fight, there were dead bodies everywhere; bodies from our and their pack. It was one of the most horrific scenes anyone has ever witnessed" explained Nikki as she began to tear up.

"Among the bodies was Leo; we quickly ran to him. When we got to him he had a large bite mark on his throat. There was a large amount of blood pouring from his neck, but he was still breathing. We quickly brought him to the den. Everyone did what they could; we got the blood cleaned up and managed to stop him from bleeding" said Czar and he continued the story.

"We were able to keep him alive, but barely. We tried to get him to talk, but he would not say anything. Then, later that night he went into shock. His body began to shiver really badly, and he started to feel really cold. We laid down next to him in an attempt to keep him warm, but nothing seemed to work. After about 15 minutes, he stopped shivering and we could no longer feel his heart beat" said Nikki as tears began to pour from her face.

Tasha was speechless and she tried her hardest to hold back her emotions. She began to shake and then she fell down on the ground and exploded into tears. Just outside the den Humphrey heard Tasha start crying. He quickly stood up and darted inside after her. He ran inside and found Tasha lying on the ground crying. When she looked up and saw Humphrey, she stood up and ran to him. She collapsed in his arms and cried heavily onto his shoulder. Humphrey embraced her and tried his hardest to calm her down. Nikki and Czar just sat back and watched their daughter break down with sad looks on their faces.

"Mom, Dad, I want to be alone with Humphrey right now. I'll talk to you later" said Tasha in-between tears and heavy sobs. Nikki and Czar understood and just nodded their heads. Both Tasha and Humphrey left and went back to their den.

"I can't believe he's gone….. my brother. I really miss him" said Tasha as she continued to cry into Humphrey.

"It's okay, I know what it's like to lose a family member. It's very hard to deal with. I will be right here, and don't worry. Everything is going to be okay" said Humphrey in a calm and southing tone as a single tear leaked from his eye.

Tasha continued to cry for about another hour. It was now starting to get dark outside and the temperature began to drop very quickly. Even snowflakes began falling from the sky. As her tears began to slow down, she glanced up and looked outside and saw the falling snow. Her tear soaked face began to lighten up a little.

"Me and Leo have always enjoyed playing in the snow. Our favorite thing that we used to do as pups was digging a maze of tunnels and see who could make the longest one" said Tasha as she was starting to feel better.

Humphrey didn't say anything. Just seeing her starting to feel better was making him smile. The two of them watched the snow fall for hours until is started to become late as the two of them fell asleep curled up next to each other.

**AN: I know it took me forever to get to this part; I didn't want to leave out any important details in the story. I was also going to have Kate and Garth's POV in this chapter, but I felt like it was too out of place. I did manage to finish most of it, so expect an update in the next few days.**


	17. Confession

**AN: Alright, this is the second part that I wanted to post along with the last chapter. I kept my promise that I would update in a few days (I'm surprised I actually kept a promise this time). Just remember that this chapter is happening in the same time frame as the previous one. Enjoy _**

It was now morning and the sun was just rising over the horizon. The sun was a welcoming sight after last night's powerful storm. The storm lasted all night and just ended shortly before the sunrise. The sun's rays shined on all of the land causing the little water droplets on the grass to glimmer. As the sun worked its way up into the early morning sky, Kate and Garth were slowly waking up from there much needed rest.

They opened up their eyes and looked out through the rubble of their makeshift shelter. Garth was the first to get up and to walk outside. He took large strides stretching each leg while it was in the air. He looked back inside and saw that Kate was too getting out as she stretched her forelegs out in front of her and lifting her hindquarters up in the air with her tail pointed straight out. After the two stretched and shook themselves awake, they walked over to a freshly made puddle to take a drink from.

Kate noticed that Garth had a somewhat of an uncomfortable look and his face, but she did not put much thought into it. _Maybe he didn't get the greatest night sleep because of the storm _she thought to herself.

Once they finished their early morning routine Kate said, "Ready to head out? We got a long day ahead of us."

Garth just slowly nodded his head and said, "I guess, let's go." The two of the started to sniff around for Humphrey's scent trail, but was not able to find it. The rain washed away a lot of the scents which made tracking more difficult.

"I don't know Kate, I can't pick up anything. Which way should we go?" asked Garth.

"I have been noticing that they were traveling in a north north-east direction so maybe if we start going in that direction we might pick up a scent" said Kate

"Alright, let' go" said Garth as the two of them headed out in that direction.

Kate and Garth were both sniffing the ground and air looking for any trace of their scent. Kate appeared to be in a good mood, but Garth seemed different. While Kate was sweeping side to side looking for the scent, Garth was moving rather sluggishly. After several more minutes went by, Garth eventually just stopped walking with his head hanging low. At first Kate did not notice and she kept searching.

Then after a minute she lifted her head and said, "Find anything Garth?" After not hearing a response, she turned around and saw that Garth had fallen behind.

"Garth, are you alright" said Kate as she began to trot back to him. Garth said nothing. He then slowly lifted his head with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Kate as she tried to figure out what the problem is.

"Kate, it's been a long time. It's becoming harder and harder. I just don't know how much longer I can go" said Garth in a depressed tone.

"What are you talking about? Are you in pain? We can rest for a couple minutes if that would make you feel better" said Kate now starting to worry. Garth only shook his head.

"Kate…. Ever since we got married I've been hiding something" said Garth still sounding sad.

"Garth, what are you talking about? What are you hiding?" said Kate in a slightly confused tone.

Garth took a deep breath and then began to explain himself, "ever since you got taken away from our pack just before we were supposed to get married, your sister decided to spend time with me in order to prevent my dad from declaring war. While she was showing me around, we started to connect. We really got along and we started to fall for each other. Then you came back and I knew I wouldn't be able to spend time with her anymore." Garth then took a momentary pause and took another deep breath while Kate just stood there listening very carefully. "After we got married, I knew I made a mistake. It has nothing to do with you; you are very nice. It's just that my heart is with Lilly."

"Garth, I can understand how you feel. I was not looking forward towards a forced marriage either, but we're Alphas and this is our job. I too have made sacrifices, but I understand my responsibility. It's going to be hard to adjust and I'm sure we can figure something out" said Kate trying to cheer him up.

"No Kate, you don't understand. After we got married, I was still seeing Lilly. I couldn't bear to go on without her. Seeing her helps me stay happy" confessed Garth. Kate suddenly went from a curious look to a more tense a suspicious look on her face.

"What do you mean by 'seeing' her? What kind of things did you do with her?" said Kate as the look on her face began to intensify. Garth was now starting to become scared.

"Sometimes we would watch the sunset, get something to eat, just hang out…. We may have mated once or twice"

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!" yelled Kate as she slammed her paw onto the ground. "Do you even realize what you have just done? What if you got her pregnant? What if someone were to find out? What our parents found out? What if my MOM found out? Garth, not only did you put yourself at risk, now our whole pack at risk. This could break our marriage and our fathers may declare war on each other. You're a typical male, only thinking with your dick and not putting any thought into the problems that may occur" said Kate in disbelief and frustration.

"Look who's talking! You don't think I see why we went on this little adventure together. You're just after Humphrey because you love him" Garth yelled back.

"That may be part true. I honestly did have feelings for Humphrey, but I never mated with him. When I married you, I accepted the responsibilities and made the sacrifices that came with it. Were out looking for him because he seemed very troubled and I fear for his safety. He is part of our pack and we must to our best to protect everyone in it" defended Kate.

"You heard what that old wolf said. She said that he seemed happy with that other wolf. He's fine! What other reason is there for you to find him?" Garth yelled back.

"Because….. he's my friend. He left without even saying goodbye or mentioning where he was going. Before we went out to find him, I was deathly worried about him. Now, he seems to be doing better, but I still want to see him one more time. I want to know what's going on. As of right now, I am fine with whatever he chooses to do with his life. If he does decide to leave forever, I at least want to say goodbye. Is that so much to ask for?" said Kate as she was starting to become fed up with him.

"Kate, I didn't know….. I was starting to think that the only reason why we were still looking for him was because you loved him" said Garth now starting to understand the situation.

"Well Garth, you are somewhat right. I think I do love him. It may not be clear inside my head, but I suspect deep down I have those feelings for him. I guess I have fooled myself into thinking that there may be some way we could be together. As time went on and the more thought I put into, I'm slowly convincing myself that it will never happen. What still surprises me is that not only were you seeing Lilly behind my back, you even MATED with her!" said Kate returning to the subject on hand.

"Kate, can we please try to work something out. I don't want anything bad to happen to her or our pack. Please, you can't say anything" pleaded Garth.

"NO GARTH, I can't make that promise. As soon as we get back to Jasper, we're going to talk to our parents and try to work this out peacefully" yelled Kate.

"No Kate, please. There must be something that we could figure out together. I don't want anyone else to know" begged Garth.

"I can't take that risk Garth. If you get caught by anyone else, it's all over for everyone. We got to try to cut our losses" persisted Kate.

"You know what, I can't take this anymore. I'm going back to that shitty human den to clear my head. I should have never of said anything. Once you have your little talk with that fucking coyote, come get me" yelled Garth as he then stormed away.

"You know what, GOOD! I can't stand being around some cheating bastard anyway. " yelled Kate at Garth with his back turned.

Garth walked fiercely with a serious look on his face towards the run down shelter without even a glace back towards Kate.

_What am I going to do? I can't let Kate say anything to anyone about me and Lilly. If anyone found out, we may never be able to be together again. I have to do something….. anything _Garth thought to himself with an angry look on his face as he quickly walked away from Kate. He kept walking until he got back to the human den, but stopped outside right in front of it. The look on his face changed to almost a blank stare and he paused for about a minute. He then slow turned around and began to walk back the way he came.

"It's the only way…. It must be done" Garth said quietly to himself as he then began to go back towards Kate.

Kate was still pushing in the direction that she believes Humphrey has gone. She appeared to be angry and in shock.

"I can't believe that Garth did that. He actually mated with my sister, behind my back, while we were married. Now I can see our pack splitting back up and going to war with each other. The first thing we must do when we get back is try to deal with this. If those two got caught, something really bad can happen to both of them. Even worse, something could happen to my sister. I can't believe that this is happening; It's like a nightmare" right as Kate said that to herself, she instantly remembered that nightmare she had a few days ago. She then began to replay the whole thing in her head.

_Him falling from the tree, just yesterday we found a tree that appeared damaged with a clump of Humphrey's fur caught in one of the branches. Him crying by the rock, when we first started this search we found a rock with his blood on it and then later learning that he broke down crying in a nearby den. Me getting blown away in the wind, last night there was a very powerful storm that caused both me and Garth to get picked up and blown around in the wind. And then the part where Humphrey was sitting down with another wolf, that other wolf must have been Tasha _Kate thought to herself as she began to make all the connections from her dream to what had actually happen.

"Wait a minute. In the end of my dream I was attacked by some wolf, who was that?" Right as Kate finished that sentence she got hit from behind and was tackled to the ground. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see who it was. Garth had pinned Kate down on the ground and his face lacked any emotion. Kate tried to struggle free, but he was too strong.

Garth then lowered his muzzle to Kate's ear and said "I'm sorry Kate, I never wanted to hurt you, but I feel as if I have no choice" as he lifted his paw up in the air.

Kate was frozen with fear. Everything in her nightmare had later come true. She then saw Garth's claws come bearing down towards her throat. Kate then quickly lifted her head and bit down hard on his leg. Garth's face then tensed up, but he did not appear to be in any pain. Kate was than able to break free from his grasp and jump back from him.

"Garth, what the hell are you doing" yelled Kate.

"I can't let you say anything about me and Lilly. I love her so much and I will do anything to be with her. Even if it means getting rid of you" said Garth as he then charged towards Kate.

Kate began to growl loudly with her tail straight up in the air. She dug her claws into the ground and stood in a defensive position preparing for Garth's attack. Garth then lashed out at Kate while she also dove towards him with teeth and claws out. Both of them were able to bite down on each other. Garth had gotten a good grasp on the top of her foreleg while Kate was able to clamp down onto the back of his neck. The two of them began to shake each other violently until they fell down onto the ground still holding on to each other. The amount of pain each were feeling was incredible but the adrenalin pumping through their veins was preventing them from reacting to any pain.

The two of them scuffled on the ground trying to gain the advantage on each other. They were rolling around on the ground, Garth would get on top of Kate only to get pushed off and then Kate would get on top of him. Both of them were snapping their jaws as drool would drip down onto the ground and onto each other's face. Kate managed to get her paw up into the air and then slashed Garth on the face causing blood to leak from the fresh wound. This only enraged him. Garth then quickly opened his jaws and went straight for Kate's throat. He was able to get his mouth around her neck and clamped down. Kate's eyes went wide as she then could feel the pressure around her neck. She tried to push him off with her forelegs, but he wouldn't let go. Garth then picks her up and began to shake her back and forth. He then throws her body through the air and she lands on the ground with a deep thud.

He watched her body hit the ground and roll over onto her side. He stared at her to see any movements. After what seemed like an hour, Garth watched her and saw not even a twitch. He then began to slowly relax as tears began to slowly come down from his face.

"God damit Kate, why did you have to do that? We could have worked something out. We could have figured out a way to make everything work. I never wanted things to turn out this way. I will do anything to keep the one I love and let nothing get in my way… even you" said Garth as more tears began to drip off of his face and onto the ground. He then slowly began to walk away from her body and headed back in the direction of Jasper.

As he was walking back home, he began to further calm down and began to think of what he has just done. _Did….. did I just do what I think I did. Did I just kill Kate? _He thought to himself as he then pictured Kate's body right as he left. _I did. I killed her, I'm a murderer. I actually killed Kate, Lilly's sister. I had no choice though. If she would have said something about me and Lilly, I would have never been able to see her again. There's no doubt in my mind that Lilly is going to be destroyed when she hears that Kate is dead. She will never have to know that it was me _thought Garth as he continued to think about his current situation.

_I have to come up with a reason to why she is dead. Also I need to figure out a way me and Lilly can now be together. I still can't believe that this is happening. I guess the saying "things are darkest before the dawn" couldn't be more true in this situation. Once this chapter is over, I'm sure life will move on and we will be able to live an overall happier life._

**AN: Ok, I know I'm going to get a shit storm of hate mail, angry comments, and plenty of lip from a lot of you. Some may stop reading because of this, some of you are now even more curious to see what may happen next. All I can do is to encourage all of you to keep reading to see what happens. Don't be afraid to give me a piece of you mind, good or bad. I await to hear your comments.**


	18. Training

**AN: To be honest, I was expecting a lot of negative messages. You guys caught me completely off guard. I'm glad that all of you are still planning on finishing this story. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. -_0**

It was now morning as Tasha and Humphrey were waking up from their first night at Tasha's parents' home. They both opened their eyes and looked outside and saw that everything was now blanketed in a small layer of fluffy white snow. Tasha and Humphrey were still cuddled up right next to each other enjoying each other's warm fur. Tasha then began to scoot closer to Humphrey in an effort to warm up even more.

Humphrey then began to warmly smile and said, "Good morning Tasha. How are you feeling today?"

Tasha took a couple moments to answer and then she said, "I'm still sad that my brother is gone. I really miss him, but at least he left fighting to protect everyone he knew. I guess knowing that is making it easier to cope."

"I know it's hard, but don't you worry. I'm here for you" said Humphrey as he wrapped his foreleg around her and comforting her.

About 15 minutes went by before Tasha's father than walked in. Right as he walked in, Tasha then stood up and Humphrey followed.

"Good morning Tasha and Humphrey" said Czar as he then turned his attention towards his daughter, "How you holding up, everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better. I still wish I could see him one more time" said Tasha with her head slowly sinking.

"We all wish we could see him one more time. Now why don't you get up and go see your mother. She wants to see you while I talk to Humphrey" said Czar

"Alright. Now you be nice to Humphrey; don't be too rough on him" said Tasha as she then gave Humphrey a hug as before she started out of the den.

"Oh don't worry, you know me" said Czar in an uplifting tone.

"That's what I'm afraid of" laughed Tasha as she then walked out of sight.

Czar was watching Tasha until she was plenty far away. He then suddenly turned his head and stared down at Humphrey and said, "Now I don't know what she sees in you, but she appears to enjoy being around you. Destroying Tasha's trust was the biggest mistake I have made in my life and I will be damned if I let you be the biggest mistake of hers"

Humphrey was caught a little off guard. He then took a gulp and said, "I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her and I would not let anything happen to her."

"I'm sure that's exactly how you feel about her, but when trouble comes, can you defend her? We live in a rough territory with lots of starvation and threats from others. You can love her with all your heart, but until you can prove to me that you can defend her from trouble, I will not accept you as her mate" said Czar in a strong and assertive tone.

"I admit, I'm not strong, or am I a fighter. Does that mean you will never approve of me?" said Humphrey.

"I know that you are no fighter. That's why I'm here right now. I am willing to give you a chance, even though I don't know you. I highly recommend that you come with me for a little bit and let me train you. If you can show me that you can defend my daughter from danger, I will then approve of you" said Czar as he placed Humphrey in an uncomfortable situation.

"I love her and I will do anything to be with her. If that's what I have to do, then so be it" said Humphrey in a determined tone.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Come with me then; we should get started" said Czar as the two of them headed out onto the fresh snow. The two of them walked out to the edge of the territory which was a heavily forested area.

"Alright, what is the first thing are we going to work on. Are you going to teach me some cool fighting moves, or maybe we could start with some sweet acrobatics. Which is it going to be?" said Humphrey with an eager look on his face.

Czar just began to smile and softly chuckle and said, "Were going to start with neither of those"

"Then what are we going to do?" questioned Humphrey.

"I suggest that you start running" said Czar still smiling.

Humphrey had a confused look on his face and said, "Why should I do that?" Then off in the distance, the howls of a few wolves echoed across the land. The look on Humphreys face started to go pale.

"Now Humphrey, run" commanded Czar. Humphrey still looked confused and didn't move.

"RUN DAMIT! THERE GOING TO KILL YOU!" thundered Czar as loud as he could.

Humphrey than began to panic and started running into the trees as fast as he could. Humphrey ran straight ahead dodging trees and watching out of low hanging branches. He had never been so confused. _What the hell is going on? What is chasing me? Are they really going to kill me? _Thought Humphrey to himself. Every minute or so he would look back to see if anyone was following him and saw no one every time. After several minutes of running, Humphrey began to slow and calm down. He looked all around him, but he could not see any danger. Humphrey than sat down and began to catch his breath. _ There's nothing chasing me. Did he play a trick on me? _Humphrey thought to himself.

As he began to relax, Humphrey then started to hear loud growing. He quickly stood up and looked around. Then he saw two wolves slowly approaching him from two sides. The two wolves were showing their teeth as drool would drip down from their mouth and onto the ground. Humphrey than began to panic again and then darted away from them as fast as he could. It felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He had never been so scared in all of his life. Humphrey then looked back to see how close the wolves were behind him. When he looked back, he saw one of them was about 30 feet or so behind him. _Wait, where's the second one; where did he go? _ Not waiting to find out, Humphrey started putting everything he's got into running faster. His legs felt like they were on fire, but he ignored the burn and kept pushing his body to keep going. After a few more minutes of running, he looked back again and this time he didn't see any of the wolves. Thinking that he had lost them, he started to slow his fast sprint to a quick jog.

_I think I lost them _he thought as he then started his way back to the pack. Just as he started his way back, Humphrey again heard loud growling. This time it sounded like it was moving quickly. Humphrey turned his towards the sound and saw one of the wolves with his mouth wide open leaping right towards him. Humphrey quickly reacted and jumped out of the way. The wolf landed on the ground and quickly slid to a stop and lunged at him for another strike. Humphrey again jumped out of the way and started sprinting. His legs were now so tired that it was very difficult to stay at a running speed.

Just as he started running, the second wolf jumped at him from the side and tackled him to the ground. The wolf had pinned him down and opened his jaws and went straight for his neck. Humphrey closed his eyes and waited his death. Right as the wolf placed his jaws around his neck he stopped. Several seconds went by and Humphrey slowly opened one eye to see what happened. The two wolves were standing above him staring at him.

"What's going on?" asked Humphrey.

"Czar said that he would like to talk to you" said one of the wolves.

Humphrey had never been more confused in his whole life. He then stood up and shook the snow out of his fur and then headed back to Czar wondering what's going on. Humphrey walked all the way back to their den where he saw Czar lying down taking a nap.

"What was that all about? I thought you said that you were going to train me?" yelled Humphrey waking him up.

Czar opens his eyes and simply said, "I am training you."

"What are you talking about? Your lying down here all cozy in you den. All that happened is that I got chased down by some other wolves. I thought you were going to teach me to fight?" asked Humphrey somewhat frustrated.

Czar slowly stood up and stretched his legs and said, "The first thing you need to learn is how to properly retreat. Being a skilled fighter does not always mean being the strongest or knowing the best moves. Good fighters also know when they are over powered and outmatched leaving them the only option of retreat."

"Ohh, I guess I never thought of it like that" said Humphrey.

"It is obvious that you got caught and supposedly 'killed.' If you had a hard time at retreating, that means we got a lot of work to do. Seeing how this is your first day of training, I'm going to let you take a break. If you want, you can go see Tasha. She was still with her mother over by the pond last I saw her" said Czar pointing Humphrey in the direction of his daughter.

"Ok thanks, I'm going to go see her right now" said Humphrey as he headed out.

"Oh and Humphrey, that does not mean your training is done for the day. Later tonight were going to practice hunting so make sure you meet here before dusk" instructed Czar.

"Will do, see you later" said Humphrey as he ran excitedly and somewhat disappointed towards Tasha.

Humphrey ran as fast as he could towards the pond to go see Tasha. Once the pond was in sight, he did see her, but he was unsure what she was doing. He quickly approached her and when he got there, he was blown away. Once he got a closer look at Tasha, he noticed her fur was just glowing. He has never seen her look so beautiful.

"Tasha, you just look amazing" said Humphrey in awe. Tasha then turned around and looked at Humphrey.

"Awww, thanks Humphrey" said Tasha blushing.

"So what have you and your mom been doing all day?" asked Humphrey

"We were having some girl time. We just chit chatted and caught up on time lost. Then we decided to spend time cleaning and brushing our fur" explained Tasha.

"What! You got you fur brushed, without me!" exclaimed Humphrey.

Tasha than began to chuckle and she said, "Mhm, yep. Why, are you jealous?"

"Kind of, I like brushing you fur" said Humphrey.

Tasha began to blush and chuckle again and then she said, "Of course you like brushing my fur" sill laughing.

"So tell me, what did my dad want with you?" asked Tasha.

Humphrey's head started to slightly sink as he said, "Your dad says he doesn't approve of me being with you."

"I had a feeling that he would say something like that. He has always told me that I need to be with someone strong. Try not to take it to personal Humphrey. I love you for who you are. You don't need to be strong or a fierce hunter to impress me" said Tasha trying to cheer him up.

"I know that, but it does kind of bother me that he doesn't like me. He said he would approve of me if I could prove to him that I can protect you. So he said he would train me" said Humphrey.

"Oh Humphrey, you don't need to do that. I will still love you no matter what he thinks" said Tasha.

"I know you will, but I want to learn how to fight and hunt. It is something that I have always wanted to do. In our pack, it's always the Alpha and Beta wolves that learn that stuff" explained Humphrey.

"Alright then, now don't feel like you are forced too and I will help you if you like" sympathized Tasha.

"Thanks, maybe you can watch me tonight. Czar said I'm going to work on hunting next" said Humphrey with a smile.

"I would love too. Until then, we could just walk around the territory and I can show you all of my favorite spots" said Tasha trying to figure out what to do with their spare time.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan" said Humphrey excitedly. Both Humphrey and Tasha then began to wander around the area to kill time before Humphrey next training session.

*Garth*

Garth was able to find a den last night to fall asleep in. Even though he tried to sleep the whole night, he was only able to stay asleep for about 30 minutes at most before waking up again and then falling back to sleep. Once morning came, he decided to get up and continue his way back to Jasper and to Lilly. He stood up and moved his head side to side stretching his neck and then steeped outside onto the snow covered ground. He looked around regaining his sense of direction and then headed out.

Last night was rough on Garth's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the most recent events. He kept replaying that fight he had with Kate over and over in his mind. At first, Garth felt really bad for doing what he had done to her. He wished it had never happened; he regretted even saying anything to her. The more thought that he put into it, the less bad he started to feel. _She was getting in the way of me and Lilly. If she would have said something, I'm sure war could start regardless. It had to be done. Now everyone can live an overall better life _Garth continued to think to himself.

Garth continued to press on back to Jasper as fast as he could. After about two hours of traveling, he saw someone in the distance. Garth quickly took cover behind a tree and peaked around to see who it was. It was hard to tell exactly who it was because the wolf was too far away. Garth than got down low to the ground and began to sneak closer to the wolf to get a closer look. Once he got a closer look he began to recognize who it was. It was that same white wolf that attacked them earlier.

Garth's blood began to boil with anger. He can't believe that he just ran into him all alone. Garth got out from behind the tree and began to charge the wolf. He was sprinting at full speed and once he got to the wolf he dove in the air and tackled him onto the snow. Garth pinned him down to the ground and began growling loudly in his face. The white wolf was caught completely off guard but had a rather calm look on his face.

"So we meet again. Thought you would never see me again huh" growled Garth.

"Let me guess, you're going to spill my guts all over the place. I guess that would be for the best; for you to kill me for what I have done. I don't deserve to live anymore even though I did my best to get you guys out of that situation. " said the depressed white wolf.

"What you talking about? You're the one who attacked us and dragged us to your pack to get eaten. There is no way I'd forget that" yelled Garth in his face.

"That is true and I am sorry for ever doing that. I never wanted to do the things that I did, but it was the only way for us to survive. If we were to live here, we needed to stay together or we would die. I only attacked you two to keep from getting kicked from the pack. After attacking and killing so many wolves, I eventually couldn't take it anymore. So I snapped and attack Drake, our leader. I bought you and your mate time to escape" explained the white wolf.

"Wait, so after you tried to kill us, you then tried to save us?" said Garth confused.

"Yep, after fighting Drake, I ran away from that pack. Right now they are hunting me down and trying to kill me. I guess I would rather get killed by you then by those wolf eating cannibals. Go ahead, I promise I won't fight back" said the white wolf as he slowly closed his eyes and awaited death.

Garth then froze in confusion; he no longer felt angry. Garth then stepped off the white wolf and said, "Get up, were getting out of here"

The wolf opened his eyes and said, "What, you don't want to kill me?"

"There has been too much death lately, we don't need another. Come on, let's go" said Garth right as the white wolf stood up and the two of them began to run off.

**AN: now I will try my best to get the next update up by next weekend. I'm going to a Monster Jam event next weekend so that will cut into my writing time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to comment.**


	19. Lovely Winter Scenery

**AN: Look whose back! I'm sorry for making it appear I have given up on this story, but I never have. The main reason to why I took a 4 month break is kinda lengthy. To keep it short, I lost my original motivation to write. I'll explain further to anyone who wants to listen, just send me a PM. I kept this chapter shorter then my others because I'm still trying to get back into my writing grove, but I'm sure it still turned out good. Enough talk and I'll let you get to reading. I hope you still enjoy what I have to offer ^^" **

Both Tasha and Humphrey were walking around exploring the territory. Humphrey's head was on a swivel looking around all over the place. He was in awe at looking at the beautiful snow covered scenery. Winter time was always his favorite time of year; he loved just about everything about it. The white fluffy snow under his paws gave him that cool relaxing feeling; leaving a pair of paw prints behind them. The snow on the trees, the still flowing stream as it has yet to freeze over, and the mountains that dominated the horizon, Humphrey loved it all.

"Wow Tasha, this place is beautiful! This view just needs one more thing to make it perfect" said Humphrey in awe.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" asked Tasha. Humphrey stopped walking and took a step back as Tasha turned around and looked at him.

"There, now it's perfect" smiled Humphrey.

Tasha began to blush and said, "Oh Humphrey, you're so sweet" as she walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Humphrey started smiling and said, "I love you Tasha"

Tasha just smile back and said, "I love you too Humphrey"

The two wolves sat side by side in the snow covered woods leaning on each other looking off into the distance. As they sat next to each other, they began to see more flakes fall from the sky. It started to snow again. The two said nothing to each other and just sat there with smiles on their faces as a small amount of snow started to pile up on their heads.

After several minutes went by, Humphrey broke the silence by saying, "Tasha, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately"

"Really? What have you been thinking about?" asked Tasha with a curious look on her face.

"I have been thinking about us. You make me so happy and I never want to leave you. Also, I have nothing back at Jasper. I have no reason to go back" said Humphrey as he started to explain his thoughts.

"Don't say that. You have plenty of reasons to go back. What about your friends? I'm sure they are worried about you" said Tasha trying to change his mind.

"They don't need me; I'm just an omega wolf there. I can't do much for the pack besides eat their food. I have no family there, and I'm sure my friends will get over my absence. I know one of them already has" said Humphrey as he ended with a somewhat sour look on his face.

"What are you trying to say Humphrey? Are you saying you want to stay here?" said Tasha as she tries to guess his thoughts.

"Yeah, this place is perfect. I love it here. We can live with your parents for the time being while your father trains me. When he finishes, who knows, maybe we can marry and become mates" said Humphrey as he proposed his plan.

Tasha was caught a little off guard, but then she started smiling and said, "Humphrey, I would love that idea, but are you sure you can leave everything you know behind? This is a big decision; don't you want to think about it a little bit more?" said Tasha.

"I have thought about it a lot. Yes this is something I want to do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" said Humphrey with a smile as his tail began to wag.

Tasha started smiling and wagging her tail as well, "Okay Humphrey, that sounds like a great plan. I'm so excited"

Both Humphrey and Tasha turned towards each other and wrapped their paws around each other and hugged tightly. After hugging for a minute, Humphrey began to look deep into Tasha's eyes and leaned in and started to kiss her. Tasha happily started to kiss back and both of them began to deeply kiss each other. Their heads turned slightly to the side as they wrapped their mouths around each other's muzzles. Their tongues began to playfully wrestle around in their mouths while Tasha began to quietly moan to herself.

When Humphrey heard Tasha's moans, his ears perked and he begin to smile into the kiss as his tail began to wag. He could feel her pushing onto him more and more as they kissed, and he started to push back, preventing him from falling over. They continued kissing, but Humphrey started to get tired of leaning into her and he stopped pushing back. Tasha then pushed Humphrey on his back and they continued kissing as if nothing had happen.

Humphrey, with his paw on Tasha's back, started to rub and pet her soft fur. Tasha, feeling Humphrey's paw on her back, started to moan slightly louder into the kiss. Humphrey could hear her moans clearly now. Knowing that she liked being pet, Humphrey started to grab at the fur on her back and began to pull on it slightly. Tasha really enjoyed him pulling on her fur as she placed her front paws on his chest and wagging her tail as they kissed and moaned for a little bit longer.

After another minute, Tasha pulled back from the kiss and said, "Hey Humphrey, I got a better idea than just living here in the same pack as my parents."

"And what would that be?" said Humphrey with a large smile on his face.

"Me and you, could start our own pack together, just the two of us" said Tasha as she pointed to her chest and then placed her finger on Humphrey's nose. "We can find our own territory not too far from here so we could still visit them."

Humphrey blushed heavily through his fur, visible by Tasha. "R-Really, our own pack?" said Humphrey in somewhat of shock.

"Mhm, what do you think?" asked Tasha with a sly smile.

"I-I don't know, but it sounds like a great idea" said Humphrey with a smile.

Tasha just smiled back and leaned down and started to kiss Humphrey again as if they never stopped. Humphrey reached up with his paw and began to pet and slightly tug on fur on her head. Their bodies slowly melted into one another as they began to kiss deeper. Their tongues wrapped around each other's again. Tasha's moans slowly started to pick up as her tail moves around and wraps tightly around Humphrey's leg.

As they kissed each other while lying on the ground together, both their heart rates picked and Tasha began to slowly rub her body up against his. Humphrey again started to blush heavily, feeling her body on top of him slowly grinding up against his. Humphrey really enjoyed this feeling as he moved his paws off Tasha's head and placed them on her lower back and pushed down, increasing the pressure of her grinding.

Tasha started to moan quietly and says, "Mmm…. Your liking this aren't you?"

"Mhm, Yes… It feels good" said Humphrey as he started slowly and instinctively thrusting his hips up into her.

Tasha started blushing slightly and smiles when she feels Humphrey's thrusts as she started to again quietly moan. Humphrey was lying flat on the ground, still pushing down on Tasha's lower back, and was making a mixture of grunts and moans as he trusted up into her. Humphrey's began to feel himself starting to grow inside his sheath.

Both Tasha and Humphrey continued to grind up on each other as the scents they were both started to give of became obvious. They began to smell the air and picked up on the thick musky scent as it slowly became more powerful.

Tasha started blushing some more when she began to feel Humphrey grow out of his sheath and onto her lower stomach. Tasha began to moan slightly more while Humphrey's moans and grunts began to get a little louder.

Tasha started smiling and seductively lowered her head down towards his ear and whispered, "You're really cute when you moan."

Humphrey blushed more as he whispered back, "It's hard not to when I got someone so beautiful on top of me"

Tasha started smiling and blushing back as she started to kiss Humphrey. Humphrey gladly started to kiss back as his tail wagged happily. They continued to kiss and grind up against each other for a few more minutes. The longer they kissed, the more aroused they became. By now, Humphrey was fully erect and he could feel the juices seeping out of Tasha run down her leg and onto him.

The scent in the air was now overpowering every other sense they could detect. Humphrey, wanting more, reached down further Tasha's body and grabbed her thighs and pulled her body up so her rear end was right over his crotch.

"mmm… Humphrey, I want you inside me. Please Humphrey" quietly begged Tasha as her tail wagged with excitement and her folds became even more wet.

Humphrey, drooling with anticipation, then pressed his dick right on Tasha's opening and began to slowly rub himself on her, covering his whole length with her juices. Tasha closed her eyes and began to moan to herself, feeling Humphrey rubbing his dick on her caused her insides to flare up in excitement and made time feel as if it has stopped. Her mind began to race and fill with so many different emotions, but the strongest one was lust for Humphrey as she wanted even more of him.

"Please Humphrey…. more…I want….. more" pleaded Tasha in-between pants and moans.

Humphrey had a sly smile on his face as he positioned himself once again, but this time he trusted his whole member inside of her in one power movement. The two young wolves moaned out in extreme pleasure as they joined their bodies together and became one. Humphrey then began slowly sliding himself in and out of Tasha's dripping wet hole as the familiar texture of her insides drained his mind and caused him to focus 100% on each and every thrust into her.

Tasha's mind as well was solely focused on the hot, almost burning, flesh of Humphrey's inside her which only fueled the fire inside her. Tasha began to pant heavily in a desperate attempt to cool her insides down, but nothing seemed to work as the heat continued to rise.

Humphrey's face began to fill with pleasure as one of his eyes struggled to stay open as the forced himself deeper and deeper into Tasha with each and every thrust. He could feel her heart rate pick up as her walls pulsed and massaged him each time he went a little deeper inside.

Not much longer, Tasha could feel herself reaching a climax, but she wanted to feel it now. She placed her paws down on Humphrey's chest and pushed her body up into a sitting position with her hind legs around her lover. This upward angle doubled the pleasure she was feeling and she could feel her orgasm hit. Tasha's body began to convulse and shake in ecstasy as her claws dug into Humphrey's fur and his skin.

Humphrey face grew tense as he felt her claws dig into him. He bit down hard and he showed his teeth and growled slightly, but this was all in pleasure. As he watched Tasha convulse in shear bliss, this only motivated him to push faster and harder into her. This caused her whole body to shake up and down slightly with each thrust.

"Oh god….. Humphrey….. ahhhh…" loudly moaned Tasha while she continued to pant heavily as some drool ran down her tongue and dripped onto Humphrey's chest. As her body continued to orgasm, her already tight walls convulsed on Humphrey's dick, squeezing the precum right out of him which caused the already wet cavern to become soaked as each thrust made a wet sloshing sound and the excess liquids leaked out of Tasha and began to soak Humphrey's whole crotch and balls.

The mixture of all the sounds, smells, and feelings began to push Humphrey over the limit as he could feel the pressure build up in his dick.

"ehhhh….. Tasha….it's coming…im gunna cum….." right as Humphrey said that, he gave it his all and trusted harder and harder until he felt his whole knot get forced into Tasha's wet and stretched opening. Once in, Tasha made a slight yelp after getting locked together. Her pain quickly melted away as she came once again. Her whole body shaking and convulsing as her claws dug even more into Humphrey.

Humphrey once again felt his entire shaft get squeezed by her orgasm. The soft squeezing and massaging of his whole member was too much for him as her walls milked the cum right out of him. Humphrey pressed the back of his head on the ground pushed hard into her with each and every time he pumped his seed into her until he was milked dry.

Right as Humphrey finished filling Tasha up, her orgasm slowly went away and left her spent and exhausted as she collapsed onto Humphrey as the two of the panted heavily together. They looked into their eyes once again and gave each other a very tired kiss.

"Tasha…. You felt so good….. even more then the first…." Panted Humphrey as the two are now locked together.

"You too Humphrey….. you felt so big….. and amazing inside me…." Said Tasha as she heavily painted back.

Humphrey gave her a weak smile and said, "I love you"

"I love you too" Tasha quickly responded back.

The two wolves laid down with each other as they rested. The two of them cuddled together and watched the still falling snow and slowly falling into a deep rest in each other's arms.

**AN: It has been a very long time since I have been writing and I hope I didn't lose it. For all I know, my writing style may even have changed because I'm now in a new state of mind. I'm don't know how often I may update, but I want to try to finish up this story before the end of summer. Please leave your comments; I want to know how I did.**


End file.
